The Tale of the Three Rangers
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: COMPLETED! HEAVY AU, setting dunia koboi. Tentang petualangan seorang atlet rodeo, penembak jitu, dan Texas Ranger dalam misi mereka untuk menyelamatkan anak tuan tanah yang diculik. Cinta segitiga Severus/Lily/James.
1. Chapter 1

Sesuatu yang jarang dilihat di FFn Indonesia: genre _western_. Tentu, ini percobaan menulis _western _pertama saya, dengan pengetahuan yang amat minim tentang dunia Old West dan jam-jam sinting bergumul dengan Google. Terimakasih banyak banyak banyak kepada **ambudaff** yang sudah digerecokin selama saya menulis fic sepanjang mampus ini. :)

**Peringatan: **Kisah ini **sangat AU**, semua orang adalah Muggle, dengan latar belakang dunia **koboi** di US Old West, spesifik di **Texas pada akhir abad ke-19**. Cinta segitiga SS-LE-JP.

Aslinya cerita ini dimaksudkan untuk jadi **oneshot**, sehingga saat chapter 1 ini saya publish, keseluruhan cerita sudah selesai diketik sampai tamat. Jadi mohon maaf, jika nanti ada permintaan, rikues pairing, atau apapun yang bertentangan dengan plot, tidak bisa saya penuhi. Dinikmati saja ya ceritanya. #plak

Eniho, mohon jangan terkecoh dengan nama kota di cerita ini. "Lockhart City" memang nama kota di negara bagian Texas, jadi nggak ada hubungannya dengan Gilderoy Lockhart, si selebriti amnesia. :p

Selamat membaca, dan jangan lupa direview! :)

* * *

_So buy a ranch somewhere in the West._

_All your life every man has wanted to be a cowboy._

_Why play Wall Street and die young_

_when you can play cowboy and never die?_

_._

(Will Rogers, 1931)

* * *

**The Tale of the Three Rangers**

_Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling_

For **ficfan91**'s 20K of Epicness Challenge

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**

* * *

**

**Lockhart City, Caldwell, Texas, 1884**

**.**

"ENAM DETIK! ENAM DETIK!" seseorang dalam kerumunan berteriak, melemparkan topi cokelatnya ke udara.

"Aku menang!" teriak yang lainnya.

Memang, agak susah melihat menembus keramaian penonton, bersama pasir-pasir gurun yang beterbangan di tengah arena, dan panas yang memaksa mata-mata menyipit. Namun semua orang yang berada di tribun sedang berteriak-teriak kegirangan, menunjuk-nunjuk bersemangat ke satu titik di tengah lapangan.

Seekor kuda jenis Morgan—atau lebih tepatnya orang yang duduk di atas punggung kuda itu, berambut hitam dan acak-acakan: James Potter.

.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Kami hanya orang-orang biasa,_

_setidaknya dua di antara kami._

_Aku, sahabatku, dan pria berbaju hitam itu._

_Dan kami sama sekali tak tahu bahwa_

_akan ada sebuah perjalanan panjang,_

_yang akan mengikat kami begitu erat—_

_dan melupakan pokok persoalan yang, tadinya, _

_menjadi aral._

(James Potter, **The Cowboy**)

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

.

"Sekarang ronde terakhir," Walikota Fudge bersuara pelan di tempat duduknya, yang dipayungi oleh seorang ajudan yang tengah berdiri. "Dan bocah itu tampaknya tidak lelah sama sekali."

Mereka semua sedang menonton rodeo, salah satu dari sekian perayaan yang populer di barat benua Amerika. Pertunjukan yang melibatkan manusia dan hewan—sangat bergengsi, sangat digemari. Rodeo dilaksanakan di lapangan terbuka dengan berbagai macam jenis kompetisi yang bisa disaksikan. Sore itu, sebagian besar warga Lockhart City sedang menonton _event_ rodeo yang perhitungan skornya dihitung berdasarkan waktu.

Nama permainan itu ialah _calf roping_, atau biasa disebut _tie-down roping_. Sesuai namanya, tujuannya ialah mengikat atau menahan seekor anak sapi dengan tali. Peraturannya sederhana: seorang atlet rodeo duduk di atas kudanya di tengah lapangan, dan seekor anak sapi dilepas ke arena. Si atlet harus mengejar anak sapi itu sampai dapat, lalu mengikatnya dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terikat.

Itu adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat gampang dilakukan—jika kau seorang koboi.

James Potter mungkin masih muda dan jarang menempuh perjalanan jauh menggembalakan sapi-sapi, namun ia diajari menjadi pengurus peternakan sejak kecil. Pada masa ini, banyak sekali anak laki-laki yang ikut truk ke mana-mana, mencari pekerjaan sebagai _cowboy_—bocah sapi, menghabiskan berhari-hari naik kuda dan malam-malam dingin mengawasi sekawanan hewan ternak demi upah tiga puluh lima dolar per bulan, sungguh membosankan.

Tapi kalau tidak begitu, James tidak akan tumbuh sebagai pemuda berbadan kuat yang sedang menjejaki perjalanannya menjadi bintang rodeo besar.

"ITU BARU SOBATKU!" teriak seseorang di bangku penonton keras-keras, ditingkahi seruan-seruan orang lain di tribun.

Di tengah lapangan, James mendengar teriakan itu—dia sendiri sedang duduk di atas kudanya sambil mengawasi anak sapinya berjuang melepaskan diri. Sudah lewat enam detik. Peraturan _calf roping_ ialah, jika si anak sapi tidak bisa meronta lepas dari ikatannya selewat enam detik, maka atlet rodeonya diberikan skor.

Orang yang baru saja berteriak itu adalah Sirius Black—pria tampan yang tinggal di timur Lockhart City, sekaligus sahabat karib James sejak kecil. James mengacungkan jempol ke arah Sirius sambil tersenyum.

"Lagi-lagi, selamat kepada James Potter sebagai peserta tercepat kali ini!" seru seorang komentator, membahana ke seluruh arena. "Seluruh peserta _calf roping_ dipersilakan naik ke podium."

Dan penonton meledak lagi ketika James dinobatkan sebagai pemenang pada sesi permainan itu. Sebagian besar penonton menyukai James—terutama para wanita muda, karena James sendiri baru berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Sebagian kecil penonton berteriak karena gagal taruhan, namun satu orang di antaranya sama sekali tidak berteriak-teriak.

Seorang gadis muda di tribun paling atas hanya menyipitkan mata memandangi James Potter, yang turun dari podium sambil membawa piala.

"_Well_, tadi itu kecepatan yang _mengerikan_! _And you up to snuff_*!" seru Sirius kepada James setelah acara dibubarkan. "Dan nilai hadiahmu kali ini—kau bisa membelikanku pistol baru!"

"Tidak akan," seru James, meninju Sirius pelan sambil tertawa.

Sirius merebut piala di tangan James sementara mereka berbaur dengan kerumunan penonton yang berjalan keluar stadion. "Berat sekali," dia berkomentar.

"Sebetulnya, aku berencana mau membeli hadiah untuk Evans," kata James, berpikir-pikir. "Bagaimana kalau…?"

"Lupakan saja," kata Sirius.

James memandangnya tak percaya. "Aku masih punya harapan, tahu. Nanti setelah aku memenangkan kejuaraan rodeo di Austin—"

"Seperti yang sudah sering kukatakan, aku takut dia mengira kau terlalu—eh, sombong, Sobat," ujar Sirius dengan nada minta maaf, masih memainkan piala di tangannya.

"Dan kau benar sekali, Black."

Suara yang barusan itu membuat mereka berdua berbalik: tampak seorang wanita, mengenakan blus panjang dan rok khas daerah itu, dengan topi putih di atas rambutnya yang merah gelap. Matanya hijau cemerlang, seperti padang rumput yang jarang sekali ditemukan di wilayah semitandus ini. Dia berdiri diam kira-kira semeter di belakang Sirius dan James, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Evans!" teriak James penuh semangat. "Kau—seperti biasa—cantik sekali hari ini…"

Lily Evans mengernyit memandangnya. "Dan kau, seperti biasa, akan menyombongkan diri lagi di depan ayahku."

James tampak seakan terluka. "Apa maksudmu, menyombong?"

Lily berjalan selangkah ke depan, menatap James lurus-lurus. "Kuberitahu ya, Potter. Ayahku sudah mewanti-wanti agar kau tidak datang ke rumahku lagi. Jadi, kumohon, jangan mencoba."

"Kalau begitu," James mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menyeringai lebar, "kau bisa kutemui di mana, Evans?"

Lily membelalak seakan ingin menelan lidahnya sendiri. Tanpa menjawab apa-apa lagi, dia berlalu dengan bibir rapat. Sirius mengeluh.

"_Hey, don't get your back up_*!" seru James kepada Lily. Percuma. Yang dipanggil terus berjalan menjauh.

Sirius menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya, yang tampak kecewa berat. "Biarkan saja dia, Sobat. Mungkin si Evans sedang PMS. Ayo, temani aku ke Ollivander."

.

.

.

Toko milik Mr Ollivander dikenal di seluruh kota itu sebagai pemasok senjata api paling paten di Amerika bagian barat. Orangnya sendiri sudah tua dan masih sering mengurung diri dalam bengkelnya, mengutak-atik _cartridge_ dan membuat senjata-senjata aneh. Jika kau butuh senjata, Ollivander-lah tempatnya.

"Kau kehabisan peluru?" tanya James sambil melompat turun dari kudanya, Prongs, di depan toko Ollivander yang sepi di sudut kota.

"Sebetulnya tidak," jawab Sirius. "Aku mau beli pistol baru. Sudah muak dengan Aston Cavalry-ku itu."

"_Dan_ mau kauapakan benda itu nanti?" tukas James.

Sirius Black, sesungguhnya, ialah putra sulung dari Orion Black, orang yang dulunya dikenal sebagai bandit besar di seluruh penjuru negara bagian Texas. Orion memimpin puluhan ekspedisi perampokan bahkan sampai ke Arizona yang jauh, melewati rute-rute rahasia, dan _membunuhi_ orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia akhirnya ditangkap dan sekarang sedang dipenjara di El Paso.

Meskipun begitu, semua orang tahu bahwa kedua putra Orion—Sirius dan Regulus, menghabiskan sebagian masa muda mereka dilatih menjadi mirip ayahnya. Sirius memang tidak pernah membunuh orang seumur hidupnya, dan dia sudah memutuskan bahwa dia _tak mau_ berakhir seperti ayahnya yang dipenjara, namun hal itu tidak mencegahnya tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang gemar membawa-bawa senjata api dan mengancam orang-orang yang tak disukainya.

"Sebentar lagi kita pulang, Padfoot," gumam Sirius kepada kuda cokelatnya yang berjenis Paso Fino, keturunan Karibia. James dan Sirius memang senang-senang saja menamai kuda mereka sebagai 'rusa' dan 'anjing'. Kedua pemuda itu memasuki toko Ollivander, yang kebetulan sore itu tidak ada pembelinya.

"Halo?" seru Sirius ke dalam.

James memandang berkeliling, ke arah jajaran pistol, _rifle_ dan _shotgun_ yang dipajang di dinding maupun di dalam lemari kaca. "Mungkin dia sedang tidur?"

"Tidak," kata Sirius yakin.

Terdengar bunyi pintu berkeriut dari lantai atas, dan mendadak sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Ah, Mr Black."

James sampai terlonjak di tempatnya, piala rodeo dalam tasnya berdentang. Suara Ollivander memang lembut namun entah kenapa terdengar begitu menyayat dan tajam. James menoleh—Sirius sudah menunggu di depan sebuah konter.

Ollivander muncul dari pintu di hadapan Sirius. Sudah sangat tua, namun matanya yang tajam menatap mereka berdua seperti detektif.

"Bersama Mr James Potter?" katanya kepada Sirius. "Oh, anak muda, kalian berdua seakan merupakan selebriti kota ini, bukan begitu? Seorang bintang rodeo, dan seorang penembak ulung!"

"Tidak perlu begitu," ujar Sirius pelan. "Saya ingin membeli pistol."

Ollivander tersenyum. "Kau datang ke tempat yang tepat. Di tokoku, orang tidak memilih senjata mereka. Senjatanyalah yang memilih pembelinya."

"Semoga aku tidak dipilih oleh Baylè tahun 1879, kalau begitu," balas Sirius lancar. Yang dimaksudkannya adalah pistol besar enam barel buatan Prancis yang biasa disebut _palm pistol_. Sangat besar dan merepotkan.

"Oh, tidak, Nak. Kurasa kau cocok dengan beberapa jenis pistol impor baru di sini."

James, yang masih berdiri agak jauh dari mereka, melirik Ollivander yang sibuk mengeluarkan kotak-kotak. Pria tua itu mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api dan meletakkannya di atas konter kaca.

"Pilihan pertamamu, Mr Black, aku menawarkan _revolver _Volcanic," Ollivander menyodorkan pistol bergagang lengkung hitam ke arah Sirius. "Barel tiga setengah inci, kaliber 31. Buatan-pabrik."

Sirius mengangkatnya, dan menggeleng. "Entahlah."

"Aku punya peluru gratis kalau kau mau mencoba."

"_Well_, lihat dulu yang lain, oke?"

Dengan cekatan, Ollivander membuka kotak lainnya. "Berikutnya, aku punya Remington 1871, Mr Black—tembakan tunggal, namun kurasa kau tidak menginginkan pistol _army_ lagi?"

Sirius mengamati Remington di hadapannya sambil menggeleng. Pistol lamanya, Aston Cavalry 1842, adalah peninggalan ayahnya, dan biasanya merupakan senjata militer. Dia memang menginginkan jenis pistol yang lain. Tentu, Ollivander memang secara misterius bisa menghapal segala spesifikasi senjata api milik semua orang di Lockhart City, atau mungkin, di seluruh Texas.

"Kita coba yang ini," kata Ollivander kemudian. "Agak tua, namun impor dari Prancis—_percussion_, kaliber 69, dengan tanda spesifik di bawah gagangnya yang mengacu pada pembuatnya…"

"Biar saya lihat yang ini," tiba-tiba James bersuara dari ujung toko.

Baik Sirius maupun Ollivander menoleh. James sedang menunjuk ke sebuah pistol yang dipajang di lemari kaca paling luar toko. Warnanya hitam dan tampak ringan. Sirius turun dari kursinya dan berdiri menyebelahi James, mengamatinya.

"Mr Potter, seleramu memang bagus sekali, kan?" seru Ollivander bersemangat, sambil menyeberangi toko. "Itu adalah Enfield keluaran terbaru, diproduksi tahun ini. Kaliber 476 dengan barel enam inci dan kayu bergagang walnut. _First-swathe_*."

Dua detik kemudian, pistol hitam itu sudah digenggam Sirius.

James masih memandanginya—memang, tampaknya pistol itu cocok sekali untuk Sirius, dan dia makin yakin bahwa anggapannya benar. Sahabatnya itu sedang mengamat gagangnya, yang menurut James pas sekali baginya.

Melihat Sirius yang diam lama sekali, Ollivander kemudian berkata, "Tampaknya Enfield itu sudah memilihmu, kalau begitu, Mr Black?"

.

.

.

Pagi yang berpasir di Lockhart City.

Sebagai daerah gurun dengan curah hujan kurang dari sepuluh inci per tahun, hari-hari yang terik di Texas sudah dianggap biasa. Pada waktu-waktu tertentu, angin akan berhembus dari arah pesisir, membawa hawa Pasifik yang panas ke kota-kota. Namun, sejak era Gold Rush, yang merupakan ledakan pertambangan di wilayah _frontier_ ini, hampir seluruh negara bagian di tepi barat Amerika mengalami kemajuan. Sehingga tentu saja, kota ini tetap tampak ramai dan sibuk.

Begitu juga suasana rumah keluarga Evans pagi itu.

"Aku akan pergi seharian," Mr Evans mengumumkan di meja makan dengan mulut penuh omelet, saat ia dan putrinya, Lily, duduk bersama untuk sarapan. "Ada seseorang dari Oklahoma yang mau membeli tanahku dengan harga tinggi."

"Pulanglah sebelum makan malam," terdengar suara Mrs Evans dari dapur.

Ayah Lily adalah seorang _landlord_, salah satu yang paling kaya di Lockhart City. Dan itu menjadikannya sangat sibuk, terkadang sangat emosional. Sering sekali Mr Evans terlihat marah besar sampai-sampai berteriak-teriak ke jalanan, atau terlalu sedih dan berurai air mata. Hal itu menyebabkan James Potter agak takut padanya, meskipun pemuda itu selalu menyempatkan diri mampir ke rumah Lily.

"Temanmu itu, si Potter, kau sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi, kan?" cetus Mr Evans tiba-tiba kemudian.

"Sudah, Dad," sahut Lily buru-buru.

Lily menghela napas dalam-dalam di seberang meja. Si Potter itu, entah kenapa, memang suka sekali menjahili dan menggodanya sejak mereka pertama kali berjumpa, saat berusia sebelas tahun. Sekali lihat saja, Lily langsung tahu bahwa bocah itu tengil dan bukan tipe 'teman yang tepat' baginya, namun James, beserta teman segengnya yang sok kegantengan itu (yah, Lily akui, Sirius Black memang tampan) selalu menghampiri dan mengajaknya bicara tiap ada kesempatan.

Dia tidak menyukai James Potter. Titik.

Dan semakin Lily mencoba menunjukkan betapa muaknya dia pada James, semakin pemuda itu bertingkah. Memang, Sirius dan James kadang-kadang bisa jadi sangat lucu, tapi mereka suka kelewatan. Apalagi si Black itu, yang kelihatannya bangga sekali menjadi bandit muda, melawan orang-orang berduel tiap dua minggu sekali.

"Kau tahu, orang seperti Potter tidak pantas menjalin hubungan keluarga dengan orang-orang seperti kita," kata Mr Evans lagi, menyadarkan Lily dari lamunannya. "Dia cuma seorang penggembala sapi."

"Sebetulnya, dia hampir menjadi atlet rodeo profesional, Dad," Lily mendengar mulutnya meralat. Ah, kenapa dia tidak diam saja sih?

"Apa pun pekerjaannya sekarang tidak akan mengubah latar belakangnya," tukas si ayah kepada mangkuk omeletnya yang tak bersalah. "Dia tidak berpendidikan."

Salah lagi, Dad, Lily membatin. Dia kan bersekolah bersama James, dan Lily tahu betul anak itu jenius. Pada titik ini, entah kenapa Lily Evans ingin membela bocah Potter itu dari tuduhan-tuduhan ayahnya—oh, demi Tuhan, 'tuduhan'? Sejak kapan dia menganggap penghinaan terhadap si Potter itu sesuatu yang tabu?

Lily sedang melenguh pelan ke mangkuk serealnya, bingung setengah mati, ketika dia tiba-tiba mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar rumahnya.

"Apa i…?"

Mrs Evans membuka pintu depan, dan mereka melihat orang-orang berjalan di jalanan berpasir, ke satu arah tertentu, sepertinya di sudut jalan ini. Satu hal yang terpikir di benak Lily, jika ada kerumunan orang seperti ini, kemungkinan besar hanya satu hal yang sedang terjadi.

Dan tebakannya benar.

Seseorang mengendarai kuda agak cepat, lewat di dekat teras rumah keluarga Evans, sambil berseru, "Ada yang berduel!"

_Ada yang berduel._

Kota ini memang tidak aman. Sesungguhnya, hampir seluruh wilayah _frontier_ di tepi barat tidaklah aman. Terlalu banyak pendatang, terlalu banyak orang-orang yang mencari keuntungan. Mereka punya sumber daya alam—pertambangan besar, namun sistem keamanan di sini belum rapi—penjahat-penjahat, _desperado_, berkeliaran…

Lily masih mematung di ambang pintu rumahnya, terpikir pada sarapannya yang belum selesai. Dia sudah akan berbalik ke meja makan—tunggu, seseorang baru saja lewat.

"Pagi, Evans!"

Bibir Lily langsung mengerucut. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, pintu rumah itu dibanting menutup.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

**Glosarium:**

*Up to snuff = sangat cepat dan lihai dalam berpikir dan bertindak

*Get your back up = marah

*First-swathe = kualitas nomor satu

**Catatan:**

Saya sengaja mengubah detail demi setting cerita. Rodeo biasanya diadakan di kota-kota besar di Old West pada masanya, dan sepertinya tidak dilakukan di kota sekecil Lockhart. :p

Saya juga sebetulnya sangat tidak paham tentang jenis-jenis pistol, dan setelah dua hari bergelut dengan Google, akhirnya saya hanya mencantumkan beberapa jenis dan sedikit hal yang saya tahu saja. Jika ada yang mengerti soal ini, boleh tinggalkan pesan di review. #orz

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 2 akan dipublish dalam waktu dekat, kalau koneksi nggak lemot, hiks. Jangan lupa review yang banyak biar saya semangaaaat! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Inilah diaaaa, chapter 2 dari cerita koboi kitaaaa! Chapter 1 kemaren baru perkenalan (?), jadi emang belum jelas arahnya ke mana. Betewe, ke depannya, cerita ini banyakan detail actionnya. Maaf ya kalo jadinya membosankan. o.o

* * *

**The Tale of the Three Rangers**

_Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling_

For **ficfan91**'s 20K of Epicness Challenge

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Rumah minum itu bernama Three Broomsticks. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa diberi nama begitu—tempat itu sudah ada sejak lama sekali, mungkin sejak pergerakan ke barat puluhan tahun yang lalu. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Three Bromsticks biasanya dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang dianggap 'berani', atau secara gamblang, para bandit.

Ketika kau memasuki rumah minum itu, yang kaulihat adalah deretan laki-laki (sangat jarang ada perempuan dalam kelompok-kelompok bandit) yang pagi-pagi saja sudah minum bergentong-gentong minuman keras. Pemilik rumah minum, Madam Rosmerta, mungkin satu-satunya wanita di dalam sana.

James Potter tidak pernah mampir ke tempat itu, namun Sirius terkadang datang untuk sarapan. Ironis sekali, karena tempat yang ditakuti orang itu justru menyajikan menu makanan yang lezat. Pagi ini Sirius duduk di sudut, sendirian, di sebelah meja panjang yang ramai oleh anggota geng bertampang kejam. Sirius mengenali anggota-anggota geng itu—dia kenal nyaris semua geng di kota ini, sebetulnya, meskipun tak pernah mencari masalah dengan mereka.

Dan tampaknya sudah jelas siapa tetua di geng satu ini—seorang pria berambut sangat pirang yang duduk di tengah, dengan santai menghisap cerutunya. Sepertinya dia kaya, kalaupun tidak, pastilah dia sangat perlente. Pria ini bersikap tenang, sementara antek-anteknya sibuk bersenda-gurau dan tertawa keras-keras.

Lalu ia berbicara, "Di mana Goyle?"

"Masih tidur, sepertinya," jawab pria sangar di hadapannya, Macnair. "Kau tidak biasanya ikut sarapan di sini, Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy tidak memandangnya. Dia masih terus menghisap cerutunya dan membuat awan tebal di atas meja. "Semuanya harus hadir. Kita harus membicarakan sesuatu."

"Yang sudah kita diskusikan kemarin?" timpal seseorang di sudut meja—ternyata orang itu wanita. Mungkin wanita kedua di dalam rumah minum itu setelah Madam Rosmerta. Rambutnya keriting dan pelupuk matanya tebal.

"Perkembangannya, Bella," sahut Malfoy. "Kau dan suamimu tersayang pasti akan mendapat tugas mulianya."

"Aku tak mau tugas muliamu itu," kata Bellatrix Lestrange, menenggak apapun yang ada di dalam gelasnya, "aku yang mencetuskan ide ini. Kau akan membayar royaltiku."

Malfoy terbahak. "Royalti? Kau bercanda, ya?"

Bellatrix tidak tersenyum. "Aku merasa berjasa, kan, Lucius."

"_Well_, setelah semua ini selesai, masing-masing akan dapat bagian," sergah Avery, tampak waspada.

"_Wait, I'm all down but nine_*," sela Macnair.

"Kau tidak hadir di rapat kemarin, salahmu sendiri," bentak Nott.

Madam Rosmerta berjalan mendekati meja itu, rupanya dipanggil oleh salah satu dari mereka. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ya, tambahan _rum_, tolong," kata Malfoy tanpa memandang Madam Rosmerta.

"Maaf, Mr Malfoy, saya tidak bisa memberikan tambahan apa-apa."

Lucius Malfoy membelalak, melepas cerutu dari bibirnya dan menoleh dengan dramatis ke arah si wanita pemilik bar. "Apa katamu?"

Madam Rosmerta sama sekali tidak tampak terancam. "Saya tidak bisa memberikan tambahan apa-apa. Anda sudah tidak membayar sarapan di sini setidaknya selama dua bulan."

"Dia akan bayar nanti, oke?" Nott mengangkat alis, bermaksud memperingatkan.

"Maaf, di sini Anda harus membayar apa pun yang Anda beli."

"Akan kubayar besok," kata Malfoy kasar, seakan merasa terhina karena ditegur seorang _bartender_. "Bawakan _rum_-nya sekarang."

Madam Rosmerta masih dengan gigih menolak. "Tidak. Kembalilah besok dan bawa bayaran yang Anda maksudkan."

"Aku akan langsung mengusirnya keluar kalau aku jadi kau, Madam."

Orang-orang yang duduk di meja panjang itu langsung terdiam.

Di sisi meja mereka, sejak tadi, Sirius telah mengawasi dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Dia masih duduk santai dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja, dan topi hitamnya tersampir di sisi kursi. Sirius tidak memandang mereka, dia asyik mengamati mangkuk asbak di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam aneh.

"Kau," bentak Bellatrix. "Si Black muda yang sombong."

Sirius mendengus.

"Ada apa, Malfoy?" katanya, kini meletakkan asbak itu dan meraih topi di kursinya. "Kau kehabisan simpanan harta rampasan? Atau sudah lelah merampok penambang-penambang emas?"

Seketika itu juga, Malfoy berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sebaiknya Anda tidak turut campur, Sir," ujar Madam Rosmerta tegas, mendatangi meja kecil Sirius. "Masalah bayar-membayar ini akan saya selesaikan sendiri—"

"Dia akan menyelesaikannya dengan membakar rumah minummu," kata Sirius, kini menatap Malfoy yang berdiri lekat-lekat, cerutunya sudah hilang entah ke mana. "Kau tahu, tampangnya memang seperti pengecut, _even he does rag proper_*, dan dia punya kepala yang sangat licik."

"Apa _sih_ masalahmu?" bentak Avery, kini sudah berdiri juga.

Sekarang, seisi Three Broomsticks menjadi hening.

Malfoy tertawa pelan. "Jadi, Black, kau masih menyimpan dendam padaku, kalau begitu?"

"Amat sangat," jawab Sirius tegas.

"Dia bicara apa, Lucius?" tanya Bellatrix, menatap Malfoy dengan mata membesar. "_I'm balled up here_*."

"Kau tidak tahu, sepupuku tersayang?" kata Sirius pelan kepada wanita itu. "Setelah kau bergabung dengan mereka, kau membutakan matamu sendiri, ya?"

"Kupikir itu hanya cerita lama yang tak penting," jawab Malfoy. "Bella, kau tidak tahu siapa yang menangkap Orion Black dan menguburnya di penjara?"

Tangan Sirius terkepal.

"Aku," ujar Malfoy tenang.

Seluruh rumah minum dipenuhi gerakan tiba-tiba, seakan semua orang mengkeret mendengar pernyataan barusan. Mereka semua tahu Orion Black adalah bandit terbesar yang pernah hidup, dan kalau Lucius Malfoy yang menyeretnya ke penjara, berarti…

"Kau tidak lebih dari manusia serakah yang licik," bentak Sirius, memukul meja. "Kau bergabung dengannya dan menggulingkannya dari dalam. Dan memperoleh uang yang banyak dari Texas Ranger."

"Tidak bisa menerima itu, Black?"

"Tidak," jawab Sirius. "_I'll exfluncticate you_*, Malfoy."

Malfoy tersenyum menghina sambil mengelus Merwin Hulbert dalam saku pistol di ikat pinggangnya. "Kita keluar, kalau begitu?"

.

.

.

"Minggir, minggir!" teriak seseorang yang baru turun dari kuda, berusaha menerobos kerumunan pria dan wanita yang membanjir di pinggir jalan. "Biarkan aku lewat, permisi!"

James terengah-engah ketika akhirnya dia tiba di bagian depan orang-orang itu. Matanya membelalak—di depan mereka semua, tepatnya di bagian belakang rumah minum Three Broomsticks—ada sebuah jalan kosong yang jarang dilewati orang. Dan di sana tampak sekumpulan orang-orang, semua memegang senjata dan tampak marah.

Lalu di tengah jalan itu, astaga—

"Sirius?"

Dua orang sedang berjalan ke arah berlawanan, dan salah satunya adalah Sirius Black, dengan topi hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tapi tentu saja James mengenalinya. Jelas, dia mau berduel lagi, pemuda itu memang senang menantang orang berkelahi—tapi tunggu, lawannya bukan orang sembarangan…

"Itu Lucius Malfoy," kata seseorang dalam kerumunan penonton. "Pemimpin geng mengerikan itu, yang menamai diri mereka Pelahap Maut."

"Ya ampun," James menekap mulutnya.

Saat-saat seperti ini selalu membuat James bergetar ketakutan. Dalam duel pistol, kau hanya butuh satu menit untuk menentukan takdir. Dan takdir Sirius Black hanya dua—hidup, atau mati di tangan orang yang telah mengkhianati ayahnya.

Kedua pria itu berbalik dan saling tatap satu sama lain. Orang-orang berdiri dekat Malfoy bisa melihat peluh mengalir di dahinya, dan matanya berkonsentrasi penuh kepada lawan di hadapannya. Semuanya hanya butuh waktu singkat. Si penembak akan meletakkan tangan-pemegang-pistolnya di atas saku pistol, tanpa menyentuhnya. Dan tangan satunya dengan tangkas siap mengokangnya.

Satu detik. Dua detik.

Bagi para penembak yang terlibat, segalanya terjadi dalam gerakan lambat.

Tangan kiri Sirius menyentuh pistolnya, dan tangan kanannya mencabut dengan cepat. Setengah detik kemudian satu peluru telah siap dilontarkan. Jari telunjuk diselipkan seketika di depan pelatuknya, dan kemudian—

_DOR_.

Semua orang menahan napas.

"Apa—!" teriak Sirius. Tembakannya meleset. Malfoy justru menunduk pada saat yang tepat, dia membungkuk dan meraih sesuatu di sepatu botnya, dan kemudian…

_DOR_.

"TIDAK!" teriak James.

Sirius terjatuh ke tanah. Dan James—lupa bahwa masih ada seorang bandit menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka—berlari menuju sahabatnya yang kini bajunya memerah. "Oh, Tuhan!"

Darahnya terus mengalir membasahi bagian depan pakaian Sirius. James berlutut melihat lubang pelurunya—bukan di dada, melainkan di bahu. Sirius sempat bergerak menghindar dari tembakan telak Malfoy, namun tetap saja, kalau mengenai arteri besar, dia akan kehilangan banyak sekali cairan.

James baru akan bergerak untuk membopong sahabatnya, ketika dia menyadari Malfoy telah berdiri di atas mereka. Pistolnya teracung ke kepala Sirius.

"Hei, _man_, bukan begitu peraturannya!" teriak James nekat. "Kau sudah menang, kan, pulang sana!"

Malfoy tidak mengacuhkan James; dia tersenyum mengejek kepada Sirius, yang bernapas pendek-pendek di tanah. "Kali ini kau kumaafkan, Black. Rawat lukamu dan kita bertemu lagi lain kali."

"Aku… tidak butuh maafmu," bentak Sirius dengan wajah pucat, kehabisan napas.

Rahang Malfoy mengeras.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti," ujar Malfoy kemudian, menyimpan pistolnya dan berbalik pergi.

"Hei, kau takut?" seru Sirius. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?"

Malfoy tidak berbalik, sementara kerumunan orang menjadi ramai mendekati James dan Sirius. Tampak di kejauhan, para Pelahap Maut menaiki kuda-kuda mereka sambil melempar pandang muak kepada Sirius yang terbaring di tanah—dan James mengangkat tubuh sahabatnya itu perlahan, dibantu orang-orang…

"Kenapa kau menantang Malfoy?" tanya James cemas. "Sirius, dia selalu punya _ace in the hole_*."

"Aku… tidak sembarangan menantang," jawab Sirius lemah, berjalan lambat sambil berpegangan pada James. "Dia punya masalah dengan keluargaku."

"Aku tahu soal ayahmu," ujar James tak sabar. "Tapi ini soal mempertaruhkan nyawa—kalaupun kau tadi berhasil menembaknya, teman-temannya akan menyerbumu sampai berkeping-keping. Gengnya Malfoy itu _kejam_, Seer. Reputasi mereka buruk sekali."

Kerumunan orang menipis. Para Pelahap Maut sudah menghilang dari ujung jalan, dan James sekuat tenaga membopong Sirius melewati sisi jalan, menuju Prongs—kuda jenis Morgan milik James yang diikat depan Three Broomsticks.

Sirius menoleh kepada sahabatnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa?" ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. "Kalaupun harus mati dalam melawan Pelahap Maut, aku akan senang sekali, kan?"

.

.

.

**Mustang Ridge, Caldwell, Texas**

**.**

Seorang pria sedang mengendarai kudanya yang berwarna cokelat tua mengkilat, dengan garis putih pada kepalanya dan surainya yang tebal cokelat muda—seekor Tennessee Walking Horse yang gagah. Pemuda di atas kuda itu mengenakan pakaian biasa seperti semua pria di daerah itu, namun dia punya lencana khusus di dalam jaketnya, yang memiliki tanda bintang dan bentuknya agak kecil, namun cukup untuk membuat orang-orang bersikap lebih hormat padanya.

Nama pria itu adalah Remus Lupin, detektif muda yang baru dipindahkan untuk bekerja di Kantor _Sheriff_ Lockhart City. Dia harus menempuh perjalanan menuju Mustang Ridge ini demi sebuah pesan yang dibawa untuk seseorang. Teman lama—apa mungkin dia bisa menyebutnya begitu?

Remus telah tiba di sebuah jalan yang dia yakini adalah tempat tinggal orang yang dicarinya—Spinner's End. Daerah ini sepi sekali, dan rumah-rumahnya jarang. Dia harus memandang berkeliling untuk memastikan tujuannya.

Rumah paling kecil di ujung jalan.

Remus mengikatkan kudanya di sebelah seekor kuda hitam legam yang berdiri tegak di depan rumah itu—lalu menaiki tangga menuju serambi mungilnya. Tidak ada papan nama, tanda, bahkan papan peringatan sekalipun. Tirai-tirainya tertutup rapat, dan kalau tidak ada kuda di depan, Remus pasti sudah yakin sekali rumah itu kosong.

_Tok-tok-tok_.

Remus menunggu, lalu mengetuk lagi sambil berdeham. "Kantor _Sheriff _Lockhart City."

Telinga tajam Remus menangkap suara langkah-langkah dari dalam. Kemudian, pintu menceklik terbuka.

Pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu mengenakan pakaian panjang berwarna hitam yang membuatnya tampak seperti pendeta. Remus mengangguk kepadanya, dan menjabat tangannya—dingin sekali. Rambut si pria juga hitam dan menjuntai lurus membingkai wajahnya yang keras, hidungnya bengkok, sepasang matanya seperti kosong menggema.

Dan pemandangan itu membuatnya sejenak mengingat masa lalu—hari-hari aneh ketika pria ini mungkin menganggapnya 'musuh besar'.

"Selamat siang," kata Remus dengan formal. "Detektif Remus Lupin."

"Tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri begitu, kan?" jawab si pria.

Remus jadi lebih santai untuk tersenyum, meskipun suaranya masih agak bergetar. "Yah, Mr Snape—"

"Panggil aku Severus."

"Sudah lama sekali—dan aku mendengar kau menjadi _ranger_…"

Severus Snape mengangguk kepada Remus. Suasananya menjadi sangat canggung sekarang. Benar, memang Remus adalah 'teman lama' Severus, kalau bisa disebut begitu, terakhir kali mereka saling bertemu saat berusia tujuh belas tahun. Bergabung dengan kepolisian, Remus memang kehilangan kontak dengannya—dia benar-benar tidak menyangka ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Severus telah bekerja untuk Texas Ranger.

Texas Ranger. Pasukan elit penegak hukum yang terdiri dari orang-orang sangat terlatih. Karena sangat besarnya angka kriminalitas di daerah _frontier_ ini, tidak heran pula pemerintah mengetatkan keamanan dengan cara-cara seperti ini. Hanya negara bagian Texas yang saat itu punya _ranger_ khusus, meskipun Severus tidak mengikuti aturan main mereka.

Dia—dikenal di antara anggota-anggota kepolisian—sebagai The Lone Ranger.

"Aku, eh… membawa pesan dari _Sheriff_ Weasley."

Severus melebarkan bukaan pintu. "Masuklah."

Remus membuntuti Severus ke dalam ruang depan sambil melepas topinya. Ruangan di dalam—tidak seperti yang diharapkan Remus—ternyata penuh dengan… buku.

Ada rak-rak yang tinggi hingga mencapai langit-langit, dengan kursi lebar yang nyaman terparkir di sudut, jelas sekali pemilik rumah ini senang menghabiskan waktunya di kursi itu, membaca buku-buku setebal sepatu bot. Remus mengamati dindingnya yang minim (karena semua sudah tertutup rak) dan tidak ada satu pun foto terpajang. Tidak ada sertifikat, barang antik, atau ornamen apa pun.

"Silakan duduk, Detektif Lupin," Severus tersenyum antik.

Remus menarik kursi di depan sebuah meja kayu besar yang juga penuh dengan buku. Kalau orang lain yang tidak kenal Severus, pastilah sudah terheran-heran melihat bagian dalam rumahnya yang tidak mirip penampilan luarnya.

"Ini bukan sebuah misi, Sev," Remus memulai, mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dari tasnya. "Kami berharap kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi, namun… desas-desus yang kami dengar, dan melihat kemungkinan gerak-gerik pelakunya, kami rasa kami akan butuh bantuanmu. Karena itulah aku ingin menyampaikan isu ini—"

"Langsung ke pokok masalah, kurasa, Remus?" kata Severus tenang. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah," sahut Remus buru-buru.

Severus duduk tenang dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di atas meja, mengawasi Remus yang tampaknya agak bingung mau mulai bicara dari mana.

"Biar kutebak," kata Severus akhirnya, "Kau ingin menyampaikan kecurigaan _Sheriff_ Arthur Weasley tentang hubunganku dengan geng bandit yang sedang naik daun di Lockhart City akhir-akhir ini."

"Bukan, tentu saja bukan!" jawab Remus. Dia akhirnya mengangsurkan amplop cokelat tadi ke tangan Severus. "Memang, aku membawa isu tentang geng itu—namun tidak, kami sama sekali tidak mencurigaimu."

"Ada apa dengan mereka, kalau begitu?" tanya Severus lambat-lambat. "Ada apa dengan… para Pelahap Maut?"

Remus memandang rak buku di sisi kirinya dengan pandangan menerawang, seperti berpikir. Lalu dia berkata lambat-lambat, "Ada desas-desus bahwa mereka akan melakukan penculikan di Lockhart City."

"Gerakan yang biasa?" komentar Severus. "Terlalu pengecut untuk bergerak langsung, membunuh di depan hidung warga?"

Remus tidak menjawab.

"Kau yakin tidak mau minum apa-apa, Detektif?"

"Aku… oh, baiklah, punya air es?"

Severus bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke bagian belakang rumah, lenyap dari pandangan Remus. Namun dia masih bisa mendengar pria berbaju hitam itu berjalan di dapur, membuka lemari, dan ada suara denting gelas. Remus melanjutkan, "Arthur merasa kau adalah orang yang paling tepat menangani hal ini—kalau nanti terjadi, dan semoga saja tidak."

"Begitu?" balas Severus.

"Yeah, kita butuh penegak hukum yang punya pengalaman dengan masa lalu tersangka. Itu jelas akan memudahkan segalanya."

Severus tidak menyahuti pernyataan itu. Dia muncul lagi di ruang depan sambil membawa dua gelas air.

"Terimakasih," ujar Remus. "Kau tahu, pemimpin mereka yang lama, Tom Riddle, telah digantikan oleh konglomerat itu, Lucius Malfoy."

"Aku mungkin pernah mendengar soal itu," jawab Severus enteng. "Sebetulnya, hilangnya Tom Riddle memberi harapan besar bagi kita—karena Pelahap Maut hanya kuat jika dibentengi Riddle…"

"Riddle tidak hilang, Severus, dia mati."

Remus meneguk airnya yang dingin, menghilangkan rasa hausnya setelah berjalan naik kuda berlama-lama di kawasan tandus itu. "Baru kemarin mayatnya ditemukan, sepertinya dibuang dan hanyut sampai ke Mississippi."

"Dan pembunuhnya?"

Remus menggeleng pelan. "Tak ada yang tahu. Kami curiga dia digulingkan oleh anak-anak buahnya sendiri, yang haus kekuasaan. Atau memang ada orang yang menyimpan dendam padanya—siapa sih yang tidak dendam pada Tom Riddle? Kau tahu, belakangan dia menyebut dirinya _lord_-apalah."

Severus berujar ringan, "Lord Voldemort."

"Yah, itu pokoknya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum memberitahu saya siapa calon korban penculikan ini, Rem."

Remus tampak kaget. "Astaga, benar. Kurasa aku jadi agak bingung gara-gara panas."

"Apakah dia akan menculik anak orang kaya lagi? Minta tebusan?" tanya Severus.

"Bukan tebusan," Remus menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya. "Ini lebih seperti… balas dendam."

"Pada siapa?"

"Seorang _landlord_ paling makmur di kota. _A big bug_*_,_ _you know_. Dia punya tanah di mana-mana, dan dia tampaknya menguasai beberapa tambang emas, begitu. Orang itu punya dua putri yang sudah dewasa, putri sulungnya malah sudah menikah dengan—uh, pengusaha bor bernama Dursley."

Dan barulah kali ini Severus tampak mengeluarkan ekspresi di wajahnya yang lebih sering datar. Remus sampai terkejut melihat perubahan air muka yang mendadak ini. Namun memang, Severus terlihat terkejut. Amat sangat terkejut. Kedua mata hitamnya melebar. Rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai seakan bergoyang terguncang…

"Dan anak bungsunya?" Severus bertanya, nyaris berbisik.

Remus jadi ikut-ikutan berbisik, mata cokelatnya semakin melebar menandakan ketegangan dan kengeriannya pada ceritanya sendiri. "Putri bungsunya belum menikah. Usianya sepantaran kita, tentunya. Kau mengenalnya, aku juga. Kita tahu betul siapa dia, Severus. Orangnya sangat cantik, populer di kalangan koboi muda. Dia…"

"…Lily Evans."

Dua kata terakhir Severus membuat Remus mengangguk.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Glosarium:**

*All down but nine = tidak mengerti pokok pembicaraannya

*Rag proper = berpakaian bagus

*Balled up = bingung

*Exfluncticate = mengancurkan sampai berkeping-keping

*Ace in the hole = senjata yang tersembunyi

*Big bug = orang penting; bos

**Author's Note:**

Tadinya saya menantikan 5 review sebelum mengapdet, tapi ternyata belom banyak yang review... Hiks. Mohon di-review ya, please? *puppy eyes* #plak


	3. Chapter 3

Haloh, sudah chapter 3! Makasih buat yang udah review dua chapter sebelumnya. Betewe, saya baru nonton film **Warrior's Way**, ceritanya tentang seorang prajurit Korea yang bertualang sampai ke negeri koboi. Keren! Dan aktornya adalah… Jang Dong Gun! Meskipun dia udah om-om, tapi cakepnya naujubileeee! *peluk* Dia itu ganteng dan sekseeeh sekaliiii! XD

Maaf, tadi itu iklan lewat. Saya juga mau menambahkan bahwa mulai chapter ini, saya mengganti sebutan 'Pelahap Maut' menjadi 'Death Eater' saja, karena menurut beberapa pembaca, lebih cocok dengan penggunaan bahasa Inggris sebagai mayoritas istilah di sini. Kalau masih ada yang tertulis PM dan bukan DE, berarti itu kesalahan saya yang nggak jeli saat mengedit. Mohon diingatkan, ya. :)

Selamat membaca chapter 3, dan jangan lupa direview! Semakin banyak review, semakin semangat saya mengapdetnya! :p

* * *

**The Tale of the Three Rangers**

_Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling_

For **ficfan91**'s 20K of Epicness Challenge

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Lockhart City, Caldwell, Texas**

**.**

"Bodoh sekali, bodoh, bodoh."

Lily hampir melempar cermin besar di hadapannya dengan sepatu. Dia merasa seperti orang paling tolol di dunia, sangat tolol. Di atas tempat tidurnya, berbagai macam pakaian berserakan, berpasang-pasang—blus beberapa warna, rok, celana, dan topi-topi…

Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia tengah mencari padanan baju yang tepat untuk keluar rumah hari ini.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya sekadar keluar rumah—oh, Lily pusing sekali jadinya—dia mau pergi ke stadion di tengah kota, _menonton rodeo_. Lalu siapa lagi orang yang akan ada di sana? Ya, si Black itu—yang bahunya sudah sembuh beberapa hari lalu—pasti akan hadir dan membuat kehebohan di tribun penonton. Dan peserta kompetisinya sendiri…

_James_ akan bertanding lagi hari ini, untuk _team roping_. Lily merasa ngeri sendiri, seumur-umur dia tidak pernah menyebut pemuda itu dengan nama depannya. Merasa putus asa, akhirnya dia menyambar pakaian apa pun dari atas tempat tidurnya dan memakainya asal saja—rasanya kepalanya perlu dibenturkan beberapa kali ke dinding…

"Lily!" terdengar panggilan dari luar kamarnya. "Kakakmu datang!"

Kakak perempuan Lily, Petunia—yang telah berganti nama belakang menjadi Dursley—memang sudah tidak tinggal di rumah itu lagi. Namun dia masih berada di Lockhart City, sehingga masih sering kembali ke rumah untuk melihat-lihat keluarga. Petunia hanya lebih tua dua tahun dari Lily, namun dia lebih jangkung, lebih kurus, dan berambut pirang.

Setelah memastikan seluruh pakaiannya kembali tertumpuk rapi dalam lemari, Lily membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan keluar, mengangguk tersenyum kepada kakaknya di meja makan.

"Makan siang yang terlambat," sapa Petunia dengan mulut penuh.

"Vernon tidak ikut?" tanya Lily, duduk di sofa ruang tengah, yang berhubungan dengan ruang makan. "Masih sibuk dengan bor?"

"Ya, ada urusan lain hari ini," Petunia mengangkat bahu. "Aku membawa kabar hebat untuk kalian semua."

Petunia tampak tersenyum amat lebar, sehingga Lily jadi penasaran. Mrs Evans lewat sambil membawa piring-piring yang baru dicuci, melirik kedua putrinya. "Kalian masih belum berangkat? Pertandingannya akan dimulai setidaknya lima belas menit lagi. Ayah kalian sudah pergi duluan sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Sebentar, aku datang," ujar Petunia, mengelap mulutnya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Dik."

Lily bersedekap di pintu sambil tertawa. "Kami pergi dulu, Mom."

Petunia melangkah keluar pintu dan menutupnya, mengenakan topi lebar berwarna merah gelap yang tampak kontras dengan rambut pirangnya. "Kita naik kudaku?"

Lily mengangguk.

"Tunggu di sini," kata kakaknya, "aku akan menjemputnya di belakang."

Lily berdiri di serambi, sementara Petunia menghilang ke samping rumah, tempat kuda cokelatnya terikat. Meski begitu, mereka masih bisa saling bicara. Lily berseru, "Jadi, kabar hebat apa yang kaubawa, Kak?"

Terdengar suara tawa Petunia dari balik batu-bata. "Kau tahu, Lils? Aku hamil."

Lily menekap mulutnya dengan antusias. "Oh, wow! Selamat!"

"Vernon belum tahu," ujar Petunia bersemangat. "Tapi kami berencana, kalau nanti bayinya laki-laki, akan kami beri nama Dudley. Kalau perempuan—"

Tiba-tiba suara Petunia menghilang, ditingkahi ringkik kuda.

"Petunia?" panggil Lily kaget. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban, namun mendadak Lily mendengar suara-suara berbisik di samping rumahnya—dan derap kaki kuda…

"Petunia?" kata Lily hati-hati. "Aku datang—"

Lily muncul di sisi rumah—dan kaget bukan kepalang, terkesiap di tempat.

Kakak perempuannya telah tergeletak di tanah, kepalanya pastilah dipukul sampai ia pingsan. Kuda cokelatnya tampak marah, dan setidaknya ada lima orang asing berdiri di pekarangan rumah mereka saat ini, semuanya bertopeng dan—_membawa senjata_.

"Halo, Cantik," kata orang asing terdekat, yang ternyata wanita.

Lily langsung berbalik—refleks akan lari—namun dia malah bertabrakan dengan orang lain, yang juga membawa pistol. Orang ini pria, yang juga bertopeng, namun rambut pirang terangnya sangat panjang dan melewati bahunya.

Dan sebelum ia sempat mengenali siapa pun, bereaksi, maupun berkata apa-apa, bagian belakang kepalanya juga telah dipukul keras-keras. Detik berikutnya ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa—kecuali hitam.

Lily Evans tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Peserta berikutnya ialah pasangan _team roping_ keempat kali ini!" suara komentator itu disambut teriakan dan sorakan para penonton yang antusias. "Kita sambut juara bertahan musim ini—James dan Alice!"

"Ayo, Sobat," Sirius bergumam dari bangku penonton. Teman-teman mereka yang lain tampak amat bersemangat, bertepuk tangan keras-keras, dan Sirius juga—meskipun masih terlihat ada balutan di bahu kirinya—bekas operasi luka tembak yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

Pertandingan rodeo kali ini jenisnya berbeda. Dinamakan _team roping_, sesuai namanya, pesertanya tidak sendirian, melainkan berdua. Biasanya dimainkan oleh dua orang pria, atau satu pria dan satu wanita, seperti sekarang. James memasuki lapangan di atas kudanya sambil memutar-mutar talinya di atas kepala, tampak senyum berbinar di bibirnya. Di belakang James, seorang wanita muda juga terlihat amat bersemangat. Alice, atlet rodeo wanita yang sangat menyukai tantangan, masuk dengan menaiki kuda putih miliknya.

"Sebentar lagi sapinya akan dilepaskan!" teriak si komentator. "Ya, Alice dan James sedang bersiap-siap di kotak mereka…"

Pada _team roping_, satu di antara mereka akan berperan sebagai _header_, yang memegang bagian kepala. Posisi ini dipegang oleh James. Dan Alice berperan sebagai _heeler_, yang menangani kaki si hewan. Di kejauhan, seekor sapi yang sudah dewasa dilepas ke arena, berlari diiringi sorak riuh penonton.

"Bersiap, kepala!" teriak Alice, tali telah tergulung rapi di tangannya. James hanya punya tiga kesempatan untuk melempar tali, selewat itu, mereka akan didiskualifikasi. Dan mereka tidak boleh keluar dari garis batas kotak tengah.

Sapi itu semakin mendekat, James berkonsentrasi dalam hitungan. Lima meter. Tiga meter. Satu meter.

Tali dilempar.

"_Hop_! Luar biasa, James berhasil meraih kepalanya dalam satu lemparan!"

Dan James tidak lagi mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan penonton, dia sibuk menarik si sapi sekuat tenaga agar tidak keluar dari kotak mereka. Giliran Alice sekarang—ia akan mengikat kaki sapi itu secepat mungkin. Jika dia berhasil mengikat kedua kakinya, mereka akan mendapat nilai penuh. Jika hanya satu kaki, nilai setengah.

Mereka seolah saling mengerti satu sama lain—nyaris tak bicara sama sekali, James akan mengulurkan tali dan Alice sudah tahu harus mengikat di mana. James mengikat leher si sapi tanpa membuat hewan itu kesakitan—menyiksa hewan akan membuat peserta dikeluarkan dari lapangan. Semua penonton menahan napas. Kegiatan ini memang sangat sulit, karena kau harus mengikat sapi yang terus meronta dari atas kuda yang bergerak-gerak.

Setelah akhirnya mereka berhasil mengikat sapi cokelat itu, James memberi aba-aba pada Alice.

Alice menyentuhkan tumitnya yang dipasangi _spur_—semacam benda tajam berujung banyak—ke perut kudanya, pelan-pelan. Si kuda berputar di tempat, bersama kuda James pula. Dalam sedetik, kuda mereka berdiri berhadapan. Dengan posisi itu dicapai, penghitungan waktu dihentikan.

"Jangan lepas, jangan lepas," bisik Alice, memandangi sapi mereka, yang berjuang melepaskan diri dari talinya.

Penghitungan penentuan dimulai.

"SATU!" teriak penonton bersama-sama. "DUA!"

Ini adalah saat-saat paling menakutkan dalam permainan rodeo—menurut James. Dia duduk di atas Prongs, enam detik rasanya lama sekali. Alice tampak ngeri. Si sapi terus saja bergerak-gerak, hampir keluar dari garis batas—

"TIGA! EMPAT!"

Di bangku penonton, Sirius mencengkeram kepalanya, tegang.

"LIMA!" seru komentator. "ENAM!"

Dan seluruh penonton meledak bersorak-sorai. "Enam detik!"

"Yeah!"

Sesuai peraturan—jika selewat enam detik sapinya tak bisa melepaskan diri, maka mereka dianggap lolos. James meloncat turun dari kudanya dan bertos dengan Alice, yang terbahak lebar sekali. Beberapa petugas membuka ikatan sapinya dan membawanya keluar lapangan.

Kemudian Alice dan James keluar dari lapangan, sementara peserta lain masuk arena disambut sorak riuh penonton lagi. Penghitungan pemenang akan dilakukan setelah semua maju untuk _team roping_. Setelah memastikan kuda mereka aman, James dan Alice naik ke bangku penonton.

"Hebat sekali!" cetus Sirius pelan, bergeser untuk memberi tempat duduk pada James. "Aku yakin kalian pasti peserta tercepat."

"Mana Evans?" tanya James menggebu-gebu. "Dia nonton, kan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin ya, tapi aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi."

James tak bisa menyingkirkan nada kecewa dari lenguhannya. Sirius menepuk bahunya, tampak prihatin. "Mungkin dia duduk di suatu tempat yang tak kelihatan dari sini, Sobat."

"Yeah, semoga saja," gumam James, entah kenapa mendadak jadi lemas. Padahal tadi dia masih bersemangat seusai bertanding. Tapi tunggu—dia baru menyadari sesuatu…

"Sirius, kau sakit ya?"

Memang wajah Sirius tampak pucat, dan bicaranya tidak bersemangat dan menggila seperti biasanya. Mata dan bibirnya tampak merah, pandangannya sedikit kuyu.

"Badanku memang agak panas sejak tadi pagi," gumam Sirius. "Mungkin cuma demam biasa."

James mengangkat bahu. "Kau mau pulang saja?"

"Tidak, tidak usah…"

Kedua sahabat itu duduk tanpa kemudian saling bicara selama menit-menit berikutnya. Sirius sibuk memerhatikan permainan—dan James sendiri sibuk memerhatikan bangku-bangku penonton, mencari-cari sampai ke tribun terjauh sekalipun. Namun sosok yang dicari-carinya sama sekali tak tampak.

Malah, James menyaksikan pemandangan agak janggal di kursi paling atas.

"Seer!" dia menyenggol si _gunfighter_. "Sirius, lihat!"

"Huh?" Sirius menoleh, mengikuti arah mata James yang membelalak. Di atas mereka, ada seorang pria yang duduk rapi dengan pakaian bagus—jasnya tampak dijahit di pabrik berkelas dan topinya jelas sekali mahal, dia mengisap pipa dan menatap ke arena dengan tenang…

"Dia?" tanya Sirius. "Maksudmu, Mr Evans?"

Pria itu memang Mr Evans, ayah Lily, _landlord_ terkaya di seluruh Lockhart City. Namun James menggeleng cepat. "Bukan—bukan dia, orang _itu_, yang berdiri di sisinya sambil membungkuk."

Sirius mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang pria muda berseragam yang sedang berbicara kepada Mr Evans. Dari pakaiannya saja, sudah jelas dia siapa. Pria itu bernama Arthur Weasley. Rambutnya yang merah manyala agak mencolok di antara penonton, dan dia membawa senjata di ikat pinggangnya yang berlencana bintang—dia adalah seorang _sheriff_ muda. Penegak hukum di Lockhart City.

"Mereka tampak serius sekali," komentar Sirius. "Dan—uh, Evans tidak ada di dekat ayahnya, James."

James mengangguk, tampak cemas. Apalagi kemudian Mr Evans terlihat amat sangat terkejut, dan langsung berdiri lalu berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan stadion. _Sheriff_ Weasley mengikuti di belakangnya, wajahnya juga terlihat agak tertekan.

"Kita harus ikuti mereka," James memutuskan.

"Apa? Kenapa—?"

James sudah berdiri dan memakai topinya. "Ada _sheriff_ di pertandingan rodeo? Pasti ada apa-apa, Seer. Ayo, kalau kau tidak mau aku sendirian saja."

"Oke, oke."

Mereka berjalan melintasi kaki-kaki penonton yang bersilangan. Di arena, pertandingan masih terus berlangsung. Sirius mengekor di belakang James, yang menuruni tangga dengan susah payah saking ramainya lautan manusia di situ. Setibanya di bawah, Mr Evans dan _Sheriff _Weasley sudah berjarak sepuluh meter jauhnya, berbicara berdua di luar, dekat parkiran kuda dan kereta.

Sebelum mencapai gerbang luar, stadion itu punya semacam terowongan yang merupakan jalan masuk dan keluar lingkungan stadion. Ayah Lily sedang berdiri di ujung terowongan sebelah kiri, jadi James dan Sirius menyusurinya dari sebelah kanan. Mereka berjalan sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku, pura-pura tidak peduli—namun James memasang telinga.

Mereka tiba di barisan kuda yang paling dekat dengan terowongan.

"…saya baru menerima beritanya dari keluarganya sendiri, Sir, kakak si korban—anak sulung Anda."

"Tapi bagaimana—bagaimana?" ujar Mr Evans, kepanikan yang sangat jelas terpancar baik dari suara maupun wajahnya. "Saya harus bagaimana, _Sheriff_?"

"Lebih baik Anda pulang dulu, kan, Sir?" jawab Arthur agak cemas. "Atau kita langsung ke kantor sekarang—detektif kami sedang menginterogasi Mrs Dursley."

"Mereka pasti menginginkan tebusan…" keluh Mr Evans, "dan anakku, anak bungsuku…" kelihatannya dia mau menangis.

_Sheriff_ Weasley, yang topinya sejak tadi tergantung di bahu, kini kembali dipasang di kepala. "Silakan naik ke kereta Anda, Sir, kita harus segera bergerak dari sini. Siapapun pelakunya, penculiknya pastilah masih di Lockhart City—waktu amat berharga."

"B-baiklah, baiklah…"

Mereka berlalu, meninggalkan Sirius dan James yang berdiri kaku di ujung terowongan dengan ekspresi horor di kedua wajah mereka.

"K-kau dengar itu?" Sirius menoleh kepada sahabatnya, yang pucat setengah mati. "Si Evans, dia…"

"…diculik," James tersedak.

Keduanya saling pandang, separo-kaget, separo-putus asa. Tidak ada yang menyangka hal tersebut akan terjadi, seorang Lily Evans—wanita muda yang spontan dan blak-blakan, namun tak pernah mencari masalah dengan siapapun…

"Kita harus bagaimana sekarang, James?"

.

.

.

Kantor _Sheriff_ Lockhart City mungkin adalah bangunan terbesar kedua di kota itu, setelah bangunan kantor pos beberapa blok di seberangnya. Sementara bangunan terbesar ketiga adalah tempat praktik dokter di ujung kota yang lain. Ada beberapa orang yang bekerja di kantor itu, namun semuanya dipimpin oleh seorang _sheriff_, pejabat paling tinggi dalam keamanan kota.

Arthur Weasley adalah seorang pria yang tak mudah putus asa dan berdedikasi tinggi. Terbukti dari jabatan yang berhasil diperolehnya di umur yang masih sangat muda—dia hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada James dan Sirius. Setelah _sheriff_ yang lama, Fabian Prewett, pindah dari _county_ Caldwell ke Coke, Arthur langsung diangkat untuk menggantikannya.

"Ssst! Sirius, topimu kelihatan!"

Sirius kaget dan menunduk sedikit. Di hadapannya, James sedang mendongak dengan posisi tubuh yang tak nyaman—membungkuk setengah. Ya, mereka berdua sedang berada di dekat jendela samping kantor _sheriff_—melakukan apa lagi kalau bukan menguping!

Di balik jendela itu, tepat di baliknya, terletak meja salah satu orang yang bekerja untuk _sheriff_, seorang detektif. James dan Sirius mengenalnya. Detektif itu adalah Remus Lupin, pria yang sebaya mereka, dan pernah menjadi teman bermain sesama kecil. Remus orangnya sangat rajin belajar dan serius sekali, sehingga mereka tak heran ketika kemudian mendengar kabar bahwa ia telah menjadi detektif.

Dan hari ini, meja Remus penuh dikelilingi orang-orang yang membahas satu hal tertentu.

"…saya dan Lily akan pergi menonton rodeo. Saya pergi ke belakang untuk mengambil kuda, lalu tiba-tiba saja kepala saya dipukul dari belakang…"

"Anda melihat siapa yang melakukannya?" terdengar suara Remus dari balik jendela.

Di dalam, Petunia menggeleng pelan. "Saya langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Dan ketika saya terbangun, saya sudah di dalam rumah, dan Lily sudah menghilang. Rupanya Mom menemukan saya dalam keadaan pingsan dan langsung minta tolong…"

"…dan aku datang," sambung Arthur tegas. "Dia siuman beberapa detik setelah aku tiba di sana, lalu kami menyadari bahwa pelakunya meninggalkan pesan, iya kan, Mrs Dursley?"

"Ya," jawab Petunia. "Ada kertas yang mereka selipkan di saku saya, semacam pesan."

Remus mengerutkan kening sambil membaca sehelai kertas yang penuh dengan bekas lipatan di atas mejanya. Semua orang di sana diam, hanya tinggal suara pelan yang terdengar seperti isakan, sampai ke luar jendela. Sepertinya Mr Evans tengah menangis pelan-pelan.

Arthur berkata, "Yah, sepertinya sudah jelas, kita akan segera kirim orang untuk mengatasi masalah ini."

"_At least we know that she's still above snakes_*," ujar Remus.

"Kenapa dia tidak membaca suratnya?" bisik Sirius kesal. "Dan gadis itu memangnya dibawa ke mana—?"

"_Sirius!_" tiba-tiba James membelalak. "Menunduk!"

Terlambat. Remus Lupin sudah menoleh dan melihat—dengan jelas—bagian kecil dari topi hitam Sirius yang menyembul dari balik jendela.

"Ada yang menguping, Sir!"

Sirius mengumpat pelan. Dirinya dan James langsung melompat menjauh dari jendela, dan berlari tunggang-langgang menuju Prongs dan Padfoot yang diparkir tak jauh dari sana.

Semua orang dalam ruangan langsung melihat ke luar jendela, kecuali Arthur, yang langsung berlari keluar dari kantor. Semua orang di kantor sampai kaget melihatnya berlari secepat itu, dan setibanya di luar, dia langsung berteriak-teriak. Sementara, Sirius dan James sudah naik ke kuda masing-masing dengan kecepatan ekstra.

"James Potter! Dan Sirius Black! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Sore, _Sheriff_," James mengangkat topinya dan memasang senyum tak berguna. "Kami, eh, tidak sedang apa-apa kok."

"Kalian berada di bawah jendela Detektif Lupin tadi," Arthur bersedekap. "Kalau aku tak kenal kalian, aku bisa menuduh bahwa kalianlah pelaku penculikan itu."

"Nah, Anda kan kenal kami," kata Sirius, menampilkan cengiran tak bersalah persis seperti James. "Anda tahu bahwa kami teman dekat Lily Evans, kan? Kami ingin membantu—"

Di dalam ruangan Remus, Mr Evans sedang membuka daun jendela dengan ekspresi kesal setengah mati. "Bocah koboi itu!" geramnya. "Si Potter!"

Tak ada yang mencegahnya bergerak. Remus hanya memandang keluar dengan wajah bersimpati—mendengarkan percakapan antara James dan Sirius dengan Arthur di pekarangan kantor. Sebagai teman mereka, Remus tentunya juga sangat mengenal Lily, dan dia yakin, keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan wanita itu sama besarnya dengan Sirius, maupun James…

"Kalian tinggal di rumah saja, biarkan kami yang mengurusnya," kata Arthur galak—meskipun James yakin dia tidak betul-betul marah. "Nanti kalian malah membuatnya makin runyam. Dan Black, jangan kauanggap aku tidak tahu tentang duelmu dengan si Malfoy itu berhari-hari yang lalu—aku hanya tak mau kau terlibat masalah lagi."

Sirius tidak menjawab.

"Suruh mereka pergi!" tiba-tiba Mr Evans berteriak dari jendela Remus di sisi kantor. "Pulangkan mereka, _Sheriff_!"

James memutar bola matanya. Sirius melempar pandangan lemah menyebalkan 'ya-ampun-calon-mertua-tersayangmu-tuh'.

"Kalian sudah dengar, kan?" tukas Arthur buru-buru. "Pergilah sekarang sebelum membuat masalah baru, oke?"

Bibir James mengerucut, namun mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain memacu Prongs dan Padfoot pergi meninggalkan Kantor _Sheriff _Lockhart City.

.

.

.

Roda-roda besi berdiameter lebar itu berputar dan terus berputar. Setiap putarannya disambut oleh batu-batu dan kerikil di jalanan—membuatnya berguncang dan berguncang. Kereta yang bertengger di atas roda-roda itu pun selalu berguncang. Jalannya terdengar bising, karena ditingkahi derap kaki dua kuda yang menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Belum lagi, masih ada suara cambukan dari orang yang mengendarai kedua kuda itu agar terus berlari cepat menarik kereta kayunya.

"Pastikan jangan terpisah!" seru seseorang yang mengendarai kuda lain, di depan kereta yang melaju itu. "Beberapa saat lagi kita akan tiba di jalan yang ramai!"

"Beres, Lucius!" balas Goyle, yang mengekor di belakang kereta.

Iring-iringan itu melewati pinggir tebing yang amat sangat curam, dan guncangan-guncangan keretanya semakin hebat. Mungkin karena itulah, seseorang yang tengah tertidur di dalamnya akhirnya terbangun.

Lily membuka matanya dalam kegelapan, merasa ngeri. Dalam beberapa detik, akhirnya dia mengingat apa yang telah menimpanya—dia tadi dibuat pingsan, dan sekarang sedang… oh, diangkut? Naik kereta? Ke mana? Oleh siapa? Untuk tujuan apa?

"Mmmh!"

Dia mencoba bergerak—tidak bisa. Lily tengah terbaring di dasar kereta, dengan tangan dan kaki terikat dan mulut ditutup rapat. Dilumpuhkan. Dibuat tak bisa berkutik. Tak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang kecuali satu: penculikan. Dia beringsut menuju jendela kecil yang diberi kain penutup, sedikit demi sedikit.

Hanya suara angin dan gerakan roda yang terdengar dari luar. Lily sudah nyaris putus asa ketika kemudian terdengar suara-suara orang berbicara.

"Masih jauhkah?" seru sebuah suara laki-laki, bariton.

"Tentu saja masih!" jawab suara melengking wanita—Lily mengenalinya sebagai wanita yang ada di rumahnya ketika ia dipingsankan. Mereka adalah gerombolan penculik yang sedang mengangkutnya sekarang. "Tapi ini adalah rute tercepat—_it's across lots_*_!_—dan ramai, menyulitkan pengejaran, tentunya!"

"_El Camino Real_," kata seorang laki-laki lain. "Mereka mungkin takkan mengira kita mengambil jalan ini. Terlalu umum."

Di dalam kereta, Lily terkesiap. Dia _kenal_ suara laki-laki yang terakhir. Tidak, dia tidak mengenalnya sebagai seorang teman baik. Orang itu, lebih tepatnya, adalah kenalan ayahnya. Lily sering melihatnya bertemu ayahnya di rumah, atau di mana-mana. Tapi, kalau memang tebakannya benar…

Dalam kepalanya mendadak muncul gambaran terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum jatuh pingsan: seorang pria bertopeng, dan rambut pirang terang yang panjang. Tak salah lagi. Itu Lucius Malfoy!

Dia bergidik keras. Siapa yang tak tahu Lucius Malfoy? Anggota geng paling menakutkan di Lockhart City—dan dia kaya raya. Dia menguasai banyak hal dengan kejahatan dan uang. Dan kalau kau sudah berurusan dengan Malfoy—segalanya akan berubah pelik. Pasti.

"Aku sudah hampir bisa mencium bau uang," suara wanita itu terdengar lagi. "Kota yang berkilauan, sangat menjanjikan! Dan kita akan mendapatkan bayaran kita segera!"

"Sangat segera!" jawab si pria bersuara bariton. "Pacu kuda-kuda kalian, teman-teman—kita menuju ke San Antonio!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Glosarium:**

*Above snakes = masih hidup

*Across lots = jalan tercepat

**Catatan:**

Petunia dan Lily adalah kakak-beradik yang akrab di sini. Fufufu. Dan tentu, di versi buku, Petunia berambut pirang, bukan hitam seperti di film.

Alice yang jadi pasangan James di _team-roping rodeo_ adalah dimaksudkan sebagai Alice Longbottom, tentunya dia belum menikahi Frank. Dan saya tidak tahu nama belakangnya sebelum menikah, jadi tidak dicantumkan.

**Author's Note:**

Di review sebelumnya, ada beberapa yang tanya soal jumlah chapter dan pairing. Jumlah chapter cerita ini nanti (kalau nggak ada perubahan) adalah 14 chapter dengan rata-rata 2500 kata per chapter. Dan soal pairing, tidak ada pair slash di cerita ini, maaf. :p Adanya sejumput SSLE dan sejumput JPLE. Lagian saya juga lebih menekankan ke action dan adventure-nya, sih.

Sampai sini dulu, jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya yaaa! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Oke, sebelum cerita ini mulai, saya mau numpang iklan lagi. *ehem*

Ada beberapa film koboi keren yang menginspirasi saya dan saya jadikan referensi untuk menulis fanfic ini. Di antaranya, ada **Shanghai Noon** (pemainnya Jackie Chan dan Owen Wilson), lalu ada **American Outlaws **(pemainnya Colin Farrell), dan ada **3.10 to Yuma **(pemainnya Russell Crowe dan Christian Bale).

_Shanghai Noon_ ceritanya tentang seorang prajurit dari kekaisaran Cina yang bertualang sampai ke negeri koboi demi menyelamatkan putri kerajaan. Kalo _American Outlaws_, ceritanya tentang sekelompok bandit yang jago rampok dan jadi buronan di seluruh negeri koboi. Dan _3.10 to Yuma_ ceritanya tentang seorang _sheriff_ yang ditugaskan untuk membawa seorang bandit untuk dihukum, tapi lama-lama dia malah melihat bahwa bandit itu sebetulnya baik hati.

Tiga-tiganya keren, dimainkan oleh aktor-aktor keren, sangat direkomendasikan untuk ditonton! :)

Yak, mari kita kembali ke fanfic!

* * *

**The Tale of the Three Rangers**

_Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling_

For **ficfan91**'s 20K of Epicness Challenge

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Diusir satu kali, ternyata, tidak membuat James Potter dan Sirius Black kapok untuk menghadapi usiran untuk yang kedua kalinya—meskipun putra sulung Orion Black itu tidak sedang berada dalam kesehatan yang prima.

Malam sudah turun—meski belum sepenuhnya. Masih ada sisa semburat ungu dan oranye di langit, namun keadaan sudah cukup gelap untuk membuat mereka lebih aman bersembunyi. Kali ini Sirius melepas topinya agar tidak membuat masalah lagi—mereka sedang menguping di jendela yang berbeda.

Ruangan Arthur Weasley.

Kantor _sheriff_ tentunya masih terus beroperasi sampai malam—di mana toko-toko sudah mulai tutup, padahal belum lagi jam makan malam. Sudah banyak pegawai yang pulang, namun dua orang itu masih terus berbicara dalam ruangan, sangat serius.

"Sudah kauhubungi Mr Snape?"

"Aku langsung mengirim telegram tadi," Remus menjawab. "Disertai segala rinciannya. Dikirim sebagai surat privat. Mahal sekali jadinya," dia menambahkan, setengah bercanda.

"Mungkin ia akan berangkat dari Mustang Ridge, kalau begitu," kata Arthur, mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayunya.

Remus berjalan bolak-balik di depan meja _sheriff_ itu. "Apakah dia aman? Mr Snape sendirian saja, kan? Apakah kita perlu mengirim bantuan?"

Sirius melotot kaget kepada James. Tanpa suara mulutnya bergerak, "_Snape?_"

"Seharusnya perlu…" jawab Arthur lambat-lambat. "Mungkin besok pagi aku akan mencari orang untuk itu."

"Kalau mereka sudah bergerak dari rumah Slytherin, mungkin orang-orang itu harus segera mengejarnya."

Di luar jendela, tiba-tiba James bergerak dalam gelap. "Kau dengar itu, Sirius?"

Tampak Sirius mengangguk pelan. "Dia menyebut tempatnya. _Rumah Slytherin_."

Tak banyak orang yang mengenal nama tempat itu. Namun, karena pengalaman Sirius yang sering bergaul dengan para bandit, dia memang tahu tentang keberadaan rumah Slytherin. Sesungguhnya itu adalah nama sebuah rumah kayu besar di bagian selatan Lockhart City, dan dikenali sebagai markas besar salah satu geng—tak salah lagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"Death Eaters," James berkata dalam kengerian. "Merekalah yang menculiknya."

Sirius menyambar lengan James dan menariknya menjauh dari jendela perlahan. Mereka mengendap-endap menjauhi pekarangan kantor itu, lalu berlari ke jalan sesegera mungkin. Untunglah, baik Remus maupun Arthur sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah mencuri-dengar percakapan penting mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Setelah yakin mereka sudah jauh dari kantor _sheriff_, Sirius berbalik ke arah James. Mata hitamnya seakan menyala-nyala.

"Kita sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, James. Kita harus bergerak. _Sekarang_."

Sahabatnya itu tampak kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu—kita ke rumah Slytherin _sekarang_? Tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"_Well_, di sana ada banyak Death Eaters!" jawab James ngeri. "Mereka semua tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kita! Dan belum lagi kita harus menemukan Evans entah di mana dalam rumah itu—"

Tiba-tiba James terdiam. Berbicara tentang Lily membuatnya tertekan.

"Dan mereka tidak akan segan-segan juga membunuh_nya_," sergah Sirius tak sabar.

"A-aku… Yah…"

Sirius tidak menanyakan persetujuan lebih lanjut. Ia lalu membongkar tas kecil yang selalu dibawa-bawanya. "Berdoalah kita bisa menyelinap dan sama sekali tidak terbunuh—"

"Ja-jangan ngomong begitu," tukas James, bergidik. Dia mengawasi Sirius mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya—sepucuk pistol Enfield yang baru dibelinya waktu itu.

Sirius menatap James. "_Are you heeled_*?"

James menggeleng. Namun kemudian dia tidak terkejut melihat sahabatnya memasukkan tangan lagi ke dalam tas—dan mengeluarkan satu pistol lagi dari sana. James mengenalinya sebagai Aston Cavalry lama peninggalan Orion Black. Diterimanya pistol itu dengan tangan bergetar. Meskipun dia sahabat karib Sirius, namun dia jarang sekali menyentuh senjata api…

"Aku tahu kenapa kau begitu nekat ingin ke sana, Sirius."

James menyelipkan senjatanya ke ikat pinggangnya, sementara Sirius mengangkat alis ke arahnya. "Kau mau balas dendam kepadanya, kan? Si Malfoy."

"Tentu," jawab Sirius. "Itu sudah jelas. Aku kan sudah janji akan menghancurkannya sampai berkeping-keping."

Dan detik berikutnya, mereka berdua telah melepas ikatan kuda mereka, yang tersembunyi di balik pagar warga supaya tidak ketahuan si _sheriff_. Dan sejurus kemudian hanya tinggal derap kaki kudalah yang bergema di sepanjang jalan berbatu itu, sementara bulan terus meninggi di langit berbintang.

.

.

.

"Ki-kita belum makan malam, eh?"

"Setelah semua ini, kita akan makan sepuasnya, James."

"Tapi—kau sedang sakit."

"Aku cuma demam, ayolah!"

James menghela napas. Terkadang, agak susah mengubah pikiran orang yang penuh dengan pembalasan dendam. Bukannya dia tidak mau mendukung sahabatnya—dia sendiri juga sangat ingin menyelamatkan Lily dari penjahat-penjahat sialan itu—tapi James merasa dia tidak siap. Entahlah kalau Sirius memang siap.

Jalan ini sangat sepi. Di siang hari saja sudah sangat sepi—apalagi jika sudah malam begini. Dari belokan sudah langsung terlihat; sebuah rumah yang besar, _two story building_, sepenuhnya terbuat dari kayu.

"Itu rumah Slytherin," bisik James.

"Gelap sekali," komentar Sirius.

Persis di depan bangunan besar itu, ada sebuah gerbang tinggi yang tampaknya menuju ke stasiun kereta barang yang tak terpakai, memang sangat gelap. Mereka semakin mendekat dan mendekat—dan bisa melihat, di depan pintunya tergantung panji-panji besar yang sepertinya terbuat dari kain. Warnanya hijau, dan kalau disenteri pasti berkilauan.

"Tengkorak dan ular, lambang Death Eaters."

"Ku-kurasa tempat ini kosong," kata James. "Lihat, di dalamnya gelap semua."

Memang, dari depan, tak terlihat satu pun lampu yang menyala di sana. Tirai-tirainya tertutup rapat. Namun Sirius malah mencabut senjatanya dengan waspada.

"Belum tentu. Bisa saja itu tipuan—dan Evans masih disekap di dalam, entah di mana…"

Mereka turun dari kuda dengan hati-hati, dalam bayang-bayang. Rumah Slytherin ada di sisi kanan jalan—sisi kanan Sirius dan James. Bulan penuh menggantung di hadapan mereka, membentuk bayangan panjang dua orang bertopi ke arah belakang. Jauh di depan mereka, jalannya menyempit masuk ke hutan lebat.

Berada di sana memang bisa terasa sangat menakutkan. Tapi bagi James dan Sirius, yang termotivasi oleh hal lain, mereka sama sekali tak sempat memikirkan betapa mengerikannya suasana di sana malam itu.

"Pintu belakang," gumam James.

Dia memimpin jalan memutar. Sekeliling mereka semakin gelap saja—rumah-rumah di sana agak jarang dan tampaknya semua orang sedang pelit lampu. Mereka menghindari teras samping dengan hati-hati. Seluruh rumah ini dibangun dari kayu, dan kalau satu papan saja berkeriut, tamatlah riwayat mereka. Pintu belakang rasanya jauh sekali, rumah itu terlalu besar.

"Si-siap?"

Sirius memutar kenop pintu. Terkunci.

"Pegangi pintunya, James," katanya.

Dan Sirius mengeluarkan serencengan kunci dari dalam tasnya—ada-ada saja, pikir James—itu adalah kunci-kunci duplikat yang didapatnya dari pembuat kunci di kota. Tadi sebelum ke sini, mereka mampir lima menit di rumah Sirius untuk membawa benda-benda tertentu. Tampaknya Sirius punya kunci rumah seluruh warga Lockhart City. Dia mencoba beberapa, dan akhirnya, kunci pintu belakang itu berbunyi 'klik'.

"Hebat," gumam James, terbahak tanpa suara.

Ambang pintu mulai terbuka. Di dalam sama saja, tetap gelap, tak ada satu pun lampu yang menyala.

"Sepertinya memang kosong…"

"Sssh."

Suara-suara mereka terdengar nyaring sekali, karena di sana amat hening. James mengeluarkan senter yang tadi dibawa dari rumah Sirius, dan menyalakannya ke arah lantai kayu. Bersama cahaya yang naik, mereka melihat keadaan lantai dasar rumah itu. Ada kursi-kursi, meja, lemari-lemari, layaknya rumah normal. Botol-botol minuman terserak di meja makan. Gelas-gelas dan piring-piring yang belum dicuci menumpuk di bak cuci piring.

"Bukan tuan rumah yang rapi," kata James. "Kita cek lantai atas?"

Sirius mengangguk. Mereka menghampiri tangga kayu di ujung ruangan, dekat pintu depan. James mulai merasa tangannya pegal, yang kanan menggenggam pistol sampai berkeringat, dan yang kiri mengangkat senter tinggi-tinggi. Tangganya terjal, namun untunglah tidak goyah. James naik duluan.

Mereka sudah hampir mencapai bordes pertama ketika terdengar bunyi _BRAK_ mengerikan.

"Apa—?"

Suara James bergaung nyaring sekali, dan Sirius tampak turun dua anak tangga dengan bising—rupanya dia terpeleset. Detik berikutnya Sirius sudah berpegangan dan berhenti bergerak. Keduanya menjadi tegang sekali—bunyi keras tadi pastilah bisa membangunkan orang tidur!

Mereka berdua mematung di bordes, satu mengarahkan lampu dan senjata ke atas, satunya bersiap untuk menembak ke bawah. Selewat beberapa detik, tak ada orang yang muncul, jadi James memutuskan untuk terus bergerak.

"Ada dua kamar," bisik James. "Kau cek yang kiri, aku ke kanan."

Sirius mengacungkan jempol. Mereka mengendap-endap berpisah, menghampiri dua pintu kayu besar yang tertutup rapat dalam rumah itu. Senter mereka dimatikan, karena dari jendela besar di sisi rumah, cahaya bulan purnama merambat masuk. James berdiri di depan pintu ruangan di kanan tangga sambil memasang telinga.

Di seberang tangga, sahabatnya mengangguk, siap membuka pintu.

Dengan jantung berdebar seratus sepuluh kali per menit, James memutar kenop pintunya dengan kecepatan ekstra—dan langsung mengarahkan senjatanya ke dalam ruangan.

Selama sepersekian detik dia mengira ruangan itu kosong—meski dia berharap Lily Evans ada di sana, dan ternyata tidak—tapi ruangan itu adalah semacam kamar tidur dengan dua ranjang. Namun tidak hanya itu. Dengan matanya yang berputar heran, James menyadari kamar itu penuh dengan… benda-benda berwarna hitam dan merah berbentuk silinder, besar-besar, saling berkait…

"Oh, tidak," seru James tercekat. Dia sudah menyadari apa itu—benda-benda itu punya _sumbu_.

Dia menoleh segera kepada Sirius. "Ini jebakan! Jangan buka pintunya—!"

Terlambat.

Sirius sudah mendorong pintu di sisi kiri tangga sampai terbuka lebar—dan detik berikutnya—

_DUAR!_

Ledakan besar yang menyilaukan membuat Sirius terpental mundur—nyaris jatuh berguling-guling ke tangga. Serpihan-serpihan kayu menghujaninya. James berlari menuju sahabatnya, yang terbatuk-batuk, sambil berteriak-teriak, "Mereka memasang dinamit di seluruh kamar di rumah ini! Kita harus keluar dari sini!"

Sirius merangkak dengan pistol menggaruk lantai. "Tapi Evans—dan Malfoy…?"

_DUAR!_

Ada ledakan lain yang memekakkan telinga—datang dari kamar yang tadi dibuka James. Lagi-lagi mereka harus merunduk untuk menghindari serpihan ledakan yang menghujani seluruh lantai dua. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua kamar itu mulai terbakar dengan cepat…

"Mereka tidak di sini! Rumah ini kosong!" teriak James, membantu Sirius berdiri. "Mereka mau membunuh siapapun yang datang ke sini! Seluruh dinamitnya tersambung, Seer!"

_DUAR! DUAR!_ Tak hanya dari dua kamar itu, rupanya para Death Eaters sudah menyetel bahan peledaknya sedemikian rupa sehingga punya efek domino, apinya merambat dan meledakkannya satu per satu—

Tiba-tiba saja rumah yang gelap itu terang-benderang oleh api yang melahap dinding-dinding kayunya—asapnya tebal membutakan…

"Turun! SEKARANG!"

Sirius sudah mencapai tangga ketika—_DUAR!_—ledakan yang besar sekali tiba-tiba muncul, membakar tangga-tangga kayunya.

"Tidak bisa lewat, kita bisa terbakar!" teriak Sirius.

James melongok ngeri dari balkon dalam—ternyata lantai bawah juga sudah mulai dirambati api. Mereka tak mungkin turun lagi, seluruh tangganya terbakar. Ada bunyi berkeriut mengerikan, dan James masih berpegangan pada _railing_—

"AWAS!" pekik Sirius, melompat sambil mendorong sahabatnya sampai terjengkang ke lantai. Pada saat yang sama, _railing_ yang disandari James tadi roboh ke bawah tangga.

James terbatuk-batuk, panas apinya mungkin belum apa-apa, tapi paru-parunya terasa sesak sekali. Ledakan demi ledakan terus terdengar dari kiri-kanan mereka. Sirius menarik-narik lengannya keras-keras. "James, atap di belakangmu sudah mulai roboh!"

"Jendela, Siri, jendela!"

Cahaya bulan memang masih terlihat menerangi ruangan yang terbakar itu, lewat jendela persegi di depan tangga. Satu-satunya jalan…

James melompat bangun.

_DUAR_ lagi, kali ini mungkin datangnya dari dapur—ada suara pecahan barang-barang pecah-belah yang memekakkan telinga—disertai lantai yang bergetar di bawah kakinya. _Tidak_, lantai itu tidak hanya bergetar, tapi James merasa kakinya merangsek melewati papan-papan.

"SIRIUS! LANTAINYA ROBOH!"

Sirius menarik James sekuat tenaga, sementara lantai dua mulai terasa miring. James bergelantungan dengan kakinya menembus langit-langit lantai satu, merasakan hawa amat panas merambati telapak kakinya. Dengan satu tarikan, akhirnya Sirius berhasil membuat kaki James kembali menapak—dia berlari menyusuri gang yang semakin miring.

"Cepat, cepat!"

James menyusul tertatih-tatih, api bergoyang-goyang mengancam di dinding kanan-kirinya. Tangan Sirius bergetar ketika dia menggeser jendelanya terbuka—seketika, angin dingin berhembus masuk dari luar, memberinya sedikit oksigen di tengah pengap dan sesaknya ruangan itu. Dia mulai memanjat, tergesa.

"Langsung loncat ke tanah!" seru James.

Sirius menarik napas tegang, dan dalam satu lompatan panjang, dia mendarat di tanah berpasir. "Tidak terlalu tinggi, James, cepat!"

Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, James memanjat pinggir jendela. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar bunyi keretekan dari arah belakangnya—ribut sekali—James menoleh. _Langit-langit rumah itu sedang runtuh ke lantai_.

"Ayo, ayo, ayo!" pekik Sirius di tengah gelap malam. "Loncat!"

James sudah mengeluarkan kakinya, sementara tempat duduknya bergetar. Detik berikutnya dia merasakan dirinya terbang ke udara malam, sementara suara gedubrakan yang sangat bising membuatnya merasa ngeri. Dia mendarat berguling-guling di sebelah Sirius, tubuhnya sakit semua.

"Lari, lari!" Sirius menarik-narik bajunya.

Dan James memandangi jendela tempat mereka meloncat tadi dengan ketakutan—kalau dia terlambat satu detik saja, dia akan mati terperangkap di dalam sana!

Dengan tubuh yang letih dan wajah serta pakaian yang tercoreng-moreng, Sirius Black dan James Potter berdiri kelelahan di jalanan berbatu, angin berpasir bertiup dari arah kiri mereka, dengan takjub memandangi pemandangan di hadapan kedua pria muda itu…

Rumah Slytherin, yang tadinya berdiri gagah di pekarangan luasnya, kini sepenuhnya berada dalam kobaran api. Hutan-hutan di sekelilingnya tampak terang-benderang, panji-panji tengkorak-ularnya melambai menyala-nyala, dan potongan-potongan kayu berserakan di halaman—atapnya habis, seluruh lantai dua sudah akan segera runtuh.

"Kita bodoh sekali, ya?" tutur James, tertekan.

"Jadi, Lily Evans disekap di mana?" balas Sirius, lebih tertekan.

Berlatarbelakang langit malam, cahaya api yang melahap seluruh bangunan itu tampak kolosal mengerikan. James masih sibuk mengatur napasnya, memandangi rumah Slytherin yang hancur dengan kening berkerut lelah. Namun ketika dia menoleh, dia baru menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sudah berlari menuju parit lebar di sisi jalan—membungkuk, sedang muntah-muntah.

"Siri?" James menghampirinya dengan ngeri. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sirius tampak pucat sekali meskipun wajahnya hitam kena asap. Dia meludah dengan ekspresi muak. James jadi merasa bersalah.

"Seharusnya kita tidak ke sini," katanya. "Kau betul-betul perlu istirahat!"

Sahabatnya tidak menjawab, hanya mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan baju. Dia menyambar bahu James.

"Orang-orang sudah keluar untuk melihat," bisiknya pelan. "Ayo pergi."

Dan kedua pemuda itu berlari tergesa—menuju bayang-bayang tempat kuda diparkir. Benar saja, semakin ramai warga yang keluar dari rumah-rumah mereka, dengan bingung bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang membakar markas besar bandit ini. Tanpa suara, Sirius dan James mulai bergerak pergi. Lunglai.

Dengan bayangan panjang dua pria bertopi di atas kuda di hadapan mereka, menjauhi rumah yang terbakar habis itu, mereka berjalan membelakangi purnama.

Kecewa.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Glosarium:**

*Heeled = bersenjata

**Author's Note:**

Karena beberapa chapter sebelum ini agak panjang, chapter yang ini lebih singkat. Hehehe. Dan maaf juga, seperti yang pernah saya katakan, saya selalu memperjelas adegan action sampai jadi panjang lebar dan butuh satu halaman penuh hanya untuk menggambarkan satu adegan. Saya emang nggak bisa ditahan kalau lagi nulis action. *nyengir tak bersalah*

Nah, ada yang mau review? Ayo reviewww! :)

PS. Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat saya mengapdet. :p


	5. Chapter 5

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha~ Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha~ Ha-ha-ha-HAA! Ha-HAA! Ha-HAA! Ha-ha-ha-ha-HAA! Ha-ha-ha-ha-HAAA~~~~

Oke, tadi itu bukan tawa. Bukan tawa! Itu lagu!

Kalau udah pernah liat _Candide_, pasti tahu aria _Glitter and Be Gay_. Kalau tahu _Glitter and Be Gay_, pasti tahu bagian sehabis reff-nya. "Ha-HAA! Ha-HAA! Ha-HAA!" gitu. Dan versi Kristin Chenoweth-nya keren sangat! Saya ngefans sama dia! Hueeee! Kenapa saya nggak bisa kayak gitu~ *gelundungan*

…

Lagi-lagi saya ngoceh, ya. Mengoceh sebelum memulai cerita itu nikmat sekali! Ketularan siapa, ya? *lirik kiri-kanan*

Ya sudahlah, silakan mulai membaca!

* * *

**The Tale of the Three Rangers**

_Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling_

For **ficfan91**'s 20K of Epicness Challenge

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"_Kau—nyaris—membunuhku!"_

"_Ma-maaf."_

"_Oh."_

"_Namamu siapa?"_

_Siluet seseorang bertubuh pendek dan kurus berlarian dalam gerak lambat—seperti di film. Ada rambut merah berkibar disambar angin, dan muncul deretan rel kereta entah dari mana, lalu gerbong-gerbong panjang tanpa henti. Aneh sekali, seperti di dalam mimpi._

_Memang, ini mimpi. Lily Evans tidak menyadarinya—setidaknya belum._

"_Aku belum tahu namamu."_

"_Apakah itu penting?"_

_Ini bukan cerita baru bagi Lily. Semua adegan ini, kejadian-kejadian ini, semuanya adalah kenangan. Yang telah terjadi pada tahun-tahun silam. Ya, dia merindukan masa-masa itu—meskipun telah terasa jauh terbang, seakan tak pernah ada…_

_Tapi ada._

_Seseorang tersenyum padanya di bawah cahaya bulan. Orang itu pria muda, mengenakan pakaian hitam, rambutnya panjang sampai ke dagu._

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

_Ya, dia juga mencintainya, sangat mencintainya…_

_Tapi tunggu, ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Lily mendengarnya. Suara derap aneh yang bising. Tanpa aba-aba, ada yang muncul dari balik cahaya terang. Sangat besar, berkaki empat—_

—_seekor binatang?_

"_...ini lebih karena dia ada, kalau kau tahu maksudku…"_

_Lily mencintai pemuda tadi. Yang tadi, bukan yang ini. Bukan yang duduk di atas binatang berkaki empat itu—mengenakan topi miring dan mengayunkan tali laso. Lily sangat muak melihatnya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak melempari orang itu dengan sepatu?_

_Dia seperti terbius. Dan orang itu bersuara riang—_

"_Baik-baik saja, Evans?"_

.

.

.

**San Marcos, Hays, Texas**

**.**

Dia terbangun dengan kaget.

Lily terlonjak dan bernapas dalam-dalam, merasakan kebingungan yang amat sangat selama beberapa detik pertama. Lalu kemudian ia sadar bahwa barusan ia sedang tidur dan bermimpi.

Yang dilihatnya setelah ia terbangun bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Tangan dan kakinya masih diikat—dan dia sama sekali tak tahu sedang berada di mana. Kereta para Death Eaters pastilah tengah diistirahatkan, karena dia berada di sebuah kamar tidur penginapan jelek. Lily menoleh ke sisi kirinya dan terkesiap, ada orang di sana—wanita, sedang tertidur.

Lily mengenalinya, jelas sekali, karena lampu kamar tidak dipadamkan. Bellatrix Lestrange, sepupu Sirius Black. Si Black itu kan juga pentolan penjahat, meskipun tak pernah tinggal di rumah Slytherin. Lily melebarkan kedua tangannya secara paksa dalam diam, mengetes kekuatan ikatannya.

Longgar!

Mendadak seluruh kantuknya lenyap. Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, Lily menarik tubuhnya duduk tegak, dan menggapai sejauh yang dia bisa ke pergelangan kakinya. Separo dirinya ingin menertawakan penculiknya, yang teledor sekali dan tidak mengikat tubuhnya ke kursi atau apalah. Dalam tiga menit yang menegangkan, tanpa sedikitpun membuat Bellatrix bergerak, ikatan di kakinya lepas.

Tapi ternyata tali di tangannya tidak selonggar yang ia kira—dia tidak berhasil membuka ikatannya bahkan dengan bantuan mulut. Akhirnya Lily menyerah dan celingukan ke sekeliling kamar. Jam dinding menunjukkan bahwa sekarang pukul enam pagi.

Hati-hati sekali, ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela terdekat, sisa-sisa tali terseret di lantai dari kakinya. Lily menarik gordennya perlahan, menyipitkan mata di tengah-tengah cahaya pagi yang muram—dan melihat bahwa mereka sedang berada di lantai dua. Di sebelah bangunan penginapan ini ada rumah, jadi ini pastilah bukan daerah terpencil.

Sekarang tinggal modal nekat.

Dengan tangan masih terikat dan menyatu, Lily menarik lepas kunci jendela dan menggesernya ke samping. Jendela itu berderit mengerikan dan suaranya bergema, membuatnya kaget.

Lily meletakkan kaki di ambang jendela, mencoba-coba keseimbangan. Bergelantungan pada kusen, dia mencoba melompat—

"Usaha yang bagus."

Dan Lily terlompat masuk kembali ke kamar—luar biasa terkejut.

Bellatrix sudah bangun dan berdiri di sisi ranjang, tampangnya begitu mengerikan dan Lily merasa hatinya mengkerut. Dia memegang pistol perak di tangan kanannya.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" Lily bertanya pelan.

"Tidak sekarang," sahut Bellatrix tanpa senyum. "Menjauhlah dari jendela."

Diancam dengan senjata, ia tak berani melawan. Lily bergerak mundur, menyeringai kepada wanita itu, sementara Bellatrix mendengus kepadanya seolah ia kambing yang tak bisa diatur. Bellatrix menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah gundukan tali di lantai.

"Ambil talinya."

Lily menurut, dan sementara ia membungkuk, pistolnya mengikuti gerakannya. "Ikat kakimu lagi," perintah Bellatrix dingin.

Duduk di atas lantai kayu di sebelah kaki Bellatrix, Lily menarik tali dan mulai mengikat pergelangan kakinya—tapi hanya mulai.

Karena kemudian ia dengan nekat menjegal penawannya sekuat tenaga.

Bellatrix menjerit; pistol meletus dan pelurunya tertanam di busa ranjang. Ia jatuh menimpa Lily, yang kemudian sekuat tenaga mendorongnya sampai terjengkang. Lily menendang pistolnya sampai menghilang di bawah tempat tidur.

"Brengsek kau!" pekik Bellatrix melengking, merangkak untuk mencekiknya.

"Tidaaaak!" Lily menjerit ketika kuku-kuku wanita itu menikam lehernya. Dia mendorong tubuhnya mundur di lantai, dan sepupu Black itu menerjangnya, dan Lily membalas pukulannya dengan tinju dobel karena tangannya yang terikat.

Alhasil, mereka berguling-guling di lantai dan menabrak segala hal—meja, kursi, lemari. Tenaga Bellatrix rupanya jauh lebih kuat—dia menghajar sisi kepala Lily dua kali dan membuatnya pusing. Lily menjangkau sekenanya, menyambar helai-helai kasar rambut si wanita dan menariknya kuat-kuat.

"Aaaaargh!" Bellatrix melonggarkan cengkeramannya ketika rambutnya dijambak, dan dengan bantuan energi entah dari mana, Lily mendorongnya berdiri, dan mereka terhempas ke lantai di muka jendela yang terbuka.

_Duak! _Tanpa rasa manusiawi, Bellatrix membenturkan kepala Lily ke dinding bata. Sejenak pandangannya berkunang-kunang, namun Lily meraih kerah Bellatrix dan menyeretnya ke ambang jendela, sementara ia mencakar-cakar pipi Lily sambil berteriak-teriak marah. Lily terhuyung mundur, pusing setengah mati, dan Bellatrix melompat, seakan ingin melindasnya…

Lily mendorong kaki kanannya bergerak maju—dan ia bertabrakan dengan Bellatrix.

"Tidaaaaak!"

Dibantu dua kekuatan manusia, yang rupanya berlebihan, telah membuat istri Rodolphus Lestrange itu terpental keluar jendela dan meluncur di atap jerami.

"Tidak! Toloooong!"

Dan hal terakhir yang dilihat Lily adalah tangannya yang melambai sebelum dia menghilang dari pandangan.

Napas Lily menderu; ia berjalan gontai ke arah pintu kamar, yang untungnya dikunci dari dalam. Untuk berjaga-jaga, dia mencabut lampu tidur di atas meja—yang langsung padam—dan menghunusnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Bella?" terdengar suara orang dari balik pintu. "Aku mendengar keributan—kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Lily menajamkan telinga. Sepertinya hanya satu orang.

Dan dengan kenekatan yang masih melandanya, dia membuka pintunya sampai setengah, namun tidak menampakkan diri. Pria itu—ternyata adalah Macnair—berjalan masuk sambil mengangkat alis, melihat betapa berantakannya kamar kedua wanita itu. Lalu dia menoleh ke balik pintu—

_Buak!_

Lily menghantamnya dengan gagang besi lampu tidur, dan Macnair langsung roboh tanpa aba-aba.

"Ya, kami tidak apa-apa," jawab Lily kepada orang yang pingsan itu.

Mengendap-endap keluar ke koridor yang gelap, Lily berjingkat dengan kemeja keluar dan rambut merahnya berantakan. Tidak tampak siapapun di sana, sehingga ia segera berlari ke tangga di ujung koridor sebelah kiri.

Tapi tidak—ada yang sedang menaiki tangga.

Lily berlari sepelan mungkin dan kembali ke kamarnya, ternyata yang lewat cuma seorang _housekeeper_. Dia berjalan keluar lagi dengan lampu tidur itu, dan sudah mencapai _railing_ balkon ketika ada yang berteriak, "Hei!"

Gadis itu berputar ke arah datangnya suara, lampu tidur dihunus lurus di tangannya. Mulciber berlari menghampirinya dari kamar penginapan paling ujung, mengerjap karena masih mengantuk. Lily langsung mengayun-ayunkan gagang lampu secepat mungkin, berusaha mengenai bagian tubuh Mulciber yang mana pun, sementara lelaki itu menarik lengannya dengan tenaga ekstra.

Mereka berdua jatuh berdebum di tangga. Mulciber mencari-cari di ikat pinggangnya, tapi ternyata dia tidak membawa pistol. Lily memukulnya dengan lampu; namun pria itu menyambar lengan bawah si gadis dan mengguncangnya keras-keras, sehingga si lampu terbang menghantam langit-langit.

"Kubunuh kau!" jerit Mulciber dan menampar wajahnya.

Tapi rupanya dia tak berhasil membunuh Lily; karena detik berikutnya, lampu tidur yang melayang itu kembali ke bumi dengan bantuan gravitasi, dan menabrak kepalanya dengan bunyi derak mengerikan.

Lily membelalak sambil mendorong tubuh Mulciber menyingkir, jangan-jangan tengkoraknya pecah. Namun tak ada waktu memikirkan hal itu—keributan di tangga telah membangunkan semua orang, dan tiba-tiba saja beberapa orang berlari di koridor: Avery, Rodolphus Lestrange, Nott, dan Crabbe.

"Dia kabur! DIA KABUR!" pekik entah siapa.

Lily buru-buru ambil langkah seribu menuruni tangga.

Keempat laki-laki itu bersenjata. Seseorang menembak; tapi ada yang menjerit, "Kita butuh dia hidup-hidup!" Lily tidak berhenti untuk menoleh. Dia mendarat di bordes seperti kucing, dan berbelok di koridor lantai dasar semau kakinya bergerak. Langkah-langkah pengejarnya berdebum-debum di belakang.

Setibanya di lantai dasar, mereka semua saling pandang.

"Ke mana dia?"

"Berpencar!" kata Lestrange. "Jaga semua pintu keluar, periksa semua ruangan!"

Lobi yang letaknya di bawah tangga kosong melompong. Lestrange membalikkan beberapa meja karena kesal, dan mulai menembaki pintu kamar-kamar kosong, mencari-cari dengan gusar. Crabbe keluar ke teras utama dan berdiri waspada, kalau-kalau ada yang keluar pintu.

Nott berlari menyisiri ruang makan yang masih gelap. Tetap saja kosong, seakan gadis itu menghilang begitu saja seperti penyihir. Dia nyaris bertabrakan dengan Lestrange ketika memasuki lobi lagi.

Sementara itu, Avery berjalan masuk ke dapur dengan telinga ditajamkan.

Namun dapur itu ternyata juga kosong. Avery sudah akan meninggalkan ruangan ketika dia melihat sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan.

"Gudang," dia bergumam kepada diri sendiri. Dia menghampiri pintu kecil itu dan dengan kasar memutar gagangnya—tidak terkunci…

Tanpa peringatan, mendadak pintu mengayun keras ke arah berlawanan.

Wajah Avery langsung beradu dengan daun pintu, dan dia terjerembab ke lantai gudang. Kemudian barulah ia melihat gadis itu di sisi sebuah lemari tua, mengangkat besi batangan yang rupanya garu tukang kebun. Avery masih pusing ketika dia melihat garu itu mengayun.

"Selamat pagi," ujar Lily tegas, dan detik berikutnya Avery tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Lily meletakkan garu di lantai. Beruntung sekali dirinya berhasil menemukan gudang ini ketika berlari dengan panik tadi. Lily sudah melihat bahwa gudang itu berhubungan langsung dengan pintu kebun. Dengan hati-hati, dan jantung yang berdebar keras, Lily membuka pintu yang membuka ke halaman belakang.

Udara pagi menyambutnya, dingin. Lily menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, berharap keberuntungan terus menyertainya. Memang tak ada siapa-siapa. Dia berjingkat keluar, menginjak halaman rumput dengan kaki yang, untunglah, masih bersepatu. Pintu pagar hanya digerendel di ujung kebun.

Setengah berlari dan tidak memercayai nasib mujurnya, ia menghampiri pintu kayu itu, menarik gerendelnya secepat mungkin. Setelah ini ia akan berlari ke rumah sebelah, memohon bantuan mungkin, meminta mereka membawanya ke _sheriff_ dan mengirim telegram ke Lockhart City, kalau bisa.

Jalan setapak di luar pagar seperti memberi kebebasan baginya. Lily melangkah cepat dan pasti, menutup pagar, dan menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam.

Tapi tunggu dulu—

Sepucuk pistol terhunus persis di dahinya.

Seseorang yang mengenakan topi cokelat tua di atas rambut pirangnya berjalan maju selangkah dari balik pagar tanaman. Mendengus tertawa. Rambutnya yang panjang tertiup angin sejuk—Lucius Malfoy.

Dan pistolnya menempel di dahi Lily, dingin membekukan.

"_Afterclaps_*. Kaupikir dirimu sudah bebas, Missy?"

.

.

.

**Lockhart City, Caldwell, Texas**

**.**

"Kalian nyaris membuat Arthur kena serangan jantung."

Sirius bergerak-gerak resah di kursinya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kami _harus_ melakukannya."

"Ya," James menyetujui, nadanya tinggi membela diri. "Dan sekarang kita tahu bahwa Lily tidak disekap di markas besar mereka. Kita harus menggeledah seluruh Lockhart City, atau seluruh _county_ kalau perlu…"

Remus menyeringai sambil menghela napas di tempat duduknya. Mereka sedang berada di kantor _sheriff_.

"Dengar, kalau kalian memang ingin jadi pahlawan atau apa—"

"Kami bukannya sok-sokan mau jadi pahlawan," tukas James. "Kami peduli pada Lily Evans, dan _kau _seharusnya mengerti itu, _Detektif_ Lupin."

Remus tampak agak tersinggung. "Aku sudah jadi detektif, tapi itu bukan berarti kau mesti memanggilku begitu, _Mr_ Potter."

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Sirius memandangi si detektif, yang berdiri bersedekap di hadapan mereka, tanpa ada meja yang menghalangi. James mengerling Sirius yang duduk di sebelahnya, sementara Remus masih menatap James—entah sedang berpura-pura galak atau benar-benar marah.

Keheningan itu berlangsung agak lama.

Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan—perasaan yang tumpah-ruah dalam sanubarimu, ketika kau akhirnya dipertemukan dengan seseorang dari masa lalumu, seorang manusia yang pernah menjadi penyertamu dalam setiap aktivitas hidupmu? Baik James, Sirius maupun Remus—mereka masing-masing tahu betul, seperti apa cerita remaja mereka dulu—dan segalanya—

Mendadak, seperti dikomando, James dan Sirius bangkit berdiri dari kursi mereka—dan menyerbu Remus.

Memeluknya.

"Remmy, kau sombong sekali!" kata Sirius. "Kau kembali ke sini dan bahkan tidak menyapa kami, berlengket-lengket saja dengan si Arthur—"

"Aku—maksudku bukan begitu, ada kasus…" jawab Remus tercekik.

"Kau sudah jadi detektif!" seru James. "Dan aku masih saja seorang koboi! Ya ampun!"

Lalu mereka melepaskan pelukan hangat bersahabat itu, saling tatap, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian masih saja seperti dulu," tukas Remus. "Sembarangan, tukang cari masalah."

"Dan kau masih manusia teladan seperti biasanya," balas Sirius, mengacak-acak rambut si detektif.

"Hei, badanmu panas," kata Remus kepada Sirius. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya ampun, kalian berdua sama saja," keluh Sirius. "Aku hanya masuk angin kok! Masih bisa berjalan dan bicara, kan?"

"Kau ini, saat sakit, masih saja mengacau—"

Memang, mereka bertiga dulu adalah sahabat karib. Sejak bertemu pertama kalinya di usia sebelas tahun. Entah kenapa, meskipun Remus berbeda sendiri di antara James dan Sirius yang berandalan, tapi mereka tetap kompak. Mungkin sudah takdir Remus untuk berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka dan mencegah mereka membuat keonaran lebih lanjut—tapi cerita itu punya waktu tersendiri untuk dituturkan.

Di usia tujuh belas, Remus meninggalkan Lockhart City dan kedua sahabatnya untuk menempuh pendidikan di kepolisian—dan mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi, sampai saat ini. Detik ini. Ketika Remus ditransfer dari Coke, bersamaan dengan pindahnya Fabian Prewett si _sheriff_ pendahulu Arthur.

"Teman-teman, aku juga sangat mencemaskan Lily," kata Remus akhirnya, menghela napas. Bagaimanapun, pekerjaan harus diprioritaskan sekarang. "Aku mengerti sekali bahwa kalian—terutama kau, James, pastilah sangat ingin membantu..."

"Kami _bisa_ membantu," jawab Sirius segera. "Kau punya informasi tentang lokasi Death Eaters, Rem, biarkan kami datang ke sana—mereka takkan mengira _kami_ yang datang. Kami akan mengorbankan segalanya untuk tugas ini."

"Ini hanya soal mengirim orang yang tepat," sambung James. "_And we're your Huckleberry_*."

Remus masih belum bergerak, dan tampaknya belum bisa memutuskan. Dia memandangi kedua sahabatnya, yang, sudah jelas, saat itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon mengiba-iba. Kalau tidak ingat urusannya genting, Remus pasti sudah tertawa.

"Kalau tidak mau memberitahu, kami bisa memaksamu," kata Sirius galak, menunjuk Enfield di ikat pinggangnya. Remus mendengus.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat."

James dan Sirius memandanginya. "Syarat?" ulang James.

Remus mengangguk. "Ya. Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja, pergi ke tempat Lily, dan sebagainya, tapi diiringi oleh salah seorang dari kami."

"Tentu saja!" kata Sirius langsung. "Kau boleh menyertakan satu peleton Texas Ranger kalau mau, asal kami terlibat."

Remus melempar pandang 'kau-ini-semaunya-sekali' kepada Sirius, tapi dia membuka laci mejanya dan menarik keluar selembar kertas. Diletakkannya kertas itu di atas meja kerjanya.

"Ini," jelasnya, "adalah surat yang ditinggalkan Death Eaters di tangan Petunia Dursley pada hari penculikan."

James dan Sirius memandangi kertas yang bekas dilipat-lipat itu. Hanya ada beberapa patah kata tertulis di sana, tanpa nama pengirim, tanpa tujuan yang jelas—hanya pesan.

"_Tempat perjanjian…_" baca Sirius.

"…_pertama kali_..."

"…_jangan bawa siapapun…_"

"…_atau dia mati,_" James mengakhiri.

"Hanya itu?" Sirius tercengang. "Maksudnya apa, coba?"

Remus mengambil balik kertasnya dan menyimpannya kembali di lacinya.

"Kami sudah menyelidiki dan bertanya kepada Mr Evans. Kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Lily masih hidup, namun kalau ada polisi yang mendekati lokasi penculik, dia kemungkinan akan langsung dibunuh," katanya.

"Kalau begitu, tak ada gunanya mengirim _ranger_," kata James. "Yang paling tepat adalah mengirim orang sipil."

"Sebenarnya takkan ada bedanya, karena kalian bisa dianggap sebagai musuh bagi mereka," sahut Remus. "Lagipula, _ranger_ kita tidak akan menampakkan diri terang-terangan, kan?"

"Dan lokasinya?" kejar Sirius. "Di mana mereka berada?"

"Berdasarkan surat, penculiknya ingin agar _Mr Evans_ sendiri yang datang ke tempat yang dimaksud," kata Remus cepat. "Ternyata, beliau punya masalah keuangan yang belum diselesaikan dengan Lucius Malfoy—"

"Orang itu," Sirius menggeram muak.

"—dan Malfoy menginginkan bagiannya kembali," tutur Remus. "Mr Evans tampaknya tidak punya uang atau tanah atau apa pun yang diinginkan Malfoy, itulah masalahnya."

James berkedip. "Memangnya, tempat mereka mengadakan perjanjian pertama kali, ada di mana?"

Remus membungkuk ke arah James, serius.

"Mr Evans juga sudah mengatakannya. Menurutnya, lokasi para Death Eaters sekarang adalah di salah satu kota terbesar di tepi barat Amerika, ibukota _county_ Bexar."

"Apa?" James nyaris menjungkirkan kursinya.

Sirius mengerutkan kening. "Yang benar saja—maksudmu, San Antonio?"

Remus mengangkat bahu enggan, merasa tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan retoris mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkan mereka semua dalam ruangan itu.

"Benar."

Sirius dan James berbalik dengan kaget—dan mereka melihat, ada seorang pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan detektif ini, seseorang yang telah lama tak pernah mereka lihat.

Belum lagi habis keheranan mereka, malah dipertemukan dengan orang dari masa lalu ini…

"_Snivellus_?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Glosarium:**

*Afterclaps = kesialan yang muncul ketika sebuah masalah sudah akan berakhir

*Huckleberry = orang yang tepat untuk suatu tugas

**Author's Note:**

Uyeaaah! Tak terasa proyek Snape-abuse ini sudah mulai berjalan! Dan terus berkembang! Yeaaay! *pesta pora*

Proyek Snape-abuse? Apa itu?

Ini adalah misi saya dan beberapa author di fandom Harpot untuk menciptakan tokoh Severus Snape menjadi orang-orang yang sama sekali bukan seperti di canon. Contohnya, **ambudaff**, yang udah bikin fic AU si Severus jadi koki, dan jadi mahasiswa, de el el. Dan **are. key. take. tour **juga udah bikin fic mafiaaaa! Ayo siapa lagi yang mau nyusul?

Mari kita jayakan ke-AU-an di fandom ini! #plak

Eniho, review?


	6. Chapter 6

Siapa di sini yang demen baca komik **Team Medical Dragon**? Atau yang suka nonton serial **Iryu**? Siapaaaa? Acung jari!

Cuma pengen tahu, kok. Lagian saya lagi pengen merambah ke fandom itu. Kalo ternyata banyak sodara sefandom (?) kan akan jadi lebih menyenangkan. *senyum inosen* *plak* Dan GunjiRyutaro itu canon! Canoooon! XD

Terimakasih ya **ambudaff** atas pengingatannya (?) tentang tahun penemuan senter, batere kering, dan penggunaan kasur di zaman itu. Mohon maaf karena pengetahuan saya yang minim dan referensi yang nggak mendalam, tapi tetap saja saya males ngeditnya, jadi anggep aja bener deh ya. *digiling*

Omong-omong, rasanya udah setahun lho saya nggak nulis slash. Percaya? Ada yang ngitung, nggak? *rasanya nggak ada* Tapi memang udah lama ya. Kangen kalian, SBRL-ku tercinta! Oh, saya masih penggemar LGBT, kok! Hanya nggak nulis saja, karena alasan kejiwaan (?) yang agak tak masuk akal. Tapi saya akan kembali! Akan kembaliii! Dan GunjiRyutaro-lah yang mengembalikan saya dari keterpurukan!

Sudah cukup deklamasinya. Selamat membaca chapter enam!

* * *

**The Tale of the Three Rangers**

_Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling_

For **ficfan91**'s 20K of Epicness Challenge

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"San Antonio bisa dicapai melalui banyak rute."

Sebuah peta yang lebar sekali digelar di atas meja, kiri-kanan bagian kertasnya disangga dengan gelas atau tempat pensil untuk mencegahnya tergulung kembali. Lima orang pria berkerumun di sekitar peta itu, semua berwajah serius, tiga di antaranya memakai seragam, sisanya berbaju koboi.

Hari sudah malam. Tirai di kantor Arthur Weasley ditutup, yang ada di dalam kantor itu hanyalah lampu meja yang apinya kuning. James bertugas mengangkat lampu itu di atas kepala semua orang, supaya peta di atas meja bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

Hanya ada satu orang yang tampaknya memahami benar apa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

"Kita tahu, sejak tahun 1850-an, kita mulai mengembangkan sistem pos dengan kuda poni. Yang berarti, pada tahun itu dibangunlah sebuah rute yang melewati nyaris seluruh Amerika bagian barat," telapak tangan itu berputar di satu bagian peta, "kita bisa melewati jalan ini sebagai alternatif, tentu, untuk menuju San Antonio."

Severus Snape menunjuk satu titik di negara bagian Texas dengan jarinya yang kurus ramping.

"Rute ini adalah _Butterfield Overland Mail_, yang punya pos-pos di tempat-tempat tertentu. Lihat, pos yang paling dekat dengan kita adalah Fort Chad, di _county_ Coke."

"Tapi," kata Arthur, "itu hanyalah jalan alternatif kan, Severus?"

"Tentu," jawab Severus lancar. Rambutnya menjuntai nyaris menutupi separo wajahnya, membuat ekspresinya yang seperti sedang berpikir jadi agak mengerikan, apalagi dalam gelap. "Jika ada hambatan, mungkin masih ada yang lewat sana untuk mencapai kota tujuan. _Butterfield_ sendiri telah ditinggalkan pada tahun 1862, karena saat itu muncul penemuan telegraf dengan huruf Morse dan orang tak lagi mengirimkan surat dengan kuda poni. _Well_,jalan yang akan kita gunakan adalah yang _ini_."

Severus menelusuri sebuah garis di atas peta. Orang-orang lain mendekatkan kepala ke atas peta itu, sementara Severus menancapkan pin-pin di titik-titik tertentu. Dia mengambil sebuah pensil dan membuat garis tebal di bagian selatan Amerika Serikat.

"Sebuah rute yang menghubungkan antara Texas dan Louisiana."

Sirius memiringkan kepalanya, matanya membesar. "Itu _El Camino Real_."

Pada masa itu, siapalah yang tidak mengenal _El Camino Real_—atau dikenal dengan sebutan The King's Highway—sebuah rute yang dibuat untuk menjadi jalan kereta, namun juga dipakai sebagai jalan paling singkat menuju kota-kota tertentu. Rute tersebut ramai sekali dilalui manusia, biasanya yang bertujuan dagang—dan jarang sekali sepi. Memang jalan tersebut adalah yang paling umum di antara banyak jalan tikus antarkota.

"Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir kita mengenalnya sebagai Old San Antonio Road—yang berarti, jalan ini mengarah tepat menuju kota San Antonio," Severus menutup ceramah geografinya. "Aku sarankan, kita mengambil jalan ini—tidak berbahaya, karena ramai sekali dan sulit melakukan kejahatan terang-terangan."

"Berapa hari waktu tempuhnya, Sni—Severus?" tanya James, matanya mengamati peta.

"Satu setengah hari sudah termasuk istirahat," jawab Severus langsung, seakan dia sudah seribu kali bolak-balik Lockhart City-San Antonio dan hapal seluruh tikungannya, tak mengacuhkan sebutan James yang nyaris dilontarkan tadi.

"Dan kalian akan melewati garis lurus ini," kata Remus, menyentuh garis tebal pensil yang dibuat Severus tadi, "menyeberangi _county _Guadalupe. Kalian akan memulai perjalanan dari sebelah barat laut Caldwell. Tidak akan sulit—jalannya bagus, dan kalian akan tiba di sana sesegera mungkin."

Sirius mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langit-langit. "Satu setengah hari, dan Death Eaters tidak akan berpindah tempat?"

"Tidak," jawab Remus yakin. "Mr Evans sudah yakin benar soal alamat rumahnya."

"Rumah?" sela James, meletakkan lampunya di meja. "Jadi tempat perjanjian itu sebuah rumah?"

"Milik Rodolphus Lestrange, sebetulnya," kata Arthur, menyeringai. "Sebuah rumah kecil, dua lantai, dengan pekarangan yang luas dan pohon-pohon rimbun di sekitar rumah. Keseluruhannya terbuat dari kayu."

"Kayu lagi!" suara Sirius terdengar seperti trauma berat. "Dan mereka akan memasang dinamit-dinamit lagi."

"Membakar habis rumah Lestrange? Bahkan Malfoy pun akan dibunuh oleh si empunya rumah, kalau begitu," terdengar nada geli di suara Remus.

"Ada berapa semua penculik yang terlibat?" sela Severus.

"Yang datang dan membawa lari Lily Evans, waktu itu, ada lima orang. Kita tidak tahu apakah mereka pergi semua ke San Antonio—anggota Death Eaters itu kan banyak sekali, belasan, bahkan puluhan, kalau kita hitung secara total."

"Pastikan kalian bekerja dalam diam," kata Remus. "Kita tidak punya banyak pilihan. Mr Evans tidak akan muncul—dan kalian punya satu kesempatan untuk mencari di mana pun Lily disekap dan membawanya kabur. Soal menangkapi para Death Eaters, itu bukan tanggung jawab kalian."

Arthur mengangkat gelas dan tempat pensil dari atas petanya, yang langsung tergulung sendiri. "Persiapkan senjata, itu sudah jelas. Kurasa kau ahlinya, Sirius?"

Sirius hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia melirik James—yang melirik Severus.

"Kau ikut kan, Remus?" tanya James, harap-harap cemas.

Remus melemparkan senyum minta maaf. "Tidak, aku tetap di sini untuk menantikan kabar dari kalian. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera kirim telegram."

"Bertiga saja sudah cukup, aku yakin itu," ujar Arthur. "Severus ini ahli dalam hal menyelinap dan berkelahi dengan penjahat—sudah menghadapi puluhan kasus malah—untuk hal ini, dibantu kalian berdua, pasti akan berhasil."

James merasakan rahangnya mengeras. Sirius mendelik, tapi tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun—di hadapan mereka, Remus tersenyum agak kecil hati, paham benar apa yang sedang dipikirkan kedua sahabatnya. Dan di antara semuanya, Severus yang bertampang paling sangar, seolah dia lebih memilih untuk melakukan apa saja di muka bumi ini daripada menempuh perjalanan satu setengah hari bersama kedua orang ini.

"Aku bisa menjalankan tugasku sendiri, sesungguhnya, _Sheriff_," kata Severus pelan.

Arthur mengerjap. "Kau butuh _back-up_, menurutku, Sev. Meskipun James dan Sirius ini bukan orang kepolisian, tapi mereka bisa dipercaya, dan mereka akan melakukan segalanya untuk Lily Evans."

Sirius mengacungkan jempol, tanda setuju.

"Apakah kami tidak bisa didampingi oleh _ranger _lain?" tanya James, membuat semua orang terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Arthur.

Remus membelalak kepada James.

"Tentu saja bisa, kalau kau mau," jawab Severus, menyipitkan mata. "Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk memohon-mohon bekerja bersamamu, Potter."

"Aku yakin seharusnya begitu," kata James segera, giginya menggertak.

"Hei, hei!" kata Remus galak. "Tidak ada anggota tim yang ditukar. Severus, Sirius, dan James akan naik kuda ke San Antonio besok pagi, titik."

"Yah, aku tahu kalian—er, tidak begitu dekat waktu di sekolah…" Arthur memulai.

"Sama sekali tidak," sela Severus. "Kami saling membenci satu sama lain."

"Cuma perselisihan biasa antarremaja," tukas Remus pada semua orang. "Tentu hal itu tidak dibawa-bawa sampai sekarang. Kita semua sudah tidak saling bertemu selama setidaknya delapan tahun. James, cari kursi dan duduklah."

Severus dan James tadinya sudah saling tatap dengan hidung hanya berjarak sepuluh sentimeter, seperti dua orang peserta lomba adu melotot.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," cetus Sirius akhirnya, memandang tak peduli ke arah peta yang sudah tergulung di atas meja. "Dan tentu, masa lalu tidaklah bermasalah lagi sekarang. Ini semua demi Lily Evans. Iya kan, James, Severus?"

Meski nadanya dibuat seramah mungkin, tetap saja, ada suara janggal yang berbayang pada kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya. Seperti ada yang aneh. Ada masalah. Ada problema yang belum selesai—dan harus segera diselesaikan.

Karena siapa sih, yang bisa melupakan cerita yang telah lama lewat, namun berbekas jelas dalam hati?

.

.

.

Pagi yang mendung membayangi Lockhart City dalam gelap.

Matahari belum lagi muncul—ini masih waktu dinihari. Belum ada orang yang memulai aktivitasnya di kota. Lampu-lampu masih menyala di rumah-rumah warga di kiri-kanan jalan, hewan-hewan ternak juga mungkin masih tertidur. Namun, sudah tampak dua orang pria muda yang mengendarai kuda mereka dengan cepat, menyusuri jalanan yang gelap.

Namun kantor _sheriff_ memang tampaknya tidak pernah tidur. Selalu ada yang menjaga tiap waktu, siap menangani masalah warga kota kapan pun. Saat James dan Sirius tiba di sana, Arthur Weasley sudah menanti mereka di ruang depan, setengah mengantuk karena baru bangun tidur.

"Severus di samping," dia memberitahu sambil menguap. "Remus masih tidur, dia lelah sekali. Kalian akan pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu," jawab Sirius.

Tanpa perlu dipanggil, dari pekarangan kiri kantor muncul sosok Severus Snape, yang menyeringai kepada Arthur di ambang pintu. Dalam gelap, orang perlu menyipitkan mata dulu untuk melihat kedatangannya, bahkan setelah dibantu lampu dari dalam kantor _sheriff_.

Severus mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam yang sepertinya sudah menjadi _trademark_-nya, yang terdiri atas kemeja, _chaps_—celana kulit pelindung luar, dan mantel luar, semuanya hitam. Dia mengenakan topi jenis _boss of the plains_—model paling awal dari berbagai macam topi koboi—yang juga hitam legam. Dan bahkan kudanya juga. Severus menaiki Mustang gagah yang berwarna hitam sampai ke surai dan ekornya.

"Kita tinggal di gurun pasir," James mengingatkan, "pakaianmu seperti orang Skotlandia yang kedinginan tiap waktu."

Pernyataan itu tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Severus—dan James juga tidak mengharapkan tanggapan.

Sirius mengangguk kepada Arthur. "Sampai jumpa—tiga hari lagi."

Prongs berjalan melewati Padfoot, sementara James melambai kepada Arthur juga, yang berkata, lagi-lagi sambil menguap, "Semoga berhasil, kudoakan kalian selamat."

.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Perjalanan ini dimulai dengan aneh—_

_kami punya kepentingan masing-masing:_

_James ingin menyelamatkan gadis yang dicintainya,_

_Severus—entahlah, tak jelas, _

_mungkin hanya butuh uang, atau mengejar kenangan?_

_Tapi yang pasti, aku tahu jelas mauku._

_Membayar utang peluru._

(Sirius Black, **The Gunfighter**)

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

.

Dan ketiga ekor kuda itu bergerak menuju barat laut Lockhart City, ketiga penunggangnya mengejar hal yang berbeda. James berjalan paling depan, sepertinya paling bersemangat, diiringi Sirius yang nyaris menjajarinya di sisi kanan. Severus berjalan agak jauh di belakang mereka, mungkin merasa seolah bukan bagian dari tim, dan dia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Kau tidak cukup tidur ya, Seer?" tanya James sambil menoleh kepada sahabatnya, yang menunggangi kudanya dengan tampang lemas.

"Tidak," jawab Sirius. "Tapi bukan karena itu sih—"

"Kau masih demam?" James kaget. "Sirius, seharusnya kau tidak ikut!"

Sirius membelalak lemah kepada James. "Kau gila ya? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi berdua saja dengan si—Snivellus," giginya menggertak, "bisa-bisa kalian berbunuhan nanti."

James berdecak. "Tapi kau sakit. Dan kau sudah demam setidaknya dua hari. Ayo, kantor _sheriff_ belum terlalu jauh, kembalilah dan pulang ke rumah."

Meskipun berkata begitu, sesungguhnya James tidak benar-benar menyuruh Sirius pulang—karena dia membutuhkan sahabatnya itu dalam perjalanan ini. Sirius adalah penembak ulung. Yah, Severus juga penembak ulung—tapi siapa yang mau dibantu oleh pria sok pendiam yang menyebalkan itu? James mengernyit.

Dan, Sirius memang sama sekali tidak pulang.

Mereka terus memacu kuda-kuda mereka menuju perbatasan di barat laut Lockhart City, dan memasuki jalan utama yang hendak mereka tempuh.

_El Camino Real_.

Ketika mereka memasuki rute itu, matahari sudah terbit. Perbatasan Caldwell dan Guadalupe sangat sepi dan jalanannya sempit. Ketiga pria itu mengendarai kuda di atas jalanan berbatu yang kiri-kanannya masih berupa semak-semak dan hutan, dengan satu-dua rumah muncul setiap beberapa ratus meter.

"Kalau perjalanan ini lancar, sore ini kita akan tiba di New Braunfels," James berkata perlahan-lahan, mengamati peta di tangannya setelah mereka setengah jam keluar dari perbatasan. "Itu adalah separo jalan."

"Kita harus menginap di sana," sahut Severus dari sisi kanan James.

James menurunkan peta dengan bunyi berisik. "Kita harus tidur tidak lebih dari empat jam, Sni—Severus. Semakin lambat kita tiba, semakin menderita si Evans."

"Dia tidak akan diapa-apakan," jawab Severus, agak menukas.

James mendengus keras-keras. "Begitu ya? Kau pasti sudah kenal sekali pergerakan mereka, kalau begitu?"

"Lily adalah wanita yang kuat," ujar Severus, sama sekali tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu. "Dia akan bisa bertahan. Kalau kita tidak istirahat cukup, kita bisa dibantai dengan mudah."

"Siapa yang bisa menjamin kau tidak bersekongkol dengan Death Eaters?" suara James meninggi.

"Tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang bisa dijamin," balas Severus dingin. "Satu-satunya hal yang jelas—kita harus terus bergerak ke San Antonio. Tapi Lily, dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia bahkan mungkin bisa melarikan diri, dan dia jago memegang senjata."

James mulai memacu Prongs lagi, membuang muka. "Memangnya tahu apa sih kau tentang Lily Evans?"

Setelah ia berkata begitu, tiba-tiba ada suara lenguhan di belakang James dan Severus.

Kuda-kuda mereka diputar—dan James terbelalak. "Sirius!"

Sirius Black telah menggantung miring aneh di sisi kudanya, topinya bergelantungan dengan tali di dagu. Dia tampak seperti setengah pingsan. James melompat turun dan berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu, menyentuh dahinya. "Astaga, demammu semakin parah!"

Severus mendengus dari atas kuda hitamnya. "Sembrono sekali, membawa-bawa orang sakit dalam misi penyelamatan."

"Diam!" bentak James.

Dia berhasil menurunkan Sirius dari kuda, dan memapahnya ke bawah pohon rimbun terdekat. Tampaknya ia memang semakin lemah dan sakitnya semakin parah. James melepas topi Sirius dan mengipasinya sekuat mungkin, menyodorkan botol minum kepadanya, dan mengawasi wajahnya—tapi, oh, astaga…

Severus telah turun dari kuda dan tiba di bawah pohon, ketika James membelalak, "Ada bintik-bintik merah banyak sekali di wajahmu, Sirius!"

"Cacar," kata Severus pelan. "Dan dia akan menulari kita semua."

"Kita harus kembali ke Lockhart City," James memutuskan.

"Tidak," sergah Severus. "Kita jalan terus."

"Apa maksudmu? Dia perlu dokter!"

"Dia hanya perlu penurun panas," jawab Severus, berbalik dan memasang topinya kembali. "Kita akan membuatnya sepanjang perjalanan. Dan cacar bisa hilang sendiri dalam beberapa hari."

James tampak kebingungan.

"Kita—jalan terus," kata Sirius tiba-tiba. "Aku cuma mendadak pusing—tapi ini tidak apa-apa kok."

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata James. "Kita sudah berjalan sebegini jauh, tak ada waktu lagi untuk kembali. Kau kuat, Sirius? Berjalanlah di depan kudaku."

Ketika James memanjat naik ke tubuh kudanya, dan Sirius mulai kembali duduk seimbang di atas Padfoot, Severus menyipitkan mata penuh arti kepada James. Agak menyiratkan kebencian, mungkin.

"Kau bertanya, tahu apa aku soal Lily Evans," katanya pelan, tumitnya menekan sisi perut kudanya perlahan. "Aku percaya aku punya pengetahuan yang lebih banyak daripada kau, James Potter. Mungkin lebih daripada keluarganya sendiri."

James tidak menjawab apa-apa, tapi dia mencengkeram tali kekang Prongs hingga telapak tangannya sakit.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Catatan:**

Penyakit yang diderita Sirius adalah cacar, atau **variola**. Penyakit ini pernah menjadi pandemi di antara kaum Indian sekitar awal abad 19, dan _sama sekali_ berbeda dengan **varicella**, yang merupakan cacar air (sampai sekarang kita masih bisa kena cacar air). Sekarang ini penyakit variola sudah nggak ada, karena sudah berhasil dibersihkan dari muka bumi sejak tahun 1977.

Rute _Butterfield Overland Mail_ (kayaknya) nggak melewati Caldwell, namun saya cantumkan di sini sebagai rute alternatif menuju San Antonio. *dilempar*

**Author's Note:**

Saya bukan tipe orang yang membiarkan sebuah chapter berakhir tanpa gejolak sama sekali. Saya ini pecinta cliffhanger! *nangis*

TAPI! Untuk fanfic koboi ini, memang susah sekali memutuskan mengakhiri chapter-nya di mana, wong ini tadinya saya buat jadi oneshot. Sekarang saya sadar, kalau sebuah cerita tadinya oneshot seterusnya ya oneshot aja, justru kalau di-transform jadi multichapter tanpa editan lagi… beginilah jadinya! GAK PUNYA GREGET! *tembak kepslok*

Argh! Daripada stres, dengerin _Celeste Aida_ aja yuk… Duhai Pavarotti! *jejelin headset ke kuping*

Ada yang mau review?


	7. Chapter 7

Kembali bersama saya di dunia koboi! #bah

Mulai chapter ini, kisahnya **mundur jadi **_**flashback**_ ke masa-masa ketika mereka semua masih muda, akan berlanjut ke satu atau dua chapter ke depan. Jadi jangan lupakan adegan sebelum ini ya, yang si Sirius cacar. O.o

Selamat membaca! :)

* * *

**The Tale of the Three Rangers**

_Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling_

For **ficfan91**'s 20K of Epicness Challenge

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Lockhart City, Caldwell, Texas, 1869**

**.**

Pasir-pasir beterbangan di antara deretan rel-rel yang tertanam panjang di tanah. Banyak gerbong kereta terparkir di atas rel, berdebu dan bersarang labah-labah di dalamnya. Wilayah itu luas, namun sangat sepi—bukan hanya ditinggalkan, melainkan juga dilupakan. Sebuah kompleks parkiran gerbong-gerbong kereta barang, yang memiliki jalur rel panjang menuju rel utama bermil-mil jauhnya.

Saat itu pasca Perang Saudara di barat Amerika. Masa ketika karya-karya sastra Mark Twain sangat populer, dan sistem tanah federal mulai berlaku. Kehidupan masyarakat, terutama di daerah _frontier_, sangat sulit dan berbahaya. Dan Lockhart City waktu itu belum begitu ramai, stadion rodeo di tengah kota sedang diurus izin pembangunannya.

Tepat pada tahun itu—tahun 1869, pemerintah Amerika Serikat menetapkan dibangunnya _transcontinental railroad_, jalur kereta api yang melintasi dua benua, mencapai Meksiko. Tiba-tiba jalur-jalur rel muncul di mana-mana, termasuk di Caldwell. Salah satunya ialah tempat ini, yang tadinya dibangun sebagai salah satu pos kereta barang, namun ternyata kontraktornya menemukan tempat lain yang lebih strategis, sehingga areal tersebut ditinggalkan.

Meskipun begitu, masih ada orang yang sering mengunjungi tempat itu—bukan untuk bekerja, mungkin hanya untuk melepas penat.

Orang itu hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun. Hari itu Minggu sore yang jingga, si anak duduk di salah satu gerbong terbuka yang lokomotifnya panjang sekali. Anak itu mengenakan mantel hitam panjang dan topi _boss of the plains_ yang agak kebesaran, tangan kanannya memegang lap kain yang agak kotor, dan di tangan kirinya—

—senjata.

_Kresek_.

Bocah lelaki itu berhenti melakukan kegiatannya mengelap _shotgun_ laras panjangnya dan kepalanya tegak seperti anjing penjaga terlatih.

_Kresek. Kresek._

Bunyi apa itu?

_Kresek_. Tiba-tiba ada gerakan dari sisi kiri gerbong. _KRESEK!_

_DOR!_

Ada yang menjerit.

_Shotgun_ itu jatuh membentur rel dengan suara dentang keras, berasap. Si anak laki-laki melompat mundur jauh sekali, luar biasa terkejut dengan kemunculan mendadak orang yang menimbulkan suara-suara tadi, dan ternyata senjata di tangannya tanpa sengaja ditembakkan…

"Kau—nyaris—membunuhku!"

Yang muncul itu adalah seorang anak perempuan asing bertopi koboi. Dia terduduk di atas tanah berpasir, mengenakan pakaian seperti koboi pria, membelalak kepada si anak laki-laki.

"Ma-maaf," kata anak itu, memungut kembali _shotgun_-nya. "Aku tadi terkejut melihatmu tiba-tiba muncul di balik gerbong, dan ternyata aku menarik pelatuknya—"

Sepasang mata anak perempuan itu masih memelototinya—sepasang mata hijau cemerlang. Sangat cemerlang. Tapi kemudian pelototan itu hilang. Si anak perempuan bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Oke. Maaf telah membuatmu kaget."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Jalan-jalan," jawab anak perempuan itu. "Kau?"

"Aku tinggal di sini."

"Apa?"

Anak laki-laki itu berbalik dan menunjuk ke luar gerbang areal pos gerbong. "Bukan di sini sih, aku tinggal di rumah besar di seberang stasiun ini."

"Oh."

"Namamu siapa?" anak itu tampaknya sangat tertarik padanya.

Si anak perempuan baru akan menarik napas untuk menjawab, namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara anak perempuan lain terdengar dari balik bangunan satu lantai di depan barisan gerbong. "Lily! Di mana kau?"

"Ah, itu kakakku," kata anak perempuan itu, lalu berteriak, "Aku di gerbong paling ujung, Tuney!"

"Namamu Lily?" tanya si anak laki-laki.

Lily mengangguk, rambut merahnya beterbangan ditiup angin di bawah topinya. Dia tersenyum kepada si anak laki-laki, sementara anak perempuan lain yang tampaknya lebih tua dan berambut pirang muncul di sisinya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Kukira kau ke mana," tukas kakak Lily. "Rupanya kau masuk ke gudang kereta ini."

"Tempat ini tidak pernah digunakan," jawab Lily. "Aku kan hanya mau melihat-lihat. Gerbong-gerbong ini—"

"Tidak aman," balas si kakak. "Kita harus segera pergi."

Saat mereka berdua sibuk berdebat, anak laki-laki tadi sudah bergerak mundur perlahan-lahan, _shotgun_-nya dijinjing miring. Baik Lily maupun kakaknya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang bergerak pergi; makin lama makin jauh, menuju gerbang tinggi yang mengarah ke jalanan.

"Tidak aman bagaimana sih maksudmu?" tanya Lily.

"Di seberang sana itu rumah Slytherin," jawab kakaknya. "Yang tinggal di sana itu orang-orang jahat, Lils."

"Petunia, aku sama sekali tidak bertemu orang jahat—"

Lalu Lily terdiam. Dia memang bertemu dengan seseorang, baru beberapa _detik_ yang lalu. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam—hei, di mana dia? Anak itu sudah menghilang.

"Ayo kita pulang, Dik," kata Petunia, meraih lengan adiknya. Lily berjalan mengikutinya sambil celingukan.

"Aku tadi bertemu anak laki-laki," katanya. "Dia membawa-bawa senapan. Kau melihatnya?"

Petunia mengernyit. "Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya."

"Membawa senapan, katamu?" lagi-lagi si kakak tampak seperti separo-marah, separo-ngeri. "Dia mengancammu?"

"Tidak, dia cuma sedang membersihkan senapannya…"

"Kuingatkan, jangan pernah pergi ke sini lagi," kata Petunia tegas. "Besok kita jalan-jalan ke tempat lain saja."

Lily tidak menjawab; mereka berjalan keluar dari areal itu, dan dia masih mencari-cari, tapi si anak laki-laki sepertinya betul-betul tak kelihatan lagi. Lily agak kecewa. Anak itu tadi… sepertinya, ingin berteman.

Petunia masih terus memegang lengan Lily dengan sikap protektif. Mereka berjalan ke arah kanan, menyusuri jalan yang teramat sepi. Di sisi kiri jalan itu, sebuah rumah besar berdiri gagah, ada panji-panji hijau besar di pintunya, berlambang tengkorak dan ular. Lily memerhatikan rumah itu dengan seksama, seluruh pintunya tertutup, seluruh tirainya rapat.

"Kaubilang tadi apa nama tempat ini?"

"Rumah Slytherin," Petunia menjawab sambil berbisik.

_Banyak orang jahat tinggal di sini_, begitu kata Petunia tadi. Mengerikan sekali. Orang jahat seperti apa sih?

Namun sementara mereka berlari pulang, Lily juga masih terus teringat pada kata-kata anak laki-laki yang sudah menghilang itu…

_Aku tinggal di rumah besar di seberang stasiun ini_.

.

.

.

Keesokan sorenya, Lily kabur.

Bukan kabur dari rumah—dia hanya kabur dari jangkauan Petunia Evans yang selalu menjaganya dengan sangat ketat. Kakaknya sebetulnya sangat baik, namun Lily kan butuh kebebasan sekali-sekali; dia sudah cukup besar untuk memutuskan sendiri mau jalan-jalan ke mana.

Maka kali itu, Lily meninggalkan rumah sendirian, berjalan kaki. Dan tiba di sini.

"Kau datang lagi."

"Begitulah."

Lily sedang berada di stasiun terbengkalai itu lagi, masih mengenakan model pakaian yang sama. Dia memang tidak suka dipakaikan rok atau gaun dan sebangsanya. Hari ini topi koboinya ditinggal di rumah, jadi rambut lebatnya yang merah gelap beterbangan ditiup angin.

Anak laki-laki yang kemarin masih ada di sana, masih membawa-bawa _shotgun_ di sisinya.

"Aku belum tahu namamu," kata Lily, langsung ke pokok masalah.

"Apakah itu penting?" tanya si anak laki-laki.

"Tentu saja," jawab Lily bingung. "Perkenalan kita terpotong kemarin."

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum kepada Lily. "Namaku Severus."

Lily mengulangi, seolah dia mau menghapalkannya. "Severus."

"Kau bisa menyingkatnya jadi Sev, kalau mau."

Lily berjalan menghampiri gerbong Severus, melangkahi deretan rel, dan memanjat naik. Bagian belakang gerbong yang terbuka adalah tempat duduk Severus, dan Lily merangkak ke arahnya, lalu duduk menyebelahinya. Dia tampak sangat tertarik dengan gerbong itu.

"Aku belum pernah naik kereta."

Severus tertawa. "Aku juga."

"Apa kau koboi?"

Severus menggeleng. "Aku belum pernah menggembalakan ternak."

"Lalu, kau bekerja apa?"

"Entahlah."

Lily membelalak. "Masa kau tidak tahu pekerjaanmu sendiri—"

"Aku menjaga rumah," sahut Severus lagi. "Rumah di seberang stasiun itu. Kau sendiri?"

Rumah itu, pikir Lily. Rumah misterius yang dibicarakan Petunia. "Oh, aku bersekolah. Akan masuk nanti setelah musim panas," dia menjawab ringan.

Severus tersenyum, tampaknya senang. "Aku juga akan bersekolah."

Hanya ada satu sekolah di Lockhart City waktu itu, sekolah untuk anak-anak berusia minimal sebelas tahun. Ada tujuh tingkat di sana, mereka diajari hal-hal yang umum seperti matematika, budaya, dan lain-lain. Nama sekolah itu Hogwarts.

"Jadi, kau tinggal bersama orangtuamu di rumah itu?" tanya Lily, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada penasarannya.

Severus menggeleng. "Orangtuaku sudah meninggal."

"Oh, maaf…"

"Aku dirawat oleh orang-orang," jelas Severus, mengabaikan permintaan maaf Lily seolah dia tak peduli pada orangtuanya sendiri. "Orang-orang yang cukup peduli untuk memberiku makan dan melatihku."

"Melatih?" mata Lily membesar. "Kau dilatih untuk apa?"

Sesaat tampaknya Severus kaget—dia telah salah bicara. Kemudian dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Macam-macam. Kau tinggal di kota?"

"Ya," jawab Lily. "Ayahku punya banyak tanah."

"Aku tahu."

Lagi-lagi Lily mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau _tahu_?"

"Aku cukup tahu untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa ayahmu adalah orang terkaya di kota ini, dan bahwa tanah stasiun ini juga dulu miliknya."

"Kau agak mengerikan."

"Terimakasih."

Severus malah tersenyum dikatakan seperti itu. Dan Lily berpikir—meskipun anak ini telah dianggapnya mengerikan, tapi dia hanyalah anak laki-laki biasa yang sorot matanya memancarkan persahabatan. Tidak banyak orang yang ditemuinya, yang setulus ini. Meskipun dia hanya anak sepuluh tahun, Lily sudah cukup banyak belajar bahwa manusia sering mengambil keuntungan dari pertemanan, dan bahwa kebanyakan orang mendekati keluarganya hanya karena ingin kecipratan rezeki.

Dan dia yakin, Severus sama sekali tidak begitu.

"Taruhan, kau sama sekali tidak bisa menembak."

Lily menggeleng. "Anak perempuan tidak boleh memegang pistol, Sev."

"Itu bodoh," kata Severus. "Masa-masa sekarang ini masih berbahaya. Kau perlu pertahanan diri."

"Kalau begitu ajarilah aku."

"Tentu."

Dan mereka menghabiskan sepanjang sore dengan berlatih menembak. Lily sama sekali tidak menyangka _shotgun_ Severus ternyata sangat berat, padahal badan anak itu kurus sekali. Sebagai anak perempuan, Lily tidak punya kekuatan mengokang senjata, namun Severus mengajarinya dengan sabar. Kedua lengan Lily sampai bergetar saking lemahnya, sehingga selewat setengah jam, dia meletakkan senjata itu di gerbong.

"Percuma, Sev."

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa," Severus tertawa. "Tapi ini sudah terlalu sore. Kau akan dicari-cari kakakmu ya?"

Lily mengangkat bahu. "Rasanya begitu—tapi besok kita harus bertemu lagi! Aku ingin melihat rumahmu."

Mendadak wajah Severus jadi kaku sekali. "Jangan."

"Kenapa?" serbu Lily.

"Aku sudah mendengar kau dan kakakmu membicarakan rumahku semalam," kata Severus dengan gigi menggertak, tapi kelihatannya sama sekali bukan marah kepada Lily. "Katanya rumahku _mengerikan_."

"Memang," Lily mengakui. "Dia bilang rumah itu penuh orang-orang—"

"—jahat," Sev mengakhiri.

Lily mengerjap. "Ja-jadi itu benar?"

"Ya," Severus mengangguk menantang. "Orang-orang yang merawatku adalah perampok-perampok ulung. Tidak punya belas kasihan dan rasa kemanusiaan."

"Oh," Lily terdiam, kaget dan ketakutan. Bodohnya dia—bermain-main ke sini, berkenalan dengan anak yatim yang tak jelas juntrungannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa tempat ini sarang perampok… Dan astaga! Lily baru menyadarinya setelah dia melihat _shotgun_ di tangan Severus—apa sebetulnya fungsi senjata itu? Bukan untuk…?

"Jelas, bukan untuk menembak burung," seakan bisa membaca pikiran Lily, Severus mengelus senjata laras panjang itu. "Aku dilatih untuk membunuh manusia, Lily."

Lily tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Dia menjadi sangat mual, matanya berkunang-kunang, tanah di kakinya serasa melembek. Untuk terakhir kalinya dia melempar pandang amat tertekan kepada gerbong besar itu, lalu berbalik lari—secepat yang ia bisa, semampu kaki goyahnya bertahan.

Dan Severus sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dia hanya mengamati gadis kecil berambut merah itu bergerak seperti melayang, rambut merahnya seakan melambaikan salam perpisahan.

.

.

.

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

"Ehem."

Severus menoleh dengan heran. Dia sedang berlatih menembak sendirian, lagi-lagi, di dekat deretan gerbong itu. Di setiap jalur rel dipasangi papan besar untuk sasaran tembak, berjauhan jaraknya. Severus sudah hampir mencapai rekor terbaiknya ketika suara anak perempuan itu membuatnya menoleh.

Si bocah lelaki memandangi Lily Evans yang tersenyum ragu-ragu di hadapannya.

"Kau kembali."

"Begitulah," sahut Lily sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku orang jahat—dan tinggal bersama orang-orang jahat?"

"Sudah kuputuskan bahwa itu bukan masalah," jawab Lily tegas. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang meninggalkan teman hanya gara-gara latar belakangnya."

Tanpa terduga, Severus tersenyum. Anak itu memang jarang sekali tersenyum, sehingga Lily pun agak pangling jadinya. Dia menurunkan senjatanya.

"Kau mau menjadi temanku?" tanya Severus dengan mata hitam berbinar. Sungguh, meskipun Lily baru mengenalnya—dia punya firasat Severus tidak sering-sering menampakkan ekspresi berbahagia seperti sekarang. Dan hal itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik, seakan dia memang baru saja membuat keputusan yang tepat dengan kembali menemui anak laki-laki ini.

"Tentu," sahut Lily pasti. "Nah, sebaiknya jangan bahas ini lagi. Kau mau mengajariku menembak lagi, kan?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Dan sesungguhnya, pertemuan mereka yang berlandaskan kebetulan hari itu—kebetulan Lily dan Petunia berjalan-jalan ke stasiun setengah jadi—mungkin telah digariskan sejak awal alam semesta tercipta. Sebelum cadas-cadas dan pepasiran Texas berhembus, sebelum angin Pasifik bergulung, dan sebelum awan-awan putih berarak di atas tanah _frontier_ Amerika barat, takdir itu sudah ada.

Bahwa Lily Evans dan Severus Snape akan dipertemukan—dan dijadikan sepasang manusia yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain—yang dibaca dalam nama _sahabat_.

Dan memang, mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Tanpa ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

Pada bulan September setelah mereka menginjak usia sebelas tahun, Lily dan Severus masuk sekolah.

Dan teman-teman seangkatan mereka ada banyak; di antaranya adalah James Potter, Sirius Black, dan Remus Lupin. Sejak awal, Lily tak pernah menyukai James dan Sirius, namun Remus orangnya sangat baik, sehingga aneh sekali melihatnya berada di tengah-tengah makhluk-makhluk keji itu.

"Baik-baik saja, Evans?"

Itu adalah kalimat yang biasa diucapkan James kira-kira lima kali sehari, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kira-kira lima kali sehari pula, Sirius Black akan membolos dari kelas, namun meraih nilai bagus di setiap ulangan. Dua bandit kecil itu suka sekali mengerjai guru dan teman-teman mereka, dan ada juga orang yang menganggap kelakuan mereka lucu, walaupun terkadang melampaui batas. Maka, semua orang di Hogwarts yang kalau tidak menggemari Sirius dan James, pasti membenci mereka.

Lily menghabiskan banyak waktu belajar dan bermain bersama teman-temannya, termasuk bersama James, Sirius dan Remus, tapi tak pernah memberi mereka kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengannya tentang hal-hal pribadi. Dia sendiri termasuk kubu yang membenci James Potter. Satu-satunya sahabat yang dipercaya Lily hanyalah Severus.

Waktu mereka naik ke kelas empat, Sirius Black dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Pasalnya sederhana. Dia memang minta dikeluarkan, karena sudah muak dipaksa duduk di kelas dan mendengarkan orang berbicara—dan dia benci mendengarkan orang. Masalahnya, karena nilainya yang terlalu bagus, Hogwarts bersikeras tidak mau mengeluarkannya. Dan akhirnya, pada suatu pagi, Sirius nekat membawa-bawa salah satu senjata koleksi ayahnya—yang dipamerkannya di depan orang-orang. Maka hari itu juga dia diusir dari sekolah.

Pada titik itu, James sama sekali tidak perlu merasa kehilangan, karena toh Sirius tetap kembali untuk nongkrong di pinggir lingkungan sekolah, menemui sahabat-sahabat karibnya. Mereka sama-sama tidak melihat apa fungsinya belajar—kan mereka bukan Remus, si cowok baik-baik yang berambisi jadi sesuatu yang penting, bekerja untuk penegak hukum, dan sebagainya.

Jadi, semakin bertambah usianya, semakin intens pula usaha James mendekati Lily, yang sudah ditaksirnya sejak entah kapan. Dan semakin tua mereka, semakin menjauhlah Lily dari Severus.

"Menarik sekali," kata Severus dengan gigi menggertak, hari itu, "bagaimana orang bisa berubah pikiran dan mengubah hubungan dengan lingkungannya."

"Aku tidak berubah pikiran," bantah Lily keras, masih berusia lima belas tahun. "Aku hanya takut."

"Apa yang kautakutkan?"

Lily melotot kepada Severus. "Kau tidak mengerti ya? Aku takut pada teman-temanmu. Pada rumahmu. Pada orang-orang dewasa yang datang dan pergi ke rumah Slytherin. Aku takut pada_mu_."

"Kupikir kita teman?" Severus berkata. "Teman baik?"

"_Memang_ kita teman, Sev, tapi aku tak suka beberapa teman gaulmu. Sori, tapi aku benci Avery dan Mulciber! _Mulciber! _Apa yang kaulihat padanya, Sev? Dia mengerikan! Tahukah kau apa yang dia coba lakukan kepada Mary Macdonald kemarin dulu?"

Severus hanya diam, jadi Lily melanjutkan. "Demi Tuhan, Severus. Aku tidak suka hal-hal yang kalian lakukan. Kalian dilatih merampok dan menipu orang sejak kecil. Sudah beberapa kali kau ikut dalam perampokan kereta barang. Hal-hal yang bahkan tidak akan dilakukan oleh orang-orang seperti James Potter."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Lily, Severus berubah ekspresi menjadi sangat buas. "Jadi, menurutmu, si Potter itu bahkan lebih mulia daripada aku?"

"Aku tahu James Potter bajingan yang arogan," jawab Lily tegas, "tapi kau, dan komplotanmu itu—apa sebutannya, Death Eaters? Kalian _membunuh_ orang!"

Jelas sekali Severus tidak peduli pada kecaman-kecaman Lily yang lain, dia hanya memedulikan frasa 'bajingan yang arogan' dan hal itu membuatnya tampak lebih rileks.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Lily, tidak sanggup lagi menatap ke dalam mata sahabatnya—atau masihkah Severus sahabatnya?

Lily langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, keluar dari lingkungan sekolah dan menyongsong kereta kuda yang menjemputnya pulang. Tapi Severus tidak langsung bergerak. Dia masih berdiri diam di halaman berumput, tempat beberapa kuda meringkik pelan, memandangi jalanan kosong yang baru saja dilewati kereta Lily.

"Tahukah kau?" bisiknya kepada angin. "Lily, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku terhadapmu, kan?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Selamat datang di dunia tanpa cliffhanger! *nangis darah*

Oke, saya nggak boleh menangisi fanfic ini. Nggak boleh. Besok-besok saya akan membuat multichapter yang lebih punya greget. Suatu saat nanti! Suatu saat nanti! *angkat obor ke udara* *despret* Ini kenapa jadi galau deh…

Betewe, tolong review fanfic Team Medical Dragon saya doooong! Hiks. Sedih banget, fandomnya terlalu pinggiran, dan nggak ada yang mampir. Hueeee! *nangis darah* Yang review TMD punya saya, nanti didoain dapet jodoh yang ganteng dan cantik, amin! *plak*


	8. Chapter 8

Haloh sodara-sodara sekalian!

Rasanya saya nggak punya bahan ocehan kali ini. Langsung dibaca aja deh ya! Bagian ini masih berupa _**flashback**_ ke masa lalu mereka, ya. Hehe. Selamat membaca!

* * *

**The Tale of the Three Rangers**

_Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling_

For **ficfan91**'s 20K of Epicness Challenge

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

L. E.

"Letakkan alat tulis sekarang!" teriak seseorang dengan nyaring—Mr Flitwick, pengawas ujian naik kelas hari itu. "Harap tetap duduk sementara aku mengumpulkan kertas kalian."

James Potter duduk santai di kursinya, menguap lebar-lebar dan mengacak rambutnya, yang semakin hari semakin berantakan. Dia masih berkutat dengan pensilnya, menggambari kertas soal dengan huruf-huruf itu—L. E.—apapun artinya itu. Lalu ia menoleh sambil tersenyum ke samping.

Beberapa siswi memandanginya penuh harap, mengira James tersenyum pada mereka. Tapi tidak, pemuda itu memandang keluar jendela, tempat pemuda tampan lain mengintip sambil nyengir—siapa lagi kalau bukan Sirius, yang walaupun sibuk berlatih menembak, selalu menyempatkan diri pergi ke sekolah.

"Letakkan alat tulis, Mr Potter," kata Mr Flitwick tegas.

James buru-buru menyingkirkan tulisan "L. E."-nya dan menjejalkan kertas soal ke dalam tasnya.

Setelah ujian benar-benar selesai, James bergabung dengan Remus dan berjalan bersama-sama keluar kelas. Sirius menyambut mereka di luar.

Sementara itu, di dalam, Severus masih bergerak di antara meja-meja, meneliti soal ujiannya. Perawakannya ketika masih muda tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya ketika sudah dewasa. Berbahu bulat tapi kurus, dia berjalan dengan gugup, seperti labah-labah, dan rambutnya yang berminyak menjurai-jurai di sekitar wajahnya.

James dan Sirius berjalan ke pagar di ujung lapangan sekolah. Remus mengikuti mereka dengan heran. "Hei, kalian mau ke mana?"

"Kau akan lihat, Rem," jawab Sirius sambil nyengir.

Dan mereka berdua mendorong pagar kayu hingga terbuka. Remus melihat ke balik pagar, bertanya-tanya, dan terkejut ketika melihat isinya.

"Itu seekor… _banteng_?"

Memang benar—ada seekor banteng besar cokelat dengan dua tanduk tajam berdiri di balik pagar yang tinggi itu. James memandangi binatang itu dengan sinar kebanggaan aneh di matanya.

"Dari mana kaudapat itu?" tanya Remus.

"Kucuri," kata James santai. "Aku punya bakat terpendam mencuri banteng, tahu. Mereka mau menurut padaku."

"Tidak heran kau memenangkan semua rodeo itu," Sirius tertawa. "Kau sudah menaikinya?"

"Belum," jawab James. "Ayo kita coba sekarang."

Remus berdiri menjauh, masih bersikap separo-tidak setuju dan separo-ngeri. Dia masih membawa-bawa buku di tangannya, sementara James sudah menyingkirkan tasnya entah ke mana. Sirius menarik pintu pagar hingga terbuka lebih lebar, dan James melangkahi pagar, memanjat untuk duduk di punggung banteng yang terikat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa," kata Remus, lalu berlari duduk di salah satu pohon terdekat.

"Talinya sudah kaulepas?" tanya Sirius. "Hitungan ketiga. Satu. Dua. Tiga!"

Pagar didorong lebar-lebar.

James bahkan sempat mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum si banteng menerobos masuk lapangan Hogwarts. Dia tidak lari hingga ke tengah lapangan, masih di sekitar pagar, namun suara berisiknya cukup untuk membuat orang-orang menoleh. Si banteng berlarian tak tentu arah, melonjak ke sana-sini, dengan James yang melambung-lambung di punggungnya, seolah James adalah sesuatu yang membuat punggungnya geli.

"_Yee-haw!_"

Seperti sudah bisa ditebak, murid-murid Hogwarts yang menyaksikan hal tersebut bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. James Potter terlalu populer untuk diabaikan, dan dia atlet hebat. Beberapa gadis berteriak dengan nada melengking di bawah pohon.

_Bull riding_. Permainan menunggang banteng, yang merupakan salah satu cabang rodeo favorit. James sudah mulai mengikuti beberapa kejuaraan amatir, dan ini pertama kalinya dia belajar naik banteng. Sirius bersandar santai pada pagar, menyaksikan sahabatnya bergoyang liar di atas tubuh si banteng, seakan siap dilontar ke langit.

"Hei!"

Tiba-tiba si banteng berhenti bergerak. James merosot turun.

"Ini akan membuatmu bersemangat, Seer," kata James pelan, agak terengah. "Lihat siapa itu…"

Seseorang telah memasuki lapangan. Tidak mencolok, memang, orang itu hanya berjalan pelan dan memasukkan kertas soal ujian ke dalam tasnya, dan bergerak mendekati pohon yang rimbun. Namun ia menarik perhatian James dengan begitu rupa.

Sirius juga sudah melihatnya. "Bagus sekali," katanya perlahan. "_Snivellus_."

Remus sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dia masih duduk dan memandangi buku yang sedang dibacanya, namun jelas dia tidak sedang membaca. Kerutan muncul di dahinya, dan dia tahu persis bahwa di tengah lapangan, Severus Snape dibaui oleh Sirius dan James seperti kelinci buruan anjing.

"Baik-baik saja, Snivellus?" sapa James keras.

Severus menoleh dengan ekspresi kebencian yang begitu kuat dan menguarkan aura murka. Dia berdiri saja di sana, diam, menatap James dengan kemuakan tak terkira. Beberapa anak di sekitar situ menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja bicara keras-keras.

"Dia akan menyukai ini," James mengelus-elus bantengnya. Dan dengan cengiran kejam, tiba-tiba saja dia bersuit keras dan menepuk pundak si banteng liar.

Semua orang di lapangan memandangi James dan bantengnya dengan kaget; dan si banteng berderap ribut hingga mengguncangkan pohon-pohon di sepanjang garis larinya. Tak pelak lagi, banteng itu berlari menuju satu titik di hadapannya: siapa lagi kalau bukan Severus.

Severus sama sekali tak sempat bereaksi saking kagetnya; dalam beberapa detik, banteng itu menerjangnya, seolah pakaian hitamnya adalah kain merah yang dibawa-bawa matador.

"Kena!" seru James, ketika Severus jatuh terjengkang dengan tubuh banteng raksasa di atasnya.

Beberapa anak sudah bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka, dan mendekati area keributan. Ada yang tampak khawatir, dan ada yang terhibur. Si banteng masih menggeram mengerikan di atas Severus, menjepit sisi pakaiannya sehingga dia tak bisa kabur.

"Bagaimana ujiannya, Snivelly?" tanya James.

"Aku tadi mengawasinya, hidungnya menyentuh kertasnya," kata Sirius keji. "Akan ada noda-noda minyak besar di seluruh kertas, mereka tak akan bisa membaca satu kata pun."

Beberapa anak yang menonton tertawa. Memang, Severus bukan murid populer, dan orang kenal jelas bahwa geng Severus isinya adalah anak-anak yang kejam. Remus menyeringai di bawah pohon, tampangnya menyiratkan bahwa dia ingin menghilang saja dari tempat itu. Severus meronta di bawah kaki banteng, tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Kau—tunggu saja," sengalnya, memandang James dengan ekspresi amat benci, "kau—tunggu saja!"

"Tunggu apa?" kata Sirius tenang. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan, Snivelly, mengusapkan hidungmu pada kami?"

Severus melontarkan makian tak jelas ke udara.

"Cuci mulutmu," kata James dingin. Dia bersuit pendek dua kali; dan mendadak saja, kaki kanan si banteng bergerak—menempeleng kepala Severus sampai pipinya berdebam ke pasir. Severus mengaduh keras-keras.

"Jangan ganggu DIA!"

James dan Sirius menoleh. Tangan kanan James, secara otomatis, langsung melompat ke rambutnya.

Yang berteriak rupanya salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang duduk di bawah pohon. Rambutnya tebal, merah gelap, terjuntai sampai ke bahunya, dan matanya yang berbentuk buah badam berwarna hijau cemerlang—tentu saja, Lily Evans. Dia melangkah maju ke depan kerumunan murid.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Evans?" tanya James, dengan nada yang tiba-tiba berubah, mendadak terdengar menyenangkan, lebih dalam, dan lebih dewasa.

"Jangan ganggu dia," Lily mengulangi. Dia memandang James dengan penuh kebencian. "Apa yang telah dilakukannya kepadamu?"

"Yah," kata James, mempertimbangkan jawabannya, "ini lebih karena dia ada, kalau kau tahu maksudku…"

Dan sebagian besar penonton tertawa, termasuk Sirius, meskipun Lily tidak.

"Kaupikir kau lucu," katanya dingin. "Tapi kau cuma orang brengsek sombong yang suka mengganggu orang yang lebih lemah. Jangan ganggu _dia_."

"Tidak, kalau kau mau keluar bersamaku, Evans," kata James cepat. "Ayo… kencan denganku dan aku tak akan pernah menyuruh banteng itu menyeruduk Snivelly lagi."

Di belakang Lily, Severus akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari jepitan si banteng, dan beringsut keluar dari pagar-empat-kakinya, tersengal.

"Aku tak sudi keluar denganmu walaupun pilihannya antara kau dan babon berpantat gundul," sahut Lily ketus.

"Kau sial, James," kata Sirius tajam, dan kembali menoleh ke arah Severus. "HEI!"

Terlambat; Severus sudah tiba di hadapan James dan menubruknya sampai terjatuh, meninju rahangnya keras-keras. Kerumunan penonton mendekat melingkari mereka, dan Sirius menarik tubuh Severus sekuat tenaga. James berguling kesakitan di tanah. Sirius mendorong Severus dengan murka.

Ketika akhirnya sudah berdiri tegak, James melambai dan bersuit lagi, membuat kerumunan bubar.

Ya, bubar, alias berpencar, karena si banteng yang amat patuh itu sudah berbalik dan lari ke arah mereka. James melambaikan tangan lagi, sementara Sirius menendang Severus sampai ia sempoyongan ke tengah lapangan—dan disambut oleh si banteng.

Semua orang terbahak-bahak.

Banteng itu telah menjatuhkan Severus dan menanduknya, merobek jubah hitam panjangnya dalam robekan besar. Masih belum puas, jubahnya terlempar menutupi kepalanya, dan tampaklah kaki kurus pucat dan celana dalam kumal.

Banyak sekali orang yang bersorak, dan James—yang wajahnya memar ditinju Severus—tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Sirius.

"JANGAN GANGGU DIA!" teriak Lily.

"Ah, Evans, jangan membuat banteng ini menyerudukmu juga," ujar James bersemangat.

"Lepaskan dia, kalau begitu!"

James menghela napas dalam-dalam, kemudian berpaling kepada Severus. Dia bersuit pendek sekali, dan si banteng bergerak mundur pelan-pelan.

"Nah, kau bebas," katanya ketika Severus bangun dengan susah payah. "Untung ada Evans, Snivellus…"

Tapi di luar dugaan, Severus malah berdiri dengan ekspresi keras. "Aku tidak perlu bantuan dari gadis bodoh dan pengkhianat seperti dia!"

Lily mengerjap.

"Baik," katanya tenang. "Aku tak akan peduli lain kali. Dan aku akan mencuci celana kalau aku jadi kau, _Snivellus_."

"Minta maaf pada Evans!" raung James kepada Severus.

"Aku tak ingin _kau_ menyuruhnya minta maaf," teriak Lily, berputar menghadapi James. "Kau sama buruknya dengan dia."

"Apa?" dengking James. "Aku TAK PERNAH menyebutmu—semua itu!"

"Mengacak-acak rambut karena kaupikir kau tampak keren kalau kelihatannya seperti baru turun dari banteng liarmu, sok pamer dengan binatang-binatang rodeo konyol itu, berkeliaran di koridor dan mengerjai siapa saja yang menjengkelkanmu hanya karena kau mampu—aku heran kudamu tidak jatuh ke tanah saat kaunaiki dengan kepala sebesar itu. Kau membuatku MUAK!"

Lily berbalik dan pergi.

"Evans!" teriak James. "Hei, EVANS!"

Lily sama sekali tidak menoleh, dan James rasanya ingin meninju tanah. "Kenapa dia?" katanya kecewa.

"Kalau membaca yang tersirat, kurasa dia menganggapmu agak sombong, Sobat," kata Sirius prihatin.

"Benar," kata James, yang sekarang tampak gusar, "benar…"

Dia bersuit lagi, dan Severus sekali lagi diterjang jatuh ke tanah oleh banteng itu.

"Siapa yang mau lihat aku mencopot celana Snivelly?"

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Aku tak tertarik."

"Aku minta maaf!"

"Diam!"

Mereka tengah berada di serambi rumah Lily, dengan si gadis berdiri di atas tangga dengan mengenakan gaun rumah dan bersedekap.

"Aku cuma keluar karena Petunia bilang kau mengancam mau tidur di sini."

Severus berdiri di hadapannya sambil mendongak.

"Memang. Aku tadinya akan tidur di sini. Aku tak bermaksud mengataimu bodoh dan pengkhianat, kata itu hanya—"

"Meluncur begitu saja?" timpal Lily tanpa belas kasihan. "Sudah terlambat. Aku membelamu selama bertahun-tahun. Tak seorang pun temanku bisa mengerti kenapa aku sudi bicara kepadamu. Kau dan kawan-kawan Death Eaters kecilmu yang berharga—kaulihat, kalian semua sama saja!"

Severus menarik napas untuk bicara, tapi mengatupkan rahangnya lagi.

Lily berkata, "Aku tak bisa berpura-pura lagi. Kau sudah memilih jalanmu, aku sudah memilih jalanku."

"Tidak—dengar, aku tak bermaksud—"

"—bersikap kasar padaku? Menghinaku? Tapi kau memperlakukan gadis-gadis lain tanpa sedikit pun rasa hormat, Severus. Kenapa aku harus berbeda?"

"Tidak, kau tak mengerti—"

Lily sudah akan berbalik masuk rumah, tapi Severus menyambar lengannya.

"Aku tak peduli padamu," kecam Lily, dengan suara sedingin seribu pisau es.

"Dan _aku_ tak peduli _kau_ peduli atau tidak, tapi aku _peduli_ padamu!" teriak Severus, menarik Lily turun tangga setelah melafalkan kalimat rumit itu. "Aku sangat peduli."

"Aku… tidak…"

Tapi Lily tidak pernah meneruskan kalimatnya, karena detik berikutnya Severus telah menariknya mendekat—dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Hmpp—!" Lily meronta hendak melepaskan diri, tapi sebagai perempuan, dia tak mampu melawan kekuatan cengkeraman Severus di kedua lengan atasnya. Ini tidak nyata, pikirnya. Tidak nyata.

Tapi itu nyata. Dan semakin keras ia berusaha meronta pergi, semakin erat Severus memeluknya. Semua perasaan tumpah ruah, segala kemarahan dan ketakutan, segala yang tersembunyi.

Dan Lily menyerah.

Kepada Severus. Dibiarkannya pemuda itu menarik tubuhnya merapat, menembus pertahanannya, mengecup lembut bibirnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menyerah—kepada kejujuran. Kepada yang tak mungkin disembunyikan. Karena rasanya hanya ini yang benar. Yang lain hanya angan-angan.

Severus melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik, pelan sekali, sehingga angin malam pun tak bisa mencuri-dengar. Kata-kata ini hanya miliknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Lily."

Dan siapa yang bisa melawan kekuatan waktu? Tanpa terduga, Lily terisak pelan.

"Sssh…" kata Severus. "Jangan menangis, tolong."

Lily menggeleng pelan, tak menjawab apa-apa. Meski begitu, keduanya sadar bahwa sesuatu memang telah terjadi di antara mereka. Tak hanya kehangatan persahabatan yang meluap selama lima tahun terakhir, tapi benih-benihnya telah tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Dan pertengkaran malam itu seolah menguap begitu saja. Ciuman pertama mereka berdua, remaja-remaja lima belas tahun yang percaya bahwa cerita ini akan bertahan selamanya.

Ketika akhirnya Severus pergi tanpa kata, Lily baru bisa berbisik kepada punggungnya yang menjauh, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sev."

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu bagai terbang.

Kejadian di lapangan Hogwarts tempo hari seakan tak pernah terjadi—pertengkarannya, bukan bantengnya. James dan Sirius masih tetap mengerjai Severus tiap ada kesempatan, namun Lily tidak lagi berpura-pura tidak kenal kalau berpapasan dengan Severus di koridor sekolah, meskipun dia selalu membuang muka kalau melihat James lewat.

Namun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa hubungan Lily dan Severus sesungguhnya lebih dari sekadar teman baik. Keduanya menjaga rahasia itu, keduanya berbagi rencana masing-masing dalam privasi bersama. Kehidupan itu betul-betul terjaga rapi, sehingga bahkan orang seperti James pun, yang suka membuntuti Lily dan jago mengintai, hanya sedikit membaui kedekatan mereka dan tidak menganggapnya berbahaya.

Dua tahun lagi berlalu, dan mereka pun mengakhiri tahun terakhir Hogwarts, siap melangkah menuju dunia nyata.

"Maukah kau datang ke perayaan akhir tahun ajaran bersamaku?" tanya Severus waktu itu, ketika musim kemarau menyiksa tepi barat Amerika di tahun 1876.

"Tentu saja aku mau sekali," jawab Lily segera. "Tapi, apakah kau yakin, Sev? Dengan semua batasan-batasan kita?"

Memang sulit sekali rasanya memberitahu semua orang bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Sudah jelas, sejak awal teman-teman Lily tidak menyukai Severus Snape yang aneh dan tinggal di rumah Slytherin bersama orang-orang seperti Lucius Malfoy dan Bellatrix Lestrange yang terkenal kejam.

"Aku punya rencana," sahut Severus pelan, "untuk meninggalkan kehidupan di Lockhart City. Meninggalkan masa laluku."

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Lily.

"Datanglah ke perayaan," ujar Severus, sama sekali tidak tersenyum. "Bersamaku. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Lily menggeleng.

"Tidak," bisiknya. "Tidak boleh ada yang terakhir kalinya."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Apa ini? Kok pendek ya? *kenapa saya yang bingung*

Oke, chapter depan udah nggak _flashback_, kok. Saya baru nyadar cerita masa lalunya kepanjangan. Apa mau dikata! XD #plak

Selamat merayakan Paskah bagi yang merayakan :)


	9. Chapter 9

...Oke. Kebanyakan bikin presentasi, dan nyaris lupa sendiri ngapdet cerita ini, astaga. Betewe, sepi sekali ripiunya... T_T

Bagian awal chapter ini masih _**flashback**_, tapi di tengahnya udah enggak. Okeiiii? Selamat membaca!

* * *

**The Tale of the Three Rangers**

_Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling_

For **ficfan91**'s 20K of Epicness Challenge

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

Perayaan akhir tahun ajaran dilaksanakan di halaman Hogwarts yang terbuka. James telah mengajak Lily, namun terang saja, ditolak. Sirius, sebagai mantan siswa, dengan mudah menyelundupkan diri untuk masuk. Sementara, Remus datang dengan seorang gadis kelas tujuh yang tidak dikenali teman-temannya.

Dan semua orang menyaksikan Severus dan Lily yang datang berdua, mengenakan pakaian sederhana seperti biasa. Perayaan ini memang tidak bertujuan untuk bermewah-mewah. Saat itu adalah masa-masa sulit dan semua orang hidup pas-pasan. Di sana hanya ada api unggun tempat mereka membakar apa saja—daging lembu maupun banteng; berderet-deret alat pemanggang, dan botol-botol minuman di atas meja. Di tengah-tengah halaman, telah didirikan panggung rendah dari kayu, sebagai lantai dansa.

Ketika Lily dan Severus berjalan masuk, James langsung menjatuhkan seporsi _ham_ Virginia ke sepatu Sirius.

"Mereka, mereka…?"

"Tenang, Sobat," kata Sirius, sama _shock_-nya dengan James. "Mereka kan cuma teman."

"_Cuma_ teman!" seru James, tanpa sadar mengelap sisa saus ke sisi _blue jeans_-nya. "Aku tak suka melihat Evans dekat-dekat si Snivellus, apalagi berteman dengannya."

Di balik fatamorgana api unggun, Severus sadar betul bahwa James sedang terbelalak memandanginya. Dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memamerkan ekspresi bangga dan meremehkan kepada pemuda sok itu, yang rahangnya jatuh seakan kehilangan penyangga. Sirius memandanginya dengan sangat sinis.

"Mau dansa?" tanya Severus kepada Lily, yang sedang memandang berkeliling, mencari teman-teman perempuannya yang lain.

"Oke, tapi habis itu kita makan ya."

Severus tersenyum lebar dan kelihatan sangat bahagia ketika ia memanjat panggung sambil menggamit tangan Lily. Di sana sudah ramai sekali oleh orang-orang, dan musik _country_ yang riuh mengalun di udara, mengasyikkan.

Diiringi gesekan biola dan petikan mandolin, serta senar-senar banjo dan tiupan harmonika yang merdu, musik _folk_ pada masa itu menciptakan ketukan enam perdelapan yang cepat dan riang. Lily tertawa ketika Severus membungkuk ke arahnya, yang merupakan awal dari setiap tarian. Kemudian, sudah terbiasa dan sering diajari menari setiap orang mengadakan pesta, Lily menyambut kedua tangan Severus dan mulai bergerak cepat seirama.

Mereka menarikan _square dance_ yang sesungguhnya merupakan tarian yang terdiri dari banyak orang, namun siapa yang peduli, saat sedang berpesta? Severus dan Lily nimbrung begitu saja dalam kerumunan pasangan yang tengah berputar-putar dalam hitungan delapan ketukan. Tertawa-tawa karena sering salah langkah dan melakukan gerakan yang keliru, Lily menyambar tangan orang lain—entah siapa—dan mulai menggandengnya dalam posisi berlawanan, untuk membuat gerakan memutar di tempat. Lalu dia terlempar lagi kepada Severus. Begitulah terus.

Dan sementara lantai dansa semakin ramai dan semua orang menjerit-jerit tertawa, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa pemuda paling populer seangkatan sedang duduk depresi di balik deretan alat pemanggang.

Benar-benar sendirian, karena Sirius juga sudah menghambur naik panggung dan meloncat-loncat sembarangan, mengacaukan gerakan-gerakan orang. Tampak Remus dan gadisnya asyik berputar-putar di sudut. Namun yang paling kelihatan adalah pasangan yang paling bersemangat di tengah panggung—siapa lagi kalau bukan Severus dan Lily, yang bersikap seolah baru pertama kali menari seumur hidup mereka.

James menyambar potongan daging barbekyu dan mengunyahnya dengan kejam, seolah daging itu berdosa besar padanya. Dia tak mungkin bisa mengabaikan riuhnya musik, jadi dia berusaha membuat suara kunyahannya seribut mungkin.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau bisa menari," kata Lily kepada Severus, terbahak-bahak.

"Sebetulnya memang tidak," aku Severus, nyengir kecil sambil mengambil piring. Mereka sudah kelelahan dan kini telah keluar dari lantai dansa. "Dan belum pernah mencoba."

"Tapi kau hebat sekali, demi Tuhan!" seru Lily bersemangat, menyendok makanan ke dalam piringnya.

Mereka bergerak untuk duduk di bangku-bangku yang telah disediakan di sepanjang lapangan yang luas itu. Lily menarik Severus duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di ujung deretan, jauh dari keramaian, dan meletakkan piring di atas meja.

"Aku tak percaya kita sudah lulus," katanya riang. "Aku akan sangat merindukan sekolah."

Severus tersenyum penuh makna, tapi tidak menjawab apa-apa. Di tempat mereka duduk sekarang sepi sekali, karena berjarak belasan meter jauhnya dari panggung dansa.

"Apa yang hendak kaulakukan untuk masa depan, Sev?" tanya Lily. "Yang kaukatakan waktu itu—kau benar-benar akan pergi? Meninggalkan Lockhart City?"

"Ya," sahut Severus lambat-lambat. Memang. "Meninggalkan masa lalu." Dan meninggalkanmu, Lily, dia membatin.

"Apakah kau akan kembali?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukan dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan nada khawatir dalam suara Lily sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat. Siapalah yang tidak ketakutan ditinggal orang yang sangat dicintai? Siapalah yang rela?

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Severus jujur. "Terlalu banyak masalah, Lils. Harus dibereskan satu per satu."

Lily tak mampu menjawab. Ya, dia sangat tahu apa yang dibicarakan Severus. Setelah sejak kecil pemuda itu tinggal di rumah Slytherin, ia adalah kriminal muda yang terlatih. Kalau Severus mau meninggalkan mereka—dan tentunya, menyeberang ke pihak yang amat bertentangan, maka ia harus siap-siap dikejar. Setidaknya, kalaupun tidak dikejar, masa lalunya yang tidak beres harus dibuat beres.

"Dan kapan… kau akan berangkat?" tanya Lily kemudian.

Rasanya lama sekali sampai kemudian Severus menjawab, "Malam ini."

Lily mengejap tak percaya. "Malam… ini?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menunda-nunda lagi. Sesungguhnya, keretaku akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

Dan mendadak saja, Severus berdiri dari bangkunya, dengan _steak_ yang baru disentuh sedikit. Lily tetap duduk, masih terkejut, dan tiba-tiba saja ada air mata yang mengalir keluar—

"Maafkan aku," bisik Severus.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah," balas Lily pelan. "Kau harus melakukannya—demi kebaikanmu—dan aku selalu mendukungmu, Sev. Aku hanya… tidak menyangka akan begini cepat…"

Severus meraih jari-jari Lily. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dan begitulah—cerita masa muda itu berakhir. Tidak ada ciuman, tidak ada pelukan perpisahan, tidak ada kata-kata gombal dilantunkan. Severus hanya menggenggam tangan Lily sekejap, menatap mata hijau gadis itu sekejap—menyampaikan ribuan perasaan hati yang meluap seperti botol limun yang baru dibuka. Tak ada yang sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"Sampai jumpa."

Dan pegangan tangan itu dilepaskan, sementara punggung Severus bergerak menuju pagar sekolah yang gelap di kejauhan. Lily masih duduk terdiam di bangku yang sepi, kehilangan selera makan, bertanya-tanya harus berapa lama ia menunggu pemuda itu kembali. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Severus Snape sedang berjalan pergi, meninggalkan pasangan dansanya, secepat itu…

…kecuali satu orang.

Dan orang itu—berbeda sekali dari biasanya—hanya bisa memandangi gadis itu dari balik bayang-bayang. Sementara Lily mulai menangis di tempatnya, orang itu bertanya-tanya—apakah sesungguhnya dia telah kalah, atau malah diberi kesempatan untuk memulai segalanya dari awal lagi?

.

.

.

**New Braunfels, Comal, Texas, 1884**

**.**

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Tidak begitu jauh dari jalan," jawab Severus. "Tanaman _yarrow _biasanya dibudidayakan atau dijadikan tanaman penyerta, tapi bisa hidup liar."

James menoleh ke belakang. Jalan besar di belakang mereka, _El Camino Real_, sudah terlihat semakin jauh. Dia mengelap butir-butir keringat di dahinya dan mengawasi Severus berkuda beberapa meter di depannya, diikuti Sirius. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar sana, hanya ada gurun dan batu-batuan membentang.

"Kita tidak akan kehilangan rutenya, kan?" tanya James waswas. "Jangan jauh-jauh dari jalan."

Severus tidak menghiraukannya; pria itu berjalan mendekati sebuah batu besar di tengah lapangan tandus, di bawah bayang-bayangnya. James mengikutinya.

"Apakah _itu_ tumbuhan yang kaumaksud?"

James menunjuk deretan tanaman yang berbaris di dekat batu, berbunga putih dan berdaun seperti pakis. Tidak begitu rimbun dan akarnya tampak rapuh. Sejak tadi memang Severus berkata akan mencari tanaman seperti itu, yang katanya bisa menjadi obat herbal untuk Sirius.

"Benar," jawab Severus. "_Yarrow_ adalah tanaman yang tumbuh di daerah gersang. Menjelang musim panas begini memang bunganya sedang lebat-lebatnya."

James ikut memetik tanaman itu seperti Severus, yang menggenggamnya di tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya menarik keluar semacam wadah kecil dari tanah liat. Mau tak mau James jadi mengagumi kesiapan pria ini kalau-kalau mereka perlu membuat obat-obatan darurat. Sirius duduk bersandar pada batu.

Severus mengangsurkan petikan _yarrow_ kecil-kecil di wadah yang sudah ditetesi air kepada James. "Tumbuklah," katanya. James menurut.

"Apa ini akan menyembuhkan cacarnya?" James bertanya.

"Tidak," jawab Severus. "Yang hilang hanyalah gejala demamnya, namun dia tetap sakit cacar. Belum ada obat untuk itu, untuk menghilangkan penyebab penyakit, tapi cacar adalah penyakit yang tidak kronis dan akan sembuh sendiri jika dia berhasil menanganinya."

"Apa maksudmu, berhasil menanganinya?"

"Jika dia berhasil melewati masa kritis," Severus mengangkat bahu. "Yang penting suhu tubuhnya harus selalu dinormalkan dan dia harus banyak minum air."

James menyerahkan wadah berisi tanaman yang sudah ditumbuk itu, dan Severus mengeluarkan botol minum yang isinya penuh, lalu menuangkan sari-sari _yarrow_ ke dalam air. "Beruntung sekali ada air panas, meskipun suhunya belum terlalu efektif."

"Kita akan minta air mendidih nanti kalau sudah tiba di rumah makan dan sejenisnya," kata James.

Sirius menerima uluran air minum dari Severus.

"Kalau bisa, habiskan," kata _ranger_ itu.

"Tempat ini pas sekali untuk berteduh sejenak," komentar James. "Kuharap nanti kita bisa bertemu air…"

"Memang bisa," sahut Sirius tiba-tiba, sehabis meneguk separo isi botol. "Kota ini terkenal dengan kolam alaminya. _Las Fontanas_. Menurut peta, kita bisa melihatnya tak jauh dari sini. Omong-omong, terimakasih obatnya, Severus."

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah makan terdekat, tak sampai satu mil jauhnya dari tempat mereka mencari _yarrow_ tadi. Tempat itu masih tergolong sepi dan jauh dari rumah-rumah penduduk. James, yang kelaparan, segera menghambur masuk.

"Biar aku yang memarkir kuda di belakang," kata Sirius kepada Severus. "Rasanya tubuhku sudah lebih baik."

Severus kemudian masuk dan Sirius menggiring kuda-kuda mereka ke belakangrumah makan yang kecil itu. Ada semacam pekarangan luas yang berpagar di sana. Hanya ada satu ekor kuda lain yang terparkir, dan kelihatannya rumah makan ini memang sepi pembeli. Sirius mengikat kudanya sambil memandangi seseorang yang berdiri agak jauh di ujung halaman.

Orang itu mengenakan topi hitam mirip seperti miliknya, dan _spur_ di kakinya tampak lebih besar dari ukuran normal. Ia berdiri membelakangi Sirius, kedua lengannya mengarah ke depan sejajar perut. Ia sedang memegang sepucuk pistol.

Pria itu ternyata sedang latihan menembak. Beberapa meter di hadapannya, tergantung kokoh di pagar kayu halaman parkir, terdapat sebuah sasaran tembak yang sudah berlubang-lubang. Orang itu tampak berkonsentrasi pada sasaran, menembak beberapa kali—_dor, dor, dor_, dan menggeleng.

"Tarik napasmu."

Si pria tampak terlonjak sedikit dan menoleh. Di belakangnya, Sirius berdiri, cukup dekat untuk melihat caranya menembak.

"Tarik napasmu ketika melakukan tembakan jarak dekat," Sirius mengulangi, mengangguk kepada Enfield milik pria itu. "Hembuskan kalau kau menginginkan tembakan akurat jarak jauh."

"Tahu dari mana teori itu?" tanya si pria, menurunkan senjatanya, dan kini menatap Sirius lurus-lurus.

Sirius mengangkat bahu. "Kutemukan sendiri."

Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Terimakasih, kalau begitu," ujarnya, menyimpan pistolnya ke ikat pinggang. "Aku Frankie."

"Sirius."

"Kau tinggal di New Braunfels, Sirius?"

"Tidak, aku sedang dalam… sebuah misi."

Frankie melengkungkan bibir. "Sama, kalau begitu."

Sirius membuat gerakan hendak masuk ke dalam rumah makan, dan mengedikkan kepala ke arah Mustang cokelat di dekat jendela. "Kudamu bagus, Frank."

Sementara itu, di dalam, James meminta air panas kepada _bartender_. Severus duduk di salah satu meja, mengeluarkan bunga-bunga dan daun _yarrow_ yang sudah ditumbuk halus. James membawa gelasnya ke meja, sementara Severus mulai mengaduk ramuan obat itu dengan cekatan.

"Tentu saja khasiatnya akan lebih baik jika ditambah bunga _elderberry_," gumam Severus. "Berguna untuk memperbanyak pengeluaran keringat."

"Uh, hei," kata James. "Kaulihat di belakang sana? Siapa yang sedang bersama Sirius?"

Severus menoleh, mengerutkan kening, dan kemudian ekspresinya kosong. James memandangi pria yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Sirius itu, sementara mereka berdua sambil bicara terus mendekati meja Severus dan James.

"…dan pria Tïkwäli'tsï itu dibawa pergi oleh sang roh kanibal, untuk 'disembuhkan'," kata pria asing itu sambil menurunkan topinya, sementara Sirius memandanginya dengan serius, "namun para roh kanibal memberinya daging manusia untuk makan."

"Dan apa yang terjadi pada pria itu?" tanya Sirius.

"Dia dipaksa makan daging manusia," jawab si pria asing, mengangguk-angguk. "Namun ternyata pada roh kanibal punya rasa pengertian, karena mereka kemudian mengganti makanan demi si pria—"

"Sirius," sela James keras-keras, "ini obatmu, Sobat."

"Ya, trims, ini Frankie," kata Sirius, menghampiri meja. "Dan ini James, dan Severus," dia memberitahu pria itu. "Frankie sedang menceritakan legenda kanibal air Indian."

"Menuju San Antonio juga, Frankie?" James mengangguk basa-basi.

Sirius meneguk minumannya panas-panas. Severus tampak dingin dan sangar, sementara Frankie berdiri saja di tempatnya, tidak mau duduk—seolah tiba-tiba disihir membatu. James memandanginya terheran-heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sirius kemudian. "Ayo, minum bersama kami."

Dan tiba-tiba, dengan mengejutkan, Frankie menarik keluar senjatanya dengan kecepatan mengerikan—dan mengarahkannya kepada Severus.

"Apa yang kau—?" seru James.

"Kau seorang _ranger_," ujar Frankie pelan, tidak mengacuhkan James maupun Sirius. Semua senyumnya lenyap, yang tinggal hanyalah sinar mata yang waspada dan wajah yang sama sekali tidak ramah. "Texas Ranger. Mau apa kau di sini? Menangkapku?"

Severus tak bergerak, tangannya masih memegang gelas. "Aku baru saja hendak menanyakan hal yang sama."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menangkapku," gertak Frankie galak.

"_Well_, pergilah sebelum aku menarik pistolku keluar, dan anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu," Severus mengangkat bahu, tangannya tetap di atas meja.

Frankie sama sekali tidak menurunkan senjatanya, dia masih memandang Severus dengan kening berkerut. Jelas, sepertinya ia menantikan perkelahian hidup-mati—dan orang seperti Severus adalah orang yang paling susah ditantang duel…

"Hei—maukah kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" kata Sirius akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

"Frank Longbottom," sahut Severus jelas, tak mengalihkan pandang dari Frankie. "Buronan Arkansas, pembunuh bayaran, perampok kereta, nilai kepala empat puluh ribu dolar hidup atau mati. Tentu saja beritanya sampai ke sini, eh, _Frankie_."

"Aku terkenal," jawab Frankie, agak bangga dengan fakta bahwa nilai kepalanya semahal itu. "_I'm a bad egg_*. Aku merampok bank terbesar di negara bagian. Dan pernah membunuh wakil gubernur."

"Apa!" teriak James. Dia melempar pandang 'dari-mana-kautemukan-orang-macam-ini' kepada Sirius. "Dan kau akan membunuh kami karena berpapasan denganmu?"

"Tidak semudah itu, kan?" Sirius sudah menarik keluar pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke punggung Frankie. "Nasibku sedang sial, menyapamu di lapangan parkir tadi."

Frankie mengabaikan baik James maupun Sirius, dan kini memandangi Severus dengan kecewa. "Kau betul-betul tidak mau melawanku?"

"Aku sedang dalam misi, dan hal yang tidak penting harus dikesampingkan."

Jelas sekali dilabeli 'tidak penting' membuat Frankie merasa terhina.

"Baik, kalau begitu," dia menurunkan senjatanya. "Kukira kalian mengejarku sampai ke sini, tapi yah—"

"Kau dibayar untuk membunuh siapa di San Antonio?" tanya Severus tenang.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya, kan?" Frankie membelalak.

James menyeringai dan memandang berkeliling. Rumah makan itu memang kosong, tapi si _bartender_ memandangi mereka dengan alis terangkat.

"Sudah, jangan bikin keributan," gumam James kepada Severus. "Dan siapa pun kau, Frank, kami tidak berada di sini untuk menangkapmu."

"Baiklah," jawab Frankie akhirnya. Dia bergerak mundur dengan pistol masih di tangan, menuju pintu belakang rumah makan itu. "Aku akan pergi saja kalau begitu. _I best skedaddle_*. Kalian tak pernah bertemu denganku di mana pun."

Dia mengenakan topinya kembali dan berbalik lari. "Senang mengobrol denganmu, Sirius. _Adios_!"

Pintu belakang menjeblak dibuka dan Frankie menghambur ke lapangan parkir. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka bisa mendengar kuda berderap melewati sisi rumah makan, ke depan, menuju jalan, dan akhirnya semakin menjauh.

James memelototi Sirius.

"Kau mengobrol soal apa sih dengan orang itu?"

"Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa kita harus berhati-hati setelah keluar dari perbatasan New Braunfels," Sirius mengangkat bahu. "Masih ada suku-suku Indian yang menetap di sana, dan mereka _galak_."

"Dan bagaimana pembicaraan itu dimulai? Kau menyapanya?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan padanya bahwa cara membidik jarak dekat yang benar adalah dengan menarik napas sambil menembak."

James meledak tertawa.

.

.

.

Malam telah larut.

Rumah penginapan satu lantai itu tampak gelap, hanya ada satu cahaya dari teras depannya. Penjaga penginapan itu tertidur di meja registrasi di depan pintu yang tidak terkunci, dan beberapa meter darinya, sebuah pintu mengayun terbuka. Perlahan.

Ada yang sedang mengendap-endap keluar dari sana. Sebuah topi muncul di celah pintu—

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Orang di pintu itu langsung berbalik.

"Aku mau pergi."

Sirius bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan mata mengantuk, menggapai-gapai mencari lampu. Tempat tidur itu untuk dua orang, dipakai oleh dirinya bersama James, sementara Severus tidur sendirian di kamar lain. "Pergi? Apa maksudmu, James?"

James masih berpegangan pada gagang pintu. "Pergi, ya pergi. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

Tangan Sirius menemukan sakelar lampu. "Kau bicara apa sih?"

"Dengar ya," James menarik napas panjang di bawah sinar lampu yang menyilaukan. "Aku sudah berpikir-pikir. Kau tahu? Aku tidak percaya pada Snivellus. Dan takkan pernah percaya."

Sirius duduk di tempat tidur, alisnya berkerut.

"Tidak percaya?"

"Dia dulu anggota Death Eaters, dan bisa saja dia dan Malfoy sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk mencelakakan kita. Atau mencelakakan Evans."

Sejenak Sirius terdiam. "Tidak mungkin, James. Dia bersih."

James memandanginya tak percaya. Dibukanya celah pintu sedikit lebih lebar. "Sirius, kita memang bukan temannya, tapi kita sangat mengenali masa lalunya. Kita tumbuh dewasa bersamanya. _Kita tahu siapa dia._"

"Dia sudah jadi Texas Ranger!"

"Masa lalu tak boleh dilupakan."

"Bisa saja," paksa Sirius, "dia sudah bertekad untuk berhenti berbuat kriminal—"

"Aku tahu kau merasa berutang budi padanya karena telah menyembuhkan demammu," kata James serius. "Tapi kau harus bertindak waspada…"

"Bukan karena itu," sanggah Sirius. "Aku mengerti kecurigaanmu, James, tapi Snivellus memang selalu bertingkah misterius, kan? Dia memang seperti itu. Tapi dia tak akan mengkhianati kita, mengkhianati Arthur dan Remus."

James menggeleng pelan. "Setelah semua yang kita lakukan waktu remaja dulu? Aku akan kaget sekali kalau dia tidak mendendam."

"Ya, memang benar," Sirius mengangkat bahu.

Sekali lagi pintu diayunkan oleh James. "Keputusan final, kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Aku tak akan ke mana-mana."

"Baik, kalau begitu."

"Eh—jangan!" pekik Sirius. Ternyata James betul-betul menutup pintu dan pergi. Sirius langsung meloncat dan mengejarnya, lalu berhasil menyusulnya di koridor depan.

James menyeringai. "Aku akan jalan sendirian dan tiba di San Antonio lebih dahulu. Kalaupun Snivellus mau menjebak kita, menjebak_mu_, aku akan bisa membantu."

"Dan menyelamatkan Lily Evans sendirian? Bodoh."

Sirius melepas topi James dan berkata tegas, "Kita tahu dia mungkin tak bisa dipercaya—tapi kita tak boleh berpencar. Dan kita sudah separo jalan, jadi tak ada gunanya kau pergi duluan. Jangan bertingkah gila."

"Baiklah, baiklah!" seru James lelah, merebut topinya kembali. "Aku akan pergi tidur, oke? Kau benar, kita tak boleh jalan sendiri-sendiri. Lupakan saja masalah tadi."

Sirius mengangguk setengah mencemooh. "Kenapa tidak dari tadi sih? Aku ngantuk sekali, tahu."

Dia tidak melihat sahabatnya itu membelalak; James mengekorinya kembali masuk ke kamar, melirik pintu tepat di seberang kamar mereka—pintu kamar Severus—sebelum pintu dibanting menutup.

"Kelihatannya obat _yarrow_ itu mujarab ya," komentar James, ketika mereka akhirnya betul-betul akan tidur, berbaring miring ke arah berlawanan, sementara sepatu-sepatu mereka berserakan di lantai. James menarik-narik selimut yang tersangkut di kaki ranjang. "Kau tampak sehat sekali, kecuali bintik-bintik merahmu yang merusak suasana."

Sirius, yang betul-betul mengantuk, hanya bergumam singkat. Dalam sekejap, dia berguling di tempat tidur, dan terlelap dengan lampu yang masih menyala.

Pemuda yang tengah sakit cacar itu sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena ia terus tertidur, bermimpi, dan terus nyenyak hingga beberapa jam kemudian. Ketika akhirnya ia terbangun, ayam sudah berkokok, dan lampu kamar itu padam.

"James," panggilnya dalam gelap. "Aku lupa—di mana sih toiletnya?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Sirius menggosok-gosok mata, berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan menyalakan lampu lagi. Dia menoleh ke arah tempat James tidur. Masih ada gundukan besar di balik selimut—James masih tidur.

Atau apa benar begitu?

Karena kemudian Sirius menarik selimutnya, dan terkesiap. Hanya ada guling dan bantal di sana—disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga mirip orang bergelung dalam selimut. Di meja samping, semua barang-barang milik sahabatnya itu—tas, topi, pistol, pelana tambahan, bahkan sepatunya—semuanya menghilang.

James Potter sudah lenyap. Dia kabur.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Glosarium:**

*Bad egg = orang jahat

*Skedaddle = buru-buru kabur

**Author's Note:**

Sirius Black? Memercayai Severus Snape? Teori dari mana lagi itu? *kabur sambil diinjek* OOC, ya, OOC. Dan baru saya sadari selama beberapa detik sebelum di-publish. Baiklah... review saja deh ya orz #plak


	10. Chapter 10

…dan saya masih dalam suasana haru-biru pasca Royal Wedding.

Ah! Prince William Arthur Phillip Louis of Cambridge, semoga dirimu berbahagia dengan Catherine Middleton. Selamat menjalankan hidup baru, semoga menjadi keluarga sakinah mawaddah wa rahmah, amiiin! *kasih sumbangan* XD

Sebenernya saya juga nggak ngerti kenapa saya begitu heboh atas kawinan ini. Sampe ganti ava Twitter segala, LOL. Mungkin karena dunia sudah terlalu penuh dengan berita-berita menyedihkan dan mengerikan, sehingga kita semua jadi haus kisah-kisah cinta putri dan pangeran negeri dongeng?

* * *

**The Tale of the Three Rangers**

_Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling_

For **ficfan91**'s 20K of Epicness Challenge

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

"Kuberitahu kau, ya," kata Sirius tegas. "Tidak ada yang berubah di antara kita. Bagiku, kau tetap bagian dari Death Eaters, dan aku tidak akan memberikan kepercayaanku padamu begitu saja."

"Senang mendengarnya, Black," Severus mendengus, menghela Mustang-nya.

Memang, setelah dicari ke mana-mana, terlihat jelas bahwa James memang meniatkan segenap tekadnya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tidak ada pesan; Sirius bahkan jadi agak sakit hati karena sahabat terbaiknya itu pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkannya bersama orang yang—dalam kasus ini—dianggap tak bisa dipercaya. Sirius hanya bisa berharap James telah salah menilai Severus Snape; dan sehat walafiat ketika nanti akan berhadapan dengan penjahat-penjahat sungguhan.

"Dan satu lagi," tukas Sirius, terengah di atas kudanya yang tengah berlari kencang, menjajari kuda Severus, "aku agak menyesal tidak ikut James, sebetulnya. Aku bahkan mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku mau-mau saja pergi dalam misi ini bersamamu."

"Malangnya kau," sahut Severus tenang. "Kau minum ramuan obatku tanpa ragu. Tahu dari mana kalau itu bukan racun?"

"Aku—yah…"

Severus tidak menatap Sirius, seperti biasa, ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak. Mereka tengah berada di jalanan berdebu, berpacu ribut, bangunan-bangunan kota berseliweran di kiri-kanan mereka. Beberapa meter sejajar dari jalan, di balik deretan toko, ada jalur kereta api yang diiringi tiang-tiang berkabel.

"Aku tidak melihat untungnya menjebak kau maupun Potter," kata Severus. "Dan semua ini untuk Lily, hanya untuk Lily. Jadi simpan saja semua kecurigaan bodohmu."

Sirius menyipitkan matanya, mendadak mengungkapkan kecurigaan yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya sejak masih sekolah. "Kau dulu pacaran dengannya, ya?"

"Katakan itu pada James Potter dan dia akan membunuhmu, kan?" jawab Severus pelan.

"Aku serius," bentak Sirius. Severus mengangkat alis mendengar kalimat janggal itu, tapi Sirius meneruskan, "kau tetap punya motif. Karena cemburu pada James."

"Untuk apa aku peduli pada bocah kepala besar itu?"

"Karena dia lebih sering menemui Evans selama bertahun-tahun terakhir," ujar Sirius puas. "Dan Evans mungkin saja sudah jatuh cinta pada James sekarang. Dia akan melupakanmu—cinta pertamanya—sepenuhnya."

Terdengar suara meringkik keras—mendadak kuda Severus berhenti. Sirius kaget dan menarik tali kekangnya, namun tiba-tiba saja ujung pistol Severus sudah mengarah ke wajahnya.

"Sirius Black," kata Severus dengan suara muak, lengannya teracung lurus di tengah-tengah jalanan, pistol perkusi Underhammer-nya digenggam tegas, "aku telah menahan diri selama beberapa waktu ini untuk tidak membunuhmu, jadi jangan paksa aku untuk melakukannya."

Sirius tidak tampak gentar sedikit pun. Dia hanya duduk diam di atas kudanya, menatap Severus lurus-lurus. Pistol itu teracung di udara selama setidaknya beberapa menit, tanpa ada yang bergerak, dan semakin lama tatapan Sirius tak hanya tampak kesal, tapi juga penuh tanda tanya.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa Severus Snape sesungguhnya. Apakah dia memang telah meninggalkan pihak Hitam? Apa sebetulnya yang membuatnya ingin menghampiri Death Eaters yang sedang berkumpul—seperti menganggu harimau tidur? Apakah dia justru akan kembali bergabung dengan mereka?

"Oke," kata Sirius kemudian. "Aku tidak akan membahas Lily Evans lagi—taruhan, pasti itu yang membuatmu kesal."

Sebuah kereta api lewat dengan ribut.

Mereka lalu menepi tanpa bicara lagi. Severus menyimpan senjatanya kembali, menghampiri naungan atap lebar sebuah bangunan luas persis di pinggir jalan. Di sisi-sisinya tampak menjulang tiang-tiang sinyal, dan kuda-kuda berpelana seragam berjajar di depan bangunan—kuda-kuda poni ekspres.

Kantor pos.

Seperti biasa, kantor pos di mana-mana selalu ramai. Sirius mengikuti pria berpakaian hitam-hitam itu memasuki aula utama, celingukan mencari loket. Kemudian Severus mengambil sehelai formulir dari tumpukan yang tersedia di meja terdekat.

"Biar aku yang tulis," kata Sirius, meraih pulpen yang tergeletak.

Mereka duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke sebuah meja panjang, bersama orang-orang lain yang juga sedang menulis pesan telegram. Sirius bergumam, "Kepada—Kantor _Sheriff_ Lockhart City…"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sirius dan Severus untuk menuliskan telegram mereka. Lima menit kemudian, pesannya sudah jadi.

_JAMES MENINGGALKAN KAMI TITIK ADA KESALAHPAHAMAN TITIK TAK USAH CEMAS TITIK SUDAH SEPARO PERJALANAN TITIK_

"Sudah," kata Sirius, meletakkan pulpennya.

"Tunggu," sela Severus. "Mendadak terpikir olehku—sebaiknya kita tak usah membuat Arthur Weasley cemas."

Sirius, yang sudah akan bangkit berdiri, kembali duduk. "Tapi kan kita harus mengabarkan—_well_, apa pun…"

"Pikirkan," kata Severus. "Sore ini juga kita akan tiba di San Antonio. Kalau Weasley tahu bahwa Potter pergi, mungkin dia akan mengirim bantuan—dan hal itu bukan tak mungkin akan memperlambat kita."

Sirius menepuk dahinya seolah baru tersadar. "Tentu, kau benar. Pemikiran bagus, Sev."

Dan Sirius langsung meremas-remas kertas formulirnya, menggantinya lagi dengan yang baru. Sementara itu, Severus masih tertegun sejenak, seolah baru saja melihat kejanggalan—dia hanya kaget mendengar panggilan yang diucapkan Sirius barusan.

_Panggil saja aku 'Sev'_. Dia pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu, tentu saja. Tapi bukan kepada pria sok bandit ini.

Hanya Lily Evans yang bisa menyapanya dengan panggilan seakrab dan sehangat itu…

"Sudah, begini saja ya," suara Sirius terdengar lagi. Severus melongok ke formulir yang baru, dan di sana telah tertulis deretan kata-kata yang lebih singkat daripada yang tadi.

_MENINGGALKAN PERBATASAN NEW BRAUNFELS TITIK DIPERKIRAKAN TIBA SORE TITIK_

"Oke."

Severus mengambil kertas itu dan ikut mengantre di loket pengiriman telegram di seberang meja panjang itu. Sirius berdiri, bersandar pada meja dan memutar-mutar topinya sambil terus bertanya-tanya, di manakah James sekarang. Dipandanginya orang-orang yang lalu-lalang dengan ekspresi bosan dan agak lelah, karena suhu tubuhnya mulai kembali meningkat.

Siapapun di ruangan itu pastilah bisa melihat bintik-bintik di wajah Sirius yang semakin jelas dan memerah. Memang, beberapa orang yang melihatnya langsung berjalan menjauh, takut tertular. Sirius hanya bisa menyeringai minta maaf. Pada masa itu, tidak ada obat untuk penyakit cacar. Kadang-kadang, orang dapat meninggal karenanya.

Sementara itu, Severus sudah tiba di loket.

"Caldwell?"

Pria di balik meja itu bersuara kecil sekali, dan tubuhnya kecil, menciut, dan wajahnya seperti tikus. Severus mengangguk membenarkan, dan petugas itu—yang bernama Peter Pettigrew, tertulis di _nametag_-nya—meraih kertasnya untuk dihitung biaya pengirimannya. Dalam beberapa menit, pesannya akan diantarkan ke mesin telegraf yang berjajar rapi. Seorang operator telegraf akan mengetikkan pesan itu, yang dikodekan menjadi Morse dan dikirim lewat kabel-kabel sinyal.

"Harap tunggu sebentar, Sir."

Severus tidak bergerak di tempatnya, menunggu si petugas menyebutkan berapa biaya telegram ini. Sirius masih bersandar pada meja dan memandang keluar jendela dengan bosan.

"Hei!" terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam kantor pengurus, yang letaknya dekat dengan loket Peter. "Berita dari Cherokee. Penting, katanya darurat."

"A-apa?" Peter tampak kaget, masih memegang formulir telegram dari Severus. "_Well_, kita lihat nanti setelah dicetak oleh mesin penerima—"

Seorang laki-laki keluar dari ruangan kantor, berambut panjang aneh, dan wajahnya mirip tengkorak. Dia mengenakan seragam yang dikenali sebagai pakaian kepala kantor pos—dan saat ini pria itu menatap Peter dengan ekspresi supergalak.

"Mesin pencetaknya rusak," katanya ketus. "Sana, terjemahkan pesan itu sekarang!"

"B-baik, Mr Filch," kata Peter tergagap. "Saya akan kembali, Sir," dia menambahkan kepada Severus, yang mendengus.

_Receiver_ atau mesin telegraf penerima untuk berita itu letaknya di bagian belakang loket. Peter buru-buru menghampiri alat yang mendengung itu, memakai _headphone_ di kepalanya, dan mulai menekan tombol-tombol tertentu. Sesungguhnya petugas-petugas penerjemah kode Morse telegraf tak perlu _headphone_, saking kerasnya bunyi kode yang masuk.

Orang-orang yang mengantre di belakang Severus juga tampak agak kesal, karena urusan mereka jadi terhambat beberapa menit. Sirius sudah bergerak menghampiri antrean, menjengukkan kepala di atas orang-orang, bertanya-tanya kenapa lama sekali. Sementara itu, Peter menyambar sebuah kertas sisa dan berkonsentrasi pada pendengarannya.

Severus juga bisa mendengar denting-denting kode yang agak sedikit berdesis. Tiap huruf diwakili oleh kode Morse. Pertama, mesinnya berdenting panjang sekali, menandakan satu garis. Lalu ganti huruf—tiga garis, dan huruf berikutnya, satu titik, satu garis, satu titik.

Mata Severus melebar. Semakin Peter menuju akhir pesan, semakin keras pula raut wajahnya. Dia tahu apa bunyi pesan yang katanya darurat itu. Tidak mungkin, tidak sekarang.

"Ada apa?" suara Sirius memecah keheningan.

Peter sudah melepas _headphone_-nya, memegang kertas yang sudah berisi huruf-huruf alfabet Latin. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan.

"Apa beritanya?" tanya Mr Filch tak sabar.

"Di Cherokee," kata Peter pelan, "baru saja ada tornado, Sir."

"Apa?"

Semua orang yang mendengar berita itu langsung heboh. Kantor pos mendadak dipenuhi suara-suara orang yang berbicara sendiri—"Ada tornado di Cherokee! _Tornado!_"

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Mr Filch cemas.

"Terjadi selama setengah jam," Peter melanjutkan sambil membaca kertasnya. "Kita tidak bisa mendeteksi arah pusarannya, tapi jelas akan melewati Comal dan Guadalupe, Sir."

"Lewat sini?" kata Sirius tak percaya.

"Diperkirakan sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi," jelas Peter, keringat menetes di dahinya. "Cherokee mengeluarkan peringatan dini untuk kita—harus segera berlindung, katanya."

"Betul," sahut Mr Filch, mendadak kehilangan semua kegalakannya. Dan sementara suasana di kantor pos semakin heboh dan dilanda kepanikan, dia berseru-seru kepada petugas-petugas lain, "Panggil _Sheriff_! Sebarkan berita ke seluruh kota! Seluruh warga harus diam di tempat perlindungan!"

Sirius mencengkeram lengan Severus kuat-kuat. "Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Kita berlindung?"

Mata kelabu Sirius melebar panik. Tornado bukanlah bencana yang berbahaya—dan tidak akan menimbulkan korban kalau sudah diantisipasi, durasinya pun tidak lama—tapi dalam posisi seperti ini, sementara mereka harus berkejaran dengan waktu, dan nyawa yang dipertaruhkan…

"Tak ada jalan lain," balas Severus tegas, mata hitamnya tampak seperti berkobar. "Kita harus tetap bergerak—dan berpacu melawan angin!"

.

.

.

Meskipun wilayah barat Amerika Serikat tergolong area semitandus, bukan berarti penduduknya tidak punya hasil tani yang memuaskan. Wilayah ini adalah penghasil terbaik buah-buahan, kacang-kacangan, bunga-bungaan jenis tertentu, dan terutama gandum. Sebagai prestasi yang patut dibanggakan, negara bagian Texas adalah penghasil kapas terbesar di Amerika.

Dan memang buktinya—Severus dan Sirius sudah memacu kuda-kuda mereka selama setidaknya setengah jam lebih, dan ladang-ladang kapas di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan tak pernah berakhir. Kota New Braunfels sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Tak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan—keduanya terlalu tertekan memikirkan tujuan akhir dari jarak panjang yang sudah mereka tempuh.

Setelah rasanya berabad-abad kemudian, barulah ladang kapas berubah menjadi gersang kembali, dan kadang-kadang di jalanan kosong itu tumbuh semak-semak. Pohon-pohon berbuah kuning di mana-mana.

Tampaknya tempat mereka berada sekarang kosong melompong. Memang, mereka tidak akan menemui kota lagi sampai San Antonio nanti.

"Aku tak menyangka daerahnya seterpencil ini," Sirius berujar—kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya setelah mereka meninggalkan kantor pos. "Sudah menjelang siang nih."

"Nanti kita berteduh dan makan kalau lapar, lalu jalan lagi," kata Severus cepat.

Mendadak Sirius melihat ke samping, dan berseru, "Oh, ada sungai! Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi."

"Itu kan…" Severus menunduk, menarik keluar sehelai kertas tebal dari dalam sakunya—sebuah peta selatan Texas. "Sungai… Guadalupe."

Sirius menoleh kembali padanya. "Yeah," sahutnya ragu.

Tiba-tiba saja Severus menghentikan kudanya. "Kau ingat tidak? Waktu kita bertemu Frank Longbottom kemarin?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sirius kaget.

"Dia bicara soal perkampungan Indian berbahaya," Severus mengingatkan, "dan kita harus hati-hati. Bagaimana tepatnya ciri daerah yang dia maksud?"

Sirius mengerutkan dahinya. "Ya, aku ingat, sebentar… Frankie bilang, daerah itu penuh pohon sitrus, sepi, dan letaknya di luar New Braunfels—"

"Lalu?" Severus bertanya tegas, memandang berkeliling. Pohon-pohon berbuah kuning?

"Ada… _well_, ada sungai," Sirius jadi mulai merasa ngeri. "Sungai yang memotong jalan sehingga dibuat jembatan kayu tinggi—astaga, di depan _sana itu_ jelas jembatan!"

"Jadi, inikah tempatnya?" Severus berdesis ngeri.

Sirius mengerjap. "Benar. Tak salah lagi—pasti, Sev."

Mereka berdua langsung saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi penuh horor. Sirius menganga sejenak, tapi tak lama—karena mendadak kemudian sebuah benda tajam terbang dari angkasa dan menusuk lengannya, tanpa peringatan.

Benda merah kecil itu melesat seperti peluru. Bunyinya _ctas! _mengerikan—dan mengagetkan.

"Awas!" Severus menarik pistolnya dengan cekatan, berputar di jalan. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana, pastilah ada orang yang melempar-lempar panah—dan si penyerang sama sekali tak kelihatan.

Namun, Sirius telah terjatuh dari kudanya. Benda yang berusan terbang entah muncul dari mana itu melemahkannya. Dia meronta sekejap di tanah, meraba benda kecil yang menancap di lengannya—benda itu seperti pulpen mengerikan dengan bulu burung merah di pangkalnya.

"P-panah bius?"

Sebelum ia sempat memikirkan apa-apa lagi, pandangannya menjadi gelap.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" teriak Severus nyaring, ke jalanan yang kosong—ke gurun pasir, ke deretan pohon sitrus liar, ke sungai yang mengalir tenang. "Siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Ada suara-suara pelan gemerisik dedaunan sitrus. Dengan waspada, Severus mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah suara—kini ia bisa melihat, seseorang, dua orang, tiga orang, berlari cepat di balik rimbunnya pohon.

"Jangan main-main dengan kami!" seru Severus lagi, suaranya lebih keras. "Aku bersenjata!"

Suara-suara gemerisik itu malah makin nyaring. Lalu—_dor!_—Severus menembak ke langit, untuk membuktikan bahwa dia tidak sedang bercanda.

_Ctas!_

Hanya sepersekian detik setelah peluru ditembakkan, sesuatu yang kecil tajam dan persis bentuknya dengan panah yang menancap di lengan Sirius mendarat di betisnya.

"Aaaargh!"

Dan sementara Severus terjatuh ke tanah dengan lemas, gerombolan itu keluar dari balik semak-semak sitrus, terdiri hanya dari tiga orang. Ketiganya laki-laki berkulit gelap; dua di antaranya masih muda, satunya lagi sudah berumur; ketiganya mengenakan pakaian bercorak-corak dan membawa tombak panjang di tangan, dan mengenakan _moccasin_—sepatu corak khas suku mereka.

Namun Severus tak punya lagi tenaga untuk bergerak—dia hanya bisa terbaring kaku di tanah, wajahnya menoleh ke satu sisi, dan semakin lama, segalanya semakin tak masuk akal. Sisa otaknya yang masih sadar berpikir keras—dia tahu, orang-orang ini adalah orang-orang Indian, pastilah yang dikatakan oleh si Frankie waktu itu. Bodoh sekali, kenapa mereka harus kebetulan berhenti berkuda di sini…

Dan ketika dia akan pingsan sepenuhnya, hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah simbol wanita jagung pada tombak-tombak ketiga pria Indian itu.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Pendek sekali ya… orz. Ya sudah, semoga saya bisa mengapdetnya kembali dalam waktu dekat. Sejujurnya saya suka males mengapdet, karena reviewnya sepi sekali… Hiks… *gali tanah*

Jadi, sebelum saya ngambek, pencet tombol review sekarang! Ayo, buruan! *tarik*

Akhir kata: "Keep calm, you can still marry Harry!" XDD


	11. Chapter 11

**The Tale of the Three Rangers**

_Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling_

For **ficfan91**'s 20K of Epicness Challenge

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

"Sssst! Sssst!"

Sepasang mata hitam mengerjap lemah.

"Sssst!" Terdengar orang mendesis lagi.

"Huh?"

Sirius membuka mata dengan kaget. Otaknya yang tanggap secara refleks langsung menggerakkan kedua pasang anggota geraknya—yang tak bisa digerakkan.

"Astaga," terdengar suara Severus dari belakangnya.

"Sial, tangan dan kakiku terikat," Sirius membentak angin, topinya mengganjal leher belakangnya dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakkan. Di hadapannya ada hutan yang tak terlalu lebat, namun cukup untuk menyembunyikan wilayah ini dari orang asing, dan tanahnya tidak terlalu berpasir.

Dan Sirius langsung teringat—terakhir sebelum dia berada di sini, dia sedang di jalan, di atas kuda—namun dia tiba-tiba—pingsan…?

"Ya, aku juga."

Kepala Sirius memutar ke belakang, ke arah suara yang sangat dikenalinya. "James!"

"Begitulah," kata James, terdengar begitu sedih. "Mereka menyerangku di jembatan itu, keroyokan. Menjijikkan. Aku sudah punya firasat kalian juga akan diserang—dan aku tak bisa memperingatkan."

"Si-siapa?"

Setelah ia menoleh ke belakang, barulah Sirius menyadari bahwa dirinya, Severus dan James tengah diikat ke semacam bangunan kerucut yang ditopang oleh kayu-kayu. Dasarnya berbentuk lingkaran, jadi mereka bertiga berdiri miring membelakangi dinding lingkaran, saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

Dan malangnya, mereka dibelenggu pada kayu yang ditancap miring ke depan, melawan arah kerucut. Jadi, kalau ada yang melepas tali pengikat tangan-tangan dan kaki-kaki mereka, semuanya akan jatuh berdebum ke tanah.

"Orang-orang Indian," kata Severus datar.

"Tas!" seru Sirius. "Ada pisau di tas!"

"Percuma, sudah mereka ambil," gerutu Severus, menggerakkan tangannya kuat-kuat, tapi kayunya bahkan tidak goyang sama sekali. "Ikatannya kuat sekali."

"Hei, Severus," kata Sirius sambil menolehkan kepalanya sampai maksimal—percuma saja, kerucutnya terlalu lebar dan dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. "Beritahu aku, kau sedang menghadap ke mana?"

"Sebuah tenda raksasa berlapis hitam," jawab Severus jelas. "Tingginya sekitar… dua puluh lima kaki."

"Itu tenda pemimpin suku," jelas James, entah mendapat pengetahuan dari mana. "Dan aku, aku menghadap ke sebuah perkampungan Indian yang luas sekali, ada banyak rumah-rumah Teepees berjajar rapi, dan tak kelihatan satu pun orang."

Rumah Teepees adalah jenis rumah Indian yangportabel alias bisa dibawa-bawa. Biasanya digunakan oleh kaum Indian yang nomaden, berstruktur kayu dibentuk kerucut yang luarnya dilapis kain atau kulit, atau bahkan rumput. Pada masa itu, kaum Indian yang merupakan penduduk asli benua Amerika, bisa dikatakan hidup di pinggir-pinggir kota yang ramai, namun berdampingan dengan masyarakat pendatang.

"Dan aku hanya menghadap ke hutan lebat yang tidak ada ujungnya," keluh Sirius. "Sebetulnya mereka mau apa sih? Kenapa harus menangkap kita di saat-saat genting begini!"

"Kita mau dimakan."

"Apa?" teriak Sirius.

James mengangguk, meskipun kedua rekannya tentu tak bisa melihatnya. "Aku sudah melihatnya," suaranya menjadi sangat menyeramkan, "ada orang lain yang ditangkap ketika aku dibawa ke sini, sendirian—dan tadi mereka menyeretnya ke sebuah tenda, sambil membawa-bawa pisau. Orang itu tak pernah keluar dari tenda."

Severus terdiam beberapa detik. Tiba-tiba ia menambahkan, "Kurasa juga begitu. Aku melihat sudah simbol yang diukir di senjata-senjata mereka tadi."

"Simbol apa?"

"Simbol _Corn Maiden_—Gadis Jagung," jelas Severus. "Tokoh dalam legenda Indian yang dipercaya telah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi keselamatan kaum Indian. Kita bukan akan dimakan—tapi dikorbankan."

"Atau keduanya," timpal James.

Sirius terdiam penuh horor, namun kemudian ia terpekik.

"Kalian bercanda!"

"Tidak!" seru James. "Sekarang mereka masih kenyang, tapi tunggu saja sampai nanti siang—"

"Kita harus kabur!" seru Sirius panik. "Aku tak mau dimakan! TIDAK!"

Dan dia mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, tumitnya yang tak menyentuh tanah bergerak-gerak pelan tertahan tali. "Aku tak mau mati!" dia berteriak lagi, meronta kuat-kuat sampai kayu penyangganya bergetar sedikit—namun tak ada yang terjadi.

"Hei, hei, tenang!" kata Severus kesal. "Pikirkan—temukan simpul talinya dan tenanglah. Aku sedang berusaha melakukannya juga."

"Kau betul," Sirius mendesah. "Betul… Harus tenang. Kita tidak boleh panik!" Suaranya saat itu jelas sekali tengah dilanda kepanikan.

"Simpul Indian rumit sekali, ya," keluh James dari balik kerucut. "Mereka jago tali-temali—lebih jago daripada koboi."

"Mana… Mana…" gumam Sirius tertekan, membengkokkan pergelangan tangannya sedemikian rupa untuk meraba tali yang mengikatnya. "Aku tak boleh dimakan… Aku tak boleh dimakan…" dia merapal.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah Severus, terdengar suara gesekan aneh.

"Apa itu?" tuntut James.

"Aku sudah melepas ikatan tanganku," jawab Severus. Dia hampir saja jatuh karena ketidakseimbangan posisi kayunya, dan kini tangan kirinya berpegangan pada kayu, sementara tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai pergelangan kaki.

"He-hebat sekali," gerutu Sirius. "Aku sudah menemukan simpulnya juga—tapi bagaimana…"

Sirius menarik-narik talinya sekuat tenaga, menggeser dan menyentak, mendorong dan mencongkel. Setelah kira-kira empat menit yang penuh perjuangan, tiba-tiba dirasakannya ikatannya melonggar.

"Ku-kurasa aku berhasil!" katanya, menarik-narik tali dengan penuh semangat. "Dan hei—aku sudah lepas! Aku—AAAARRGH!"

Dia terjatuh ke depan karena kemiringan kayunya, tangannya dengan refleks melindungi kepala. Sirius jatuh berdebum dan pasir-pasir di sekitarnya beterbangan sementara dia mengumpat-umpat.

Severus sudah muncul dari balik kerucut, tampaknya tidak terganggu sedikit pun. Dengan tenang dan mengerikan seperti biasa, dia membungkuk, membuka ikatan di kaki Sirius, dan berjalan mengitar menuju James.

"Trims," Sirius tersengal, lalu terbatuk gara-gara pasir.

Setelah kepanikannya berlalu, Sirius segera berdiri dan menyusul Severus di sisi kerucut yang lain. Benar saja, menghadap ke James, ada deretan rumah Teepees di sisi jalan besar yang membelah hutan. Sirius berlutut untuk membuka ikatan di kaki James, sementara Severus melepas tali di tangannya.

James mendongak ke langit. "Aku tak menyadarinya sejak tadi karena panik—tapi, _well_, kelihatannya akan hujan lebat. Langit mendung sekali."

Sirius bertatapan dengan Severus, tersentak—seolah baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Astaga—aku _lupa_! Pastilah kita jadi melupakan segalanya gara-gara orang-orang Indian itu!"

"Bukan, bukan hujan, Potter," timpal Severus.

Sirius sudah berdiri kembali. "Akan ada tornado, James! Kami mendengar beritanya tadi di kantor pos—dan mungkin sudah dekat sekarang!"

James tampak _shock_. "_What—in the tarnation_*! Kau bercanda? Kalau begitu kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini secepat mungkin!"

"Uh-oh. Ada yang datang."

Mereka mendengar ada gerakan dari belakang kerucut. Sirius otomatis menyentuh ikat pinggangnya—tapi pistolnya sudah tak ada. Ketika dia berbalik, dia melihat tiga orang Indian muncul dari balik kerucut, masing-masing berwajah datar. Rupanya keributan di kerucut itu kedengaran oleh mereka—tapi ketiga orang Indian itu tidak bersenjata.

"Satu lawan satu, kalau begitu," ujar James muak.

Dengan tangkas, Severus menghampiri Indian yang paling kanan—yang langsung bereaksi dalam sepersekian detik. Tiba-tiba saja Severus dan Sirius telah terlibat baku hantam dengan dua orang lelaki Indian yang berkulit gelap dan berotot besar—Severus menghantam lawannya ke kayu penyangga kerucut, sementara Sirius berguling-guling sambil mengayunkan tinjunya ke si Indian.

"Aku—tidak—akan—dimakan!" teriak Sirius, dan melayangkan buku-buku jarinya keras-keras ke rahang lawannya, yang langsung diam tak bergerak.

Sementara itu, James menyambar tali bekas pengikatnya dan melecutkannya ke udara seperti cambuk. Pria Indian ketiga terkena perutnya sampai terbungkuk. Dia menerjang James dengan marah, dan James mengulurkan kedua lengannya, memutar tali erat-erat di leher orang itu…

"James—kau akan membunuhnya!" seru Sirius.

"Biar saja—toh dia mau membunuh kita!"

"Sudah, hentikan," Severus merebut tali di tangan James. "Dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Potter!"

"Perkelahian sudah selesai," desah James. "Oke, kuda-kuda kita disimpan di—"

Kalimatnya tak pernah selesai.

Bukan hanya tiga pria Indian tak bersenjata itu yang mendatangi mereka. Karena, detik berikutnya, mendadak seluruh jalan dipenuhi orang-orang Indian, pria dan wanita, tua dan muda, semuanya keluar dari tenda-tenda Teepees untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berkelahi. Sirius, Severus dan James berdiri tegang membentuk lingkaran, saling membelakangi, kedua tangan yang bebas bersiap di udara.

Dan semua orang Indian itu membawa senjata—baik tombak, pentungan, maupun _tomahawk_—kapak khas suku Indian yang kepalanya terbuat dari batu. Setidaknya ada dua lusin orang menghalangi jalan mereka sekarang.

Sirius mencoba nyengir dalam kengerian.

"Hai," katanya. "Kami mau pulang. Permisi."

Dia berjalan maju selangkah; dan langsung dihentikan oleh seorang pria tua bertelanjang dada. Si pria langsung mengoceh dalam bahasa yang tak mereka mengerti—tapi dia menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang diam tak bergerak di tanah, yang tadi dicekik oleh James dengan tali.

Orang-orang lain dalam kerumunan berdesah seolah menyetujui perkataan si tua. Sirius mengangkat alis kepada kedua temannya, dan James tampak pucat, karena dialah yang melakukan hal itu. Sementara, Severus menyambar lengan Sirius dan menariknya mendekat.

"Aku baru ingat," katanya. "Lihat orang yang kelihatannya sudah mati dibunuh Potter? Dia orang penting di sini, makanya mereka marah besar."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Derajat orang Indian dilihat dari jumlah bulu burung di kepalanya," bisik Severus kepada kedua rekannya itu. "Yang paling rendah satu atau dua bulu—biasanya remaja atau prajurit rendahan. Tapi orang Indian yang mati itu…"

James dan Sirius menunduk serentak, memandangi kepala si pria, menghitung cepat.

"Astaga," gumam James, menelan ludah.

"Lebih dari selusin bulu," ujar Sirius.

Detik berikutnya—tanpa aba-aba, seluruh orang-orang Indian itu berlari maju dan menyerang mereka sambil berseru-seru seperti mau perang.

"Merunduk!" teriak Sirius ketika ada yang mengayunkan pentungan ke kepala James.

Perkelahian mereka sungguh ganas dan mengerikan. Semua orang itu tampaknya ingin sekali menyaksikan mereka mati—Sirius, James dan Severus terpaksa bergerak secepat dan sekasar yang mereka bisa, menendang dan meninju siapa pun di dalam jangkauan. Teriakan-teriakan dari peristiwa itu ribut membelah angkasa, beberapa binatang hutan terlihat lari menjauh.

Beberapa orang Indian bahkan mengeluarkan anak panah dan mencoba menancapkannya begitu saja pada mereka, yang lain melempar-lempar tombak panjang dari kejauhan. Severus bergerak rapi dan lincah, menjatuhkan beberapa orang dalam sekali serang—karena dia sudah terlatih sebagai _ranger_; sementara, Sirius yang aslinya preman, juga sering dikeroyok bandit-bandit kota dan cukup berpengalaman menghindari serangan-serangan mematikan.

Tapi James, si koboi, yang menghabiskan hari-harinya diserbu sapi dan banteng ramai-ramai, sepertinya kelebihan kekuatan dan melawan mereka semua seolah ia berani mati. Dia mendorong tiga Indian sekaligus sampai jatuh, merebut _tomahawk_ mereka dan menyerang Indian-Indian lain. Dilemparkannya pentungan kepada Sirius, dan tombak panjang kepada Severus.

Lebih banyak lagi orang yang keluar dari tenda-tenda, dan lebih banyak lagi yang terjun ke pertempuran.

"HA!" pekik James, dengan rahang lebam dan dahi berdarah, berlari menyongsong seorang pria tua di dekat kerucut. "Jangan sentuh teman-temanku!" katanya keras-keras, "atau orang ini mati!"

Hening mendadak.

Semua orang menoleh kepada _tomahawk_ yang dihunus James, kini terarah kepada leher si pria tua. Sirius melotot melihat jumlah bulu di kepalanya—setidaknya ada dua puluh. Mungkin dia malah orang dengan jabatan tertinggi di perkampungan ini. Severus dan Sirius berdiri tegang dengan pisau-pisau teracung ke wajah mereka, diam di udara; tak ada yang berani bergerak setelah ancaman James.

"Bagus," katanya. "Kalian berdua, keluarlah dari kepungan. Kita akan berjalan keluar dari sini dengan aman, membawa si tua ini—"

"AWAS!" teriak Sirius.

Seseorang telah menerjang laki-laki Indian tua itu sampai jatuh ke tanah, sementara _tomahawk_ James terhunus tak berguna ke udara. Dan mendadak saja, langit hutan kembali meledak—mereka semua marah sekali kepada James.

Dua orang menyambar kedua lengan James dan menyeretnya di tanah. "Tolong!" serunya. "Sirius, tolong!"

"Lepaskan dia!" Sirius menangkis semua pukulan dan bergerak maju dalam kepungan, berusaha melepaskan diri dari serbuan orang-orang Indian itu. Severus berlari lebih dulu dan menarik lengan bajunya—keduanya mengikuti James yang diseret, dengan pukulan-pukulan pentungan di punggung mereka.

"Jangan ke tenda!" teriak James merana.

Memang, ia diseret masuk ke sebuah tenda besar. Tinggal yang terburuk yang akan terjadi—mungkin mereka akan langsung dibunuh, disembelih seperti sapi. Sirius tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari cerita Severus tentang wanita yang mengorbankan diri, atau cerita James tentang orang asing yang dibawa ke tenda dan dibunuh—nasib mereka akan berakhir di sini, sebelum berhasil menyelamatkan Lily Evans, ketiganya sudah mati…

Dengan lengan bersimbah darah, Severus menyerbu ikut masuk ke dalam tenda.

Di dalamnya tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada beberapa orang duduk mengitari meja besar. Semua orang di situ sudah tua, dan berwajah _damai_—dan mereka tersenyum damai kepada James yang dibaringkan paksa ke atas meja besar itu.

"JANGAN—tolong, lepaskan aku!"

Severus menerjang orang-orang yang mengikuti mereka ke tenda, menarik kaki James dan memaksanya turun dari meja. Tak bisa dielakkan, terjadi kekacauan lagi. Orang-orang Indian menarik bahu James agar tetap di atas meja, sementara Severus menarik kaki-kakinya sekuat tenaga. Wanita-wanita tua berwajah damai itu tidak berbuat apa-apa, tapi seorang di antara mereka menarik keluar sebuah pisau besar.

Sementara itu, di luar tenda, Sirius berkutat hendak melepaskan diri dari setidaknya enam orang yang menghalangi jalannya. "Kalian tak boleh membunuhnya!" Dia berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, mengayunkan pentungan lurus-lurus di depan dada.

Tenda bergemuruh seolah dilanda gelombang; beberapa orang terpental di dinding kulit sampai jebol. Severus masih bertarung hidup-mati di meja besar, dan leher James ditahan oleh tangan-tangan wanita Indian tua yang memegang pisau.

"TIDAAAAK!"

Pisau itu melayang ke udara, tinggi, dan akan segera menghantam leher James Potter dalam dua detik—

"Apa _itu_?"

Di luar tenda, Sirius dan semua lawannya berhenti bergerak. Mereka merasakan sesuatu. Begitu ekstrem dan mengejutkan. Di kejauhan, pepohonan berhenti bergerak. Langit begitu gelap, namun segalanya terasa kosong…

"Angin," kata Severus dari dalam tenda, membatu dalam posisi tengah mencekik seorang pria Indian. "Anginnya berhenti berhembus. Tak ada angin sedikit pun."

Semua orang juga sudah menyadarinya. Dan semua sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"T-tornadonya!" Sirius tampak senewen. Angin yang berhenti bertiup adalah tanda bahwa perputaran udara disedot oleh pusaran gelombang udara yang akan segera datang—setidaknya, beberapa puluh detik lagi.

Seolah perkataan Sirius barusan adalah aba-abanya, mendadak saja udara menjadi dingin—suhu langsung turun drastis, seolah di Texas ada musim salju. Di wilayah Amerika barat, jarang sekali tornado membawa hujan. Dan semua orang di luar tenda melihatnya—di kejauhan—seperti titik hitam mengerikan yang bergerak-gerak.

"Dia datang!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Severus melompat ke atas meja dan menabrak si wanita tua renta yang memegang pisau. Semua orang di pinggir meja terjerembap.

"Lompat, Potter!" Severus menarik James sampai berdiri—beberapa orang mencoba menangkap mereka namun gagal, dan jatuh menimpa meja dengan bunyi derak mengerikan.

Angin kembali berhembus.

Namun tidak sama dengan angin biasa—angin kali ini seolah berkekuatan superbesar, semua pasir dan debu di tanah langsung terangkat dan berputar-putar sampai ke langit-langit hutan. Bintik hitam di ujung hutan tampak membesar dan terus membesar—dan orang-orang yang menyerang Sirius sudah kabur entah ke mana, meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Sirius, kau di mana?" teriak James.

Terdengar deru yang memekakkan telinga, seperti bunyi kereta api yang melintasi rel—bergemuruh, menggetarkan tulang-tulang, melumpuhkan. Angin berputar makin keras, dan pusaran hitam itu sudah tampak jelas sekali sekarang: ujung bawah dan ujung atasnya menyatukan bumi dan langit.

Tenda pertama yang paling ujung tercabut lepas dari fondasi kayunya ketika disambar angin. Sirius langsung menghambur masuk tenda, ketakutan. Tak ada lagi yang berkelahi.

"Berlindung! Semua berlindung!"

"Percuma," kata Severus. "Sudah terlambat."

Mereka semua berpegangan pada kayu-kayu penyangga kerucut. Kekuatan angin membuat tekanan dalam tenda meningkat—segera saja kulit dindingnya terlepas dari ikatannya, berkibar dengan ribut. James memejamkan mata.

"Kita tidak akan mati—!"

Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum si tornado berpusar menghampiri tenda yang berkibar itu. Saat itu juga kayu yang mereka pegangi terbang ke angkasa—

—lalu semua manusia seakan lenyap, melayang masuk ke pusaran hitam tanpa akhir.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Glosarium:**

*What in the tarnation = istilah koboi untuk '_what the heck_'

**Catatan:**

Karena keterbatasan referensi (dan [coret]niatuntukmencari[/coret]) saya memalsukan (?) detail legenda Corn Maiden Indian. Sebetulnya legenda itu tidak betul-betul berkaitan dengan kaum kanibal, dan saya juga nggak tahu Indian kanibal itu persisnya bagaimana, yah, begitulah. Maafkan saya! #orz

**Author's Note:**

Lagi-lagi pendek sekali, muahahaha. Oh betewe, C2 untuk Snape Abuse sudah ada! Silakan kunjungi di profil saya, atau lihat di profil akun FFN baru berjudul 'Snape Festival'. Senang sekali rasanya, semakin banyak yang mau nimbrung untuk membuat fic-fic AU! Mau bikin Severus jadi bajak laut? Guru TK? Pengrajin pinus? Atau dokter bedah? Silakan tulis! Nanti laporkan ke saya atau **ambudaff**, si manajer. Dan akan ditambahkan ke C2!

Okay, the next chapter is coming up!


	12. Chapter 12

Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada yang telah mengimajinasikan berbagai adegan setelah mereka disapu tornado besar dan terbang ke langit. No, Papa! Tidak ada adegan itu. Karena berbagai pertimbangan, penghitungan waktu terhadap durasi awal (?), dan perkiraan serta pengepasan plot (ini ngomong apa sih?), akhirnya saya memutuskan memotongnya saja dan lanjut ke adegan terakhir—

—kota San Antonio!

Uwahahahaaaa! Maafkan saya, ya. Oke? #senyuminosen #kaburkeruangbawahtanah

* * *

**The Tale of the Three Rangers**

_Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling_

For **ficfan91**'s 20K of Epicness Challenge

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**San Antonio, Bexar, Texas**

**.**

"Sudah sore…"

"Ya…"

"Kau punya uang berapa…?"

"Entahlah… Kurasa sudah hilang…"

Semua berbicara dengan lemas. James terkulai di atas Prongs, matanya separo terbuka. Sirius memakai topi dan menunduk selama perjalanan, dan Severus berjalan agak jauh dari mereka, tampak agak _shock_ juga.

Sekitar tiga jam telah berlalu dari peristiwa tornado di perkampungan Indian itu; setelah mereka diterbangkan pusaran angin dan melayang ke hutan. Severus dan Sirius tidak sadarkan diri setelah mereka membentur pohon maupun mendarat keras di tanah, tapi James berhasil mengumpulkan keduanya dan menerobos hutan yang penuh tubuh-tubuh Indian tidak sadarkan diri, menuju kuda-kuda mereka.

Mereka tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan, selain karena perkelahian di sana memang menguras banyak energi, mereka juga tak tahu harus berkomentar apa tentang kejadian itu. Di satu sisi, kalau tornado itu tidak datang, mereka pastilah sudah mati dan dikorbankan untuk arwah-arwah petinggi Indian. Betapa semuanya kebetulan yang mengerikan.

"Itukah dia?" kata Severus lambat-lambat.

Itukah dia? Tiga pria itu duduk di atas kuda mereka, bersisian, menghadap dan menatap ke satu arah. Jalan yang mereka lalui lurus menuju arah pandang mereka.

Terbentang jauh di depan, sebuah kota dengan deretan bangunan yang tampak kecil dari kejauhan. Mereka belum melihat kota lagi sejak New Braunfels, tapi kota ini adalah area metropolitan di era itu: besar, terkenal, maju secara ekonomi, lebih pluralistik, dan makmur. Beberapa bangunannya sudah dibangun melebihi dua lantai.

"San Antonio," gumam Sirius.

"Akhirnya," sambung James. "Kita sampai."

Severus yang memacu kudanya lebih dulu, diikuti James dan Sirius. Inilah dia. Penentuan keberhasilan dari perjalanan yang melelahkan, walaupun hanya ditempuh selama satu setengah hari. Semua ingin Lily Evans selamat, semua ingin mengalahkan Death Eaters…

"Alamatnya?"

James menyodorkan kertas berisi alamat yang mereka bawa dari Lockhart City kepada Sirius. "Kita tinggal tanya orang yang lewat. Pelurumu siap?"

"Yeah," Sirius meraba pistolnya, yang telah diambil kembali dari perkemahan Indian itu. "Menantikan si Malfoy."

Siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa yang mereka lakukan tergolong nekat dan bodoh? Entahlah. Ini adalah satu-satunya rencana yang mereka miliki, dan Arthur Weasley mempercayai mereka. Toh, motivasi perjalanan ini hanya dua.

Cinta, dan benci.

Maka dengan modal itulah, mereka mengerahkan sepanjang sore berkeliaran di kota itu, bertanya kepada semua orang, di manakah alamat yang dimaksud berada. Dan mereka telah tiba di tempat itu. Tidak jauh dari keramaian, justru letaknya di pusat kota. Di pinggir sebuah jalan yang tidak terlalu lebar, sebuah rumah besar yang dibangun dengan bata dan kayu, tidak berpagar, tapi punya taman yang cukup apik.

"Ini rumah Lestrange?" tanya Sirius tak percaya. Seolah rumah penjahat harus selalu berantakan—mungkin, seperti rumah Orion Black sendiri yang tak terurus setelah tinggal kakak-beradik putra Orion saja yang menghuninya.

"Sepi," kata James. "Kelihatannya mereka tidak semuanya datang."

"Ada kereta kuda di depan. Mereka semuanya di dalam, mungkin menunggu kita," ujar Severus realistis.

Mereka bertiga mengintai dari tempat yang sama sekali tidak tersembunyi. Meski begitu, bukan berarti mereka akan mudah ketahuan. Sirius, Severus dan James berdiri berbaur dalam kerumunan, dan mengawasi rumah Lestrange dengan teropong jarak dekat. Di kiri-kanan mereka, manusia lalu-lalang dan membuat mereka tidak terlihat mencolok.

"Beruntung sekali ada stadion rodeo persis di sebelah rumah itu," komentar James. "Kita beruntung—dan mereka kurang beruntung. Coba kalau ada yang tahu kalau di sana ada tawanan."

"Bisakah kau melihat Lily?" tanya Severus kepada James yang sedang meneropong. "Mereka pastilah menyekapnya di kamar atas."

"Dia pasti ada di sana, tak usah tanya-tanya," jawab James, mendadak ketus.

Ketiga pria itu memang berdiri di tempat duduk paling atas di tribun di stadion rodeo yang terletak di sebelah rumah besar itu, dan dapat melihat rumah itu dengan amat jelas di bawah. Stadion itu belum begitu ramai, tapi kelihatannya seluruh kota sedang menuju ke sana, dan akan ada pertandingan dalam beberapa menit. Di pinggir-pinggir lapangan, beberapa kuda tengah disiapkan.

"Kalau aku tidak mati nanti," James bersumpah, "aku akan ikut pertandingan rodeo di sini. Mereka punya hadiah besar dan bergengsi tinggi."

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," kata Sirius segera. "Seluruh kota ada di sini. Kalau terlihat keributan sedikit saja, _sheriff_-nya akan datang secepat kilat."

"Selamat datang! Selamat datang!"

Mereka berbalik; di podium di seberang lapangan, seseorang telah berdiri dan melambai kepada seluruh penonton. "Selamat datang di babak penyisihan musim rodeo kali ini; di mana Anda akan menyaksikan _team roping_ yang diberi skor dengan waktu, _bull riding_ yang membutuhkan kekuatan dan kelihaian, dan salah satu pertandingan rodeo langka—_barrel racing_!"

Stadion itu bergemuruh, penonton semakin padat, mencari-cari tempat duduk. James menyentuh topinya, memberi tanda kepada kedua rekannya.

"Sudah saatnya kita pergi."

Ketiganya berjalan bersama kerumunan orang-orang dan keluar lewat pagar. Jalan-jalan malah menjadi sepi, seolah seisi kota sudah pindah ke stadion semua.

"Siap?"

"Siap."

Sirius mengangguk dan menarik keluar Enfield dari ikat pinggangnya. Severus menyelinap di balik pohon besar di depan rumah Lestrange, dan James bersama Sirius berlari ke samping rumah. Menjalankan strategi yang telah mereka susun—kalau bisa disebut strategi, atau hanya rencana mustahil?

"Segera naik," bisik Sirius. "Aku berjaga di sini, kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan berlari masuk."

"Oke."

James menghampiri pintu belakang rumah itu, menggenggam sebuah _rifle_ dengan satu tangan: Springfield, senjata lama milik Sirius yang sengaja mereka bawa. Dia jarang memegang senjata, tapi berkat pertemanannya dengan putra Orion Black selama bertahun-tahun, James tak bisa dipandang remeh dalam soal tembak-menembak.

Dia telah berlatih berjam-jam membuka pintu terkunci, berkat ajaran Sirius. Dikeluarkannya rencengan kunci _default_ dan dicobakannya satu-satu pada pintu dapur itu, berharap ada satu yang cocok—dan ternyata ada.

Agak takjub dan ngeri, James memutar gagang pintu kayu hitam itu—dan pintunya mengayun terbuka.

Sirius, yang berjaga di halaman, mengacungkan jempol tanpa suara kepadanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, sesuai rencana, Severus memasuki rumah melalui pintu depan.

Pintu berderit ketika ia mendorongnya terbuka, mengoyak keheningan. Dia mempersiapkan pistol perkusinya di tangan, berlindung di balik pintu, menanti serangan. Yang dinantikannya tidak muncul dalam waktu lama.

"Siapa itu?" terdengar suara dari dalam rumah.

Severus berhenti bergerak; langkah-langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat menuju ruang depan.

"Hei! Siapa itu?" suara itu terdengar lebih jelas.

Dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, Severus membanting pintu lebar-lebar dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke dalam ruangan. Tepat sasaran.

"Jangan bergerak," perintahnya.

"Oh, kau," Goyle mendengus, sama sekali tidak memegang pistol. "Kembali ke sini? Mau menyelamatkan _cinta sejati_mu?"

"Di mana dia?" bentak Severus kasar.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," kata Goyle. "Lagi pula, kau akan segera mati. Dan _dia_ juga akan mati karena kau datang."

Severus berjalan maju, pistolnya mengarah ke kepala Goyle. "Katakan," perintahnya dengan jelas.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul orang lain dari ruang tengah, memegang cangkir kopi di tangan kiri dan pistol di tangan kanan. Dia menatap Severus sambil mengerutkan dahi, setengah bingung; sedang apa rekan lamanya di sini.

"Kalau kaubunuh dia, kubunuh kau," Crabbe mengangkat pistolnya sambil menyeringai muak. "Ayo, tembak saja."

.

.

.

James memandang ke kiri-kanannya, tidak ada seorang pun di dapur. Tangga terlihat menjulur di ruang makan yang kosong, dan dia memang akan menyelidiki ruang atas terlebih dahulu.

"Di mana kau, Lily?" gumamnya pelan, dengan mata menyapu seluruh ruangan seteliti mungkin. Ia mengendap-endap ke tangga.

Kakinya sudah menginjak anak tangga pertama ketika sebuah bunyi membuatnya terlonjak.

Suara gemuruh, nyaring dan ribut. Selama sepersekian detik James mengira ada badai, atau tornadonya kembali—tapi bukan, ternyata itu hanya suara sorakan penonton dari stadion di sebelah. Pastilah seseorang berhasil meraih skor tertinggi di sana. Menghembuskan napas panjang, James kembali menaiki tangga.

Tangganya panjang dan punya dua bordes; hanya ada ruangan sempit di lantai dua. Anak tangganya rapuh dan melengkung tiap diinjak, dan James merasa nyaris kena serangan jantung saking cepatnya denyut nadi di lehernya. Sebuah pintu terkunci di lantai atas, tak dijaga, sebuah kunci bahkan tergantung di lubangnya.

"Bagus!" tanpa sadar James berkata.

Dia berlari menghampiri pintu, hampir yakin bahwa di sinilah Lily Evans disekap. Beberapa detik lagi gadis itu akan selamat—olehnya. Di tangannya.

James memutar kuncinya dengan tangan bergetar, mendorong pintunya terbuka. Kegelapan menyambutnya.

Tak ada jendela di ruangan itu, dia menyadari. Dan di situ sangat pengap dan gerah. Mengerikan sekali harus menghabiskan waktu di tempat seperti ini. James merasakan amarahnya berkobar membakar jantung. Orang-orang ini—harus dilenyapkan. Mereka brengsek.

Setelah matanya terbiasa dalam gelap, James bisa mengenali sosok yang terbaring di sudut. Seorang wanita, jelas.

Tak salah lagi.

"Evans?" serunya ke dalam ruangan.

"Halo, tampan. Kau pastilah James Potter."

James terkesiap. Suara itu datang dari arah tangga.

Dia menoleh, dan seorang wanita bertampang sangar dengan pelupuk mata tebal sedang menodongkan _shotgun_ besar ke arahnya.

.

.

.

"Hebat sekali! Bertahan enam detik!" teriak komentator pertandingan. "Ya, pasangan ini meraih skor tertinggi sejauh ini—mari kita saksikan peserta berikutnya!"

Gemuruh penonton rodeo di stadion sebelah terdengar sampai ke sini, membuat Sirius geleng-geleng kepala. Pasti tidak enak sekali tinggal di sekitar sini, selalu diberondongi keramaian. Dia masih berdiri waspada di luar, di balik pohon yang jauh dari jendela, berjaga. James dan Severus sudah masuk lewat dua pintu yang berbeda, dan semoga saja mereka cepat.

Apa yang membuatnya mau ikut dalam perjalanan ini, meskipun dia sakit? Sirius mengernyit memikirkannya. Pertama, dia memang berusaha selalu melindungi James di mana pun; kedua, dia memang telah menyelidiki masalah ini sejak awal; tapi, alasan ketiga adalah yang berkobar paling kuat—membuatnya bertahan, dan membuatnya mampu melawan deru angin paling kencang sekalipun… Perjalanan berjam-jam di negeri yang tandus ini, serangan bencana, dan perkelahian hidup-mati dengan kaum Indian…

Dan alasan itu telah tiba sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau pasti datang, Black."

Dia kenal suara itu, meskipun sudah jarang didengarnya, tapi masih menggema dalam benaknya sekali-dua kali, memaksa dirinya terbakar. Panas.

"Kau menungguku, Malfoy?"

"Sayang sekali," kata Lucius Malfoy dari ambang pintu dapur, tampak tenang namun bicaranya berapi-api, "kedua temanmu sudah ketahuan. Mereka akan dibereskan. Dan kau—aku yang akan membereskanmu."

Dia bohong, pikir Sirius. James dan Severus pasti baik-baik saja.

"Tidak," dia menjawab sengit. "Aku datang untuk membalasmu."

Sirius berjalan menuju bagian tengah halaman, mengenakan kembali topinya yang sejak tadi digantung di leher. Malfoy tidak mengeluarkan pistol; Sirius memandanginya dengan tajam.

"Aku selalu menyelesaikan duel," katanya pelan. "Dan duel kita saat itu di Three Broomsticks belum selesai."

"Kau sudah kalah," kata Malfoy dengan nada geli.

"Kau curang."

Malfoy mengangkat alis, ekspresinya berubah jadi malas. "Jadi? Apa yang kauinginkan? Surat pernyataan bahwa aku memang curang?"

Sirius menyipitkan mata. "Aku minta duel ulang."

Sejenak ia berpikir Malfoy akan menolak, tapi ternyata, pria berambut pirang terang itu turun ke halaman dan memandanginya dengan ekspresi tertarik. "Oke, kalau itu maumu."

Benarkah? Sirius membatin. Semudah inikah memperoleh kesempatan kedua?

.

.

.

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Ketiga tembakan Crabbe meleset dan melubangi dinding. Severus melompat menghindar, tidak lagi memedulikan Goyle. Kedua Pelahap Maut bertubuh raksasa itu mengejarnya ketika Severus berlari masuk ke ruang tengah, menyerbunya dengan tembakan.

"Ada apa ini?" Macnair muncul di ruang tengah, diikuti Mulciber di belakangnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Severus melontarkan tembakan ke arahnya—dan mengenai kaki Macnair. Dia terlompat-lompat dan kemudian roboh ke lantai, tapi masih sempat menyambar kaki meja dan menyeretnya sepanjang lantai, menabrak tulang kering Severus.

Peluru Crabbe habis. Severus terjengkang ke lantai karena bertabrakan dengan meja, namun masih sempat memukul tangan Goyle sampai pistolnya hilang entah ke mana. Crabbe menyerbu perutnya seperti monster, dan ditambah Goyle serta Mulciber, juga Macnair yang kesakitan, kelima orang itu berguling-guling di lantai, entah siapa memukul yang mana.

"Kau bodoh!" jerit Goyle. "Kau tak tahu betapa dendamnya kami padamu, Snape! Dan kami sudah bersumpah akan membunuh pengkhianat!"

Mulciber menjotosnya tepat di wajah, dan Severus menggeram sambil mencengkeram leher Crabbe, "Aku tak peduli! Takkan pernah!"

Severus menyikut Macnair keras-keras, masih berkutat dengan ketiga orang yang berusaha menarik lepas dua pasang tangan dan kakinya. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat ruangan itu segera saja menjadi berantakan, kursi-kursi dan meja terbalik dengan bunyi keras, berkali-kali punggung mereka menghantam dinding.

"Lucius akan menyeretmu ke tiang gantungan!" kata Crabbe tercekik. "Kau bukannya hanya akan mati, Snape, tapi juga dipermalukan ke seluruh Texas!"

"Menurut versi pengadilan, kau adalah agen ganda!" tambah Mulciber. Dia berguling menjauh dari kerumunan itu, memeluk perutnya kesakitan. "Kau punya catatan kriminal, akui itu!"

Tiba-tiba saja Severus berhenti bergerak—seolah mendadak berhenti untuk memikirkan hal tersebut. Dia memang sudah tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Para Death Eaters tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Dia _pernah_ menghabiskan hidup bersama mereka, dan sekarang, Severus telah berpisah jalan.

Satu-satunya yang mungkin adalah, setelah dia menjadi _ranger_ yang memiliki reputasi baik, yang akan dilakukan Death Eaters adalah menghancurkannya. Kalaupun ia tidak hadir di San Antonio hari ini, tetap saja, mereka akan terus mengincarnya.

_Buak!_

Kepalan tangan Crabbe mendarat di sisi kepalanya. Mendadak dia merasa seolah tengah terapung di lautan—di malam hari…

"Makanya jangan melamun, Snape!"

.

.

.

Di lantai atas, James tengah mengangkat kedua tangannya di hadapan Bellatrix Lestrange, yang menodongkan _shotgun_. Wanita itu tertawa lebar kepadanya.

"Nasibmu malang sekali," katanya seperti bernyanyi. "Tampan, tapi mati muda!"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Baik James maupun Bellatrix menoleh.

Detik berikutnya, sebuah kepalan tangan menyambut wajah Bellatrix, sampai dia terjatuh.

"E-Evans!" teriak James, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kegirangannya. Memang, Lily sudah berjalan pelan keluar kamar dari dalam kegelapan, matanya menyala-nyala dan tampaknya semacam punya dendam kesumat terhadap Bellatrix Lestrange. Pakaiannya tampak lusuh dan ada lingkaran hitam di matanya, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, dan dari kakinya berjuntai sisa-sisa tali yang sepertinya selalu ia tarik-tarik supaya lepas.

James melompat untuk memeluknya erat-erat. "Kau selamat, Evans!"

"Menjauhlah!" seru Lily, secara refleks mendorong James menjauh—dia kan tidak suka pemuda ini! Si sombong kepala besar!

Tapi James sama sekali tak tampak tersinggung, sudah terbiasa dimaki Lily tiap hari. Yang penting ia hidup, dan tidak kurang suatu apa pun. Dia menggamit tangan gadis itu—yang masih diikat di pergelangannya—dan menariknya ke arah tangga.

"Tunggu, Potter—"

James juga sudah melihatnya; ada orang yang menaiki tangga cepat-cepat. Di bawah, terdengar teriakan-teriakan dan bunyi gedubrakan. Sepertinya Severus sedang berkelahi dengan beberapa orang. Orang yang sedang menaiki tangga ternyata bukan hanya satu, melainkan _tiga_.

"Dekati jendela!" seru James. "Loncat!"

Terlambat—Avery sudah muncul di bordes pertama dan menembak ke kaki James—dan meleset.

Naluri alamiah James membuatnya bergerak menuju tangga. Berharap bisa memberi waktu bagi Lily untuk naik ke jendela dan melompat keluar, ia berlari menyongsong Avery, Nott dan Rodolphus Lestrange dengan kecepatan ekstra.

"AWAAAAAS!"

Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu, tapi James membawa kakinya memanjat _railing_ tangga dan kemudian melompat dari bordes tertinggi—menuju udara kosong.

Ketiga Death Eaters di bawah tampak terkejut dan diam di tempat, tak menyangka akan ada manusia terbang dari lantai dua. Dengan bantuan gravitasi, dan kenekatan alami, James berteriak ("_Whoaaaa!_")—karena ngeri, bukan karena sombong—dan mendarat tepat di atas Nott dan Lestrange. Avery terlempar ke dinding.

_Dor!_ Nott menarik pelatuknya, namun sasarannya buyar.

James masih merasa pusing dan _shock_, kaget sendiri atas apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Dia bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan tangan, mengumpulkan tenaga kembali dalam beberapa detik.

Avery tampak begitu kesal karena tangan kanannya mendadak tak bisa digerakkan. Ditubruknya James sampai _railing_ tangga membengkok.

"Gadis itu!" teriak Nott. "Dia mau kabur!"

James—terstimulasi oleh perkataan Nott—langsung menggeram dan menghalangi jangan Lestrange yang akan menaiki tangga. Lestrange menarik keluar pistolnya, tapi James menepis tangan pria itu sekuat tenaga, sampai tembakannya mengenai langit-langit. Entah ditambah kekuatan dari mana, dia meninju perut Lestrange dalam-dalam.

Lagi-lagi Avery menarik James menjauh dari Lestrange, namun mereka berdua malah jatuh berguling-guling di tangga.

"Awas!" teriak Nott, berdiri di atas mereka dan mulai menembak. "Avery, menghindarlah!"

James dan Avery saling pukul, sambil terus berguling turun menyusuri anak-anak tangga. Nott menembak berkali-kali sambil menyipitkan sebelah mata, berkonsentrasi, namun semua tembakannya meleset, karena mereka berdua terus bergerak.

"_Stop! Stop!_ Aku dapat!"

Nott berhenti menembak; Avery sudah setengah berdiri di bordes paling bawah yang berjendela lebar, menyambar kedua tangan James. "Aku memeganginya! _Tembak sekarang_!"

James menggeser kakinya dan menyandung Avery, menangkap tubuh besarnya dan menjadikannya tameng. Avery menjerit-jerit ketika James memutar lengannya sampai terkilir, dan berputar di bordes ke arah Nott.

"Tembak saja!" seru James, berlindung sepenuhnya di balik tubuh Avery. "Tembak temanmu yang menyebalkan ini!"

Avery menggeleng cepat; tak bisa melepaskan diri dari James. Nott tampak kebingungan di bordes kedua, memegang pistol namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. James beringsut di lantai, mendekati dinding berjendela, menyeret Avery tetap di hadapannya, matanya tak lepas dari Nott di atas sana.

Tapi kemudian Rodolphus Lestrange telah muncul lagi; rupanya murka luar biasa karena istrinya, Bellatrix, tergeletak pingsan di depan pintu kamar karena perbuatan si Potter. Kini Bellatrix telah berdiri dengan penuh kemenangan, mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Lily Evans, yang melonjak-meronta tanpa hasil. Sementara itu, Lestrange menuruni tangga dan menggeser Avery dengan tenaga kuda.

"Kalau kau bergerak," katanya dengan pistol terarah ke punggung James, "kau mati."

Ditodong dengan pistol; terkadang akan membuat akal sehatmu lumpuh. James menelan ludah, tersudut, melirik ke pistol laras panjang di punggungnya. Namun sekarang maupun nanti, dia tetap akan mati, kalau tidak bergerak—dan dia harus bergerak—

"Sampai jumpa, Evans."

Sejenak, semua orang di lantai dua dan di tangga mengira James telah menyerah.

Namun detik berikutnya, James melompat ke arah jendela besar di sisi bordes, _menembus_nya sampai kacanya pecah berantakan—_praaaang!_—

—dan dalam keterkejutan, Lestrange menembak kira-kira empat atau lima kali ke arah tubuh yang bergulingan di udara—

—dan Nott dan Avery hanya bisa melongo, karena James Potter sudah lenyap, dengan bodohnya meloncat keluar dari jendela sambil berteriak nyaring. Mereka berlari menghampiri jendela, melihat ke halaman rumput di bawah.

Tak terlihat siapa-siapa, karena terhalang atap.

"Dia sudah mati," kata Nott yakin.

"TIDAAAAAK!"

Suara teriakan Lily. Begitu merana dan tersiksa kedengarannya. Para Death Eaters itu sampai menoleh heran.

"Dia tak mungkin mati!" teriak Lily. "Tak boleh!"

"Dia ditembak empat kali dan menembus jendela, Missy," bentak Nott. "Berhentilah bersikap histeris begitu. Kau dan temanmu itu membuat segalanya rumit. Lagipula, memangnya dia pacarmu?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 13

Gak! Gak! Gak kuat!

Gak! Gak! Gak kuat!

Aku gak kuat sama playboy, playboy!

… *Zen dibunuh*

Oke, lagu di atas itu… bikin saya ngakak. Baru sekali denger di tipi, dan tiap inget liriknya, rasanya saya mau ketawa-ketiwi nggak bisa berenti. Ga tau deh lucunya di mana, pokoknya bikin ngakak aja. Muahahaha! Gak! Gak! Gak kuat! *dibalang*

Ini adalah chapter menuju terakhir! Maksudnya? Ya, menuju terakhir! Teknisnya, ini adalah chapter terakhir, tapi cerita ini berakhir nanti di chapter 14 sebagai epilog. Jadi, silakan nikmati chapter ini, ya!

* * *

**The Tale of the Three Rangers**

_Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling_

For **ficfan91**'s 20K of Epicness Challenge

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

Delapan langkah, sembilan langkah, sepuluh langkah.

Sirius menghadap ke jalan besar, nyaris tak bisa menarik napas. Gendang telinganya berdentum-dentum kencang, seolah jantungnya mendadak pindah ke telinga. Tangan kanannya setengah menggenggam angin.

Di belakangnya, Lucius Malfoy juga sepertinya tengah berkonsentrasi, menajamkan pendengarannya terhadap suara sekecil apa pun.

Sirius berbalik.

Dia sudah pernah berduel, sangat sering, tak terhitung. Dengan berbagai macam jenis _gunfighter_. Tapi belum pernah dia mengalami sensasi aneh seperti sekarang: kekhawatiran yang lebih besar, keinginan untuk menang yang meluap. Sirius adalah tipe orang yang sportif, dan biasanya melupakan kekalahan dengan mudah.

Tapi kali ini, dia harus menang. Harus.

"Satu."

Dua pasang mata tak lepas dari yang lain, seluruh anggota gerak waspada seperti predator siap menyergap mangsanya. Sirius menggerakkan jari-jari tangan kanannya di udara, siap mencabut Enfield-nya dengan kecepatan yang seharusnya paling maksimal.

"Dua."

Kepuasan tersendiri, pikir Sirius, yang akan kurasakan jika orang-orang kejam seperti Lucius Malfoy dikalahkan. Dan kalau satu ulat kecil ini jatuh, teman-temannya akan ikut terperosok ke tanah gersang…

"Tiga."

_Dor_.

Ada darah yang memercik ke udara. Ada suara rintihan kesakitan. Ada sepasang lutut yang terbanting ke tanah, tak sanggup menahan tembakan telak itu…

Dan Sirius Black berdiri kaku dengan pistol berasap di tangannya.

"Kau… menang. Seperti maumu."

Darah mengalir keluar dari lubang di dada Malfoy. Seketika wajahnya berubah pucat. Sirius masih terus berdiri diam, seakan terpukau, pistolnya terus mengarah kepada Malfoy. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat—dan orang ini sekarat, akan segera mati dalam beberapa detik.

Meski begitu, Sirius tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyimpulkan bahwa dia melakukan hal yang benar.

.

.

.

"Bergeraklah!"

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Avery, kita bawa dia turun!"

Avery, Lestrange dan Nott berlarian menaiki tangga, menyusul Bellatrix di lantai dua, yang mencengkeram lengan Lily di pinggir jendela. Tentu saja Lily tidak berhasil kabur dari jendela, dan dia sudah separo _shock_ gara-gara James tiba-tiba meloncat keluar dengan memecahkan jendela seperti tadi itu.

Gadis itu tidak mampu melepaskan pegangan suami-istri Lestrange yang kuat; dan keempat Death Eaters itu—yang sudah sangat frustrasi karena mangsanya kabur—memaksanya berjalan menuruni tangga sampai Lily merasa akan jatuh di setiap anak tangga. Di bawah, ada suara-suara orang berteriak dan barang-barang berkelontangan, pasti ada orang lain yang bersama James, mungkin Sirius.

Nott sampai di lantai dasar lebih dulu, dan memasuki ruang tengah dengan terheran-heran. Tampak Goyle bersandar pada meja yang terbalik, penuh lebam.

"Mereka mengirim _ranger_," katanya jelas. "Kita harus bunuh si gadis Evans. Itu perjanjiannya. Tidak boleh ada _ranger_."

Lily memasuki ruang tengah, didorong oleh Avery. Mendadak dia jadi ingin menangis.

Bagaimana mungkin, _sheriff_ malah mengirim Texas Ranger untuk menyelamatkannya? Jelas, para Death Eaters tidak akan terima. Dan di mana ayahnya? Bukankah ayahnya akan muncul dan membayar semua tebusan dan utang? Lily menggertakkan giginya tak percaya, namun kemudian dia melihat siapa yang katanya _ranger_ itu, yang tergeletak di lantai dan berkutat dengan Crabbe—

"Bukan hanya sembarang _ranger_," seru Nott, membelalak tak percaya. "Itu… Severus Snape!"

Mata Lily melebar. _Dia_?

"_Aku punya rencana… untuk meninggalkan kehidupan di Lockhart City. Meninggalkan masa laluku."_

"_Tidak. Tidak boleh ada yang terakhir kalinya."_

Dan ternyata dia memenuhi janjinya… Pertemuan terakhir mereka, yang rasanya sudah berabad-abad lalu, ternyata memang bukan yang terakhir.

Tapi kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?

"Sev?" bisik Lily.

Severus tidak memandangnya, namun dia mengenali suara gadis itu, yang masih sama seperti saat dia mendengarnya dulu. Yang biasa dipenuhi gelenyar optimisme, sayang sekali harus diucapkan dengan nada sedih dan putus asa seperti sekarang. Seharusnya Severus ada di sini untuk menyelamatkannya, untuk membawanya pergi dari orang-orang di masa lalunya ini, tapi dia malah membawa bahaya baginya…

"Kau kembali," kata Lily lagi.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Severus, pelan sekali, nyaris tak ada yang mendengarnya. "Aku terlalu lama pergi, dan sepertinya sudah terlambat—"

"Ah, cinta lama telah dipertemukan kembali, ya?" geram Mulciber, sudut bibirnya berdarah. "_We'll beef_*_ them all_, kalau begitu, Nott?"

"Oke," jawab Nott, yang berlutut di sisi Severus. Kedua lengan si _ranger_ terbelit di tubuh Crabbe, terjebak. Lily tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya, namun sebagian besar dirinya sudah pasrah—James dan Severus, kedua pria itu telah gagal menyelamatkannya, dan semuanya akan berakhir mengenaskan di kota San Antonio ini.

Pistol ditodongkan ke kepala si gadis berambut merah dan si pria berambut hitam legam.

"Tuan dan Nyonya, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada percintaan kandas kalian."

.

.

.

"Hebat! Hebat sekali! Pemenang pertandingan _team roping_ kita kali ini!"

Penonton bersorak-sorai, sementara sepasang pria dan wanita berwajah bangga berdiri di atas podium, keluar sebagai pemenang laga menangkap sapi sebagai rekan satu tim. Seseorang di pojok podium memberi isyarat pada orang-orang yang berdiri di pagar di pinggir lapangan, yang mengacungkan jempol.

"Berikutnya," teriak si komentator, "kita akan menyaksikan pertandingan dengan kelihaian luar biasa—sambutlah peserta _bull riding_ pertama kita! Dengan banteng liar kita yang pertama—didatangkan langsung dari New Jersey!"

Seorang pria berbadan kekar muncul dari sisi lapangan, tersenyum lebar, melambai kepada deretan penonton di sisi kanan yang tampaknya adalah para pendukungnya. Di ujung lapangan yang lain, dua orang penjaga pagar tampak kebingungan setengah mati.

"Hei, kau yakin sudah dimasukkan ke sini tadi?"

"Sudah! Dan pintunya kukunci!"

"Bagaimana ini? Pertandingan akan segera dimulai!"

"Minta _time-out_ sebentar, kerumunan binatang itu pasti berkeliaran di sekitar sini…"

Si pria peserta _bull riding_ telah tiba di sisi pagar, siap masuk ke dalam dan melakukan aksinya: menunggangi banteng liar tanpa pengaman, tanpa pelana, dan tanpa berpegangan pada bagian tubuh si banteng. Namun setelah dia melongok ke dalam, ekspresi bingung yang sama muncul di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" si komentator turun dari podium dengan wajah kesal. "Kenapa belum dimulai juga?"

Penonton mulai menjadi sepi kembali. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh stadion dipenuhi bisik-bisik. Seorang penjaga pagar muncul dengan wajah ngeri, membuka pintu pagar lebar-lebar—dan memperlihatkan kekosongan di baliknya.

Si komentator meledak.

"_DI MANA BANTENG-BANTENGNYA?"_

.

.

.

"Aku menang," Sirius mendengar dirinya berbisik.

Semudah itulah kemenangan. Hari itu, detik itu, Sirius menyadari bahwa tidak semua hal yang kautakutkan akan benar-benar berakhir dengan kegagalan. Selama beberapa waktu belakangan, ia banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan memikirkan bagaimana duel keduanya dengan Lucius Malfoy nanti. Akankah ia mati? Akankah ia gagal untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Dan jawabannya datang hanya dalam satu tembakan. Satu peluru yang mengubah keadaan.

Kombinasi antara keahlian, tekad, dan keberuntungan.

Senjata Malfoy terlepas dari tangannya. Ia masih berlutut dengan mata terbuka, menatap Sirius tanpa bicara, namun tampak jelas ia makin melemah. Wajahnya amat pucat. Bajunya merah basah, berlumuran darah—dan Sirius masih berdiri dengan dilema di tempatnya—haruskah ia memberikan pertolongan pertama pada orang ini?

"Lily Evans," desah Sirius kemudian. Tentu saja, prioritas utama adalah gadis itu. Dia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam rumah, tapi tadi jelas terdengar ada bunyi tembakan dan gedubrakan dan teriakan dan pecahan kaca…

Mengacungkan senjata dengan waspada, Sirius berputar ke arah rumah, siap menerjang masuk dan menolong rekan-rekannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu—ada suara gemuruh di kejauhan.

_Gruduk-gruduk-gruduk_.

Bukan—bukan gemuruh pertandingan rodeo. Bukan juga suara guntur, karena langit begitu cerah. Masa sih ada gempa? Tak mungkin—tapi suara itu, anehnya, terus mendekat dan mendekat…

…dan tanah di kaki Sirius ikut bergetar.

"A-apa itu?" teriaknya ngeri.

Seakan menjawab pertanyaannya, dari arah belakang samping, muncullah sesuatu yang berderap kencang. Bukan sesuatu, melainkan beberapa. Sirius terperangah.

Dia pernah melihat hal seperti ini, bertahun-tahun lalu, tapi jumlahnya hanya satu, dan tidak sebanyak ini.

"James?"

"_Yee-haw!_"

James Potter sedang duduk di atas punggung seekor banteng raksasa yang tampak berlari dengan marah. Dengan laju yang pasti, beberapa ekor banteng lain—setidaknya lima atau enam—ikut berlari di kiri-kanan dan belakangnya, patuh pada perintahnya. James memutar-mutar topi di tangannya, luka-luka tampak tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya, tapi ia mengacungkan jempol kepada Sirius.

Hanya ada satu tempat dari mana banteng-banteng itu berasal. Di stadion sebelah, pertandingan mendadak dihentikan karena banteng objeknya menghilang…

"Awas!" seru James kepada Malfoy, yang berlutut tak bergerak.

Seekor banteng menabrak Malfoy karena kecepatannya yang tak bisa dikontrol. "Uups!" kata James. "Sori, Sirius, aku malah menjatuhkan lawan duelmu!"

Sirius tak mampu menjawab. Dia masih tercengang melihat serombongan banteng itu. James menungganginya seperti mengendarai kuda—ia berbelok ke pintu depan, membenturkan _spur_ ke perut si banteng, sehingga larinya bertambah cepat.

_BLAAAR!_

James menghantam pintu dan seluruh dinding depan sampai hancur berantakan. Mendadak dia hilang dalam kepulan abu, namun sekumpulan banteng itu terus berlari menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di dalam, Severus tengah berbaring tegang dalam cekikan Crabbe dan ancaman pistol di pelipisnya, ketika bunyi robohnya rumah membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terlonjak.

"Apa yang…?" tuntut Avery.

Detik berikutnya, James dan hewan-hewannya merobohkan dinding ruang depan, menghambur masuk ruang tengah yang memang sudah berantakan. Nott dan Crabbe mematung di tempat.

"_Dia tidak mati_!" jerit Nott, _shock_.

"Sudah kukatakan, kan!" seru James dengan nada penuh kemenangan. "Aku ini sangat berbakat mencuri banteng!"

Lily menjerit; Avery terlompat. Formasi di dalam ruangan itu buyar. Setelah semua orang lengah, Severus melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Crabbe dan menembak pasangan Lestrange, dua kali. Lily menyikut Nott sampai terjatuh, dan pria itu menjambaknya, dan Lily menamparnya—

Sirius telah ikut serta dalam keributan itu. Melompat-lompat di antara puing-puing kayu dan bata, dia menabrak Avery hingga membentur tembok. Dalam satu sentakan peluru, Mulciber dilumpuhkan. James melompat turun dari bantengnya, yang masih terus bergerak ke seluruh ruangan—dan menyambar tangan Lily.

"Cepat, cepat!"

Tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan di lantai, terinjak-injak, diragukan apakah sudah mati atau belum. Sirius menarik Severus berdiri, yang menyambar lengan James, yang menarik Lily. Keempatnya berlari serabutan; nyaris tersandung meja-meja yang terbalik.

"Berhenti!" teriak seseorang di ruang tengah. Macnair, yang tergolek lemas di lantai.

Sirius menembak asal saja ke dalam ruangan. Dia tergesa-gesa menerobos pintu yang hancur, menuju ke luar rumah. James mendorong Lily untuk berlari di depannya.

"Waspada! Pasti masih ada yang menjaga di luar!" seru Sirius.

James, Sirius dan Severus bergerak dengan formasi seperti anak panah terbalik, melindungi Lily dari belakang, kiri, dan kanan. Semua mengarahkan senjata ke sisi-sisi halaman, setengah berharap menemukan musuh yang bersembunyi, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa yang muncul.

"Kita sudah… selamat?" bisik James, setengah tak percaya.

Kuda-kuda mereka terparkir di tempat yang persis seperti tadi mereka tinggalkan. Sirius berjaga paling akhir, menunggu ada Death Eaters yang keluar dari rumah untuk mengejar mereka—tapi memang tak ada. Tampaknya semua orang di sana telah berhasil mereka bunuh, atau dibuat pingsan.

"Naik, cepat! Cepat!"

Lily menaiki kuda hitam Severus dan duduk di belakang pria itu. James mendesah kecewa.

"Kita pergi sekarang," kata Sirius, menaiki kudanya juga. "Ayo—bergerak!"

.

.

.

Jadi, mereka berhasil.

Setidaknya, itulah yang mereka pikirkan saat itu. Perjalanan memang belum selesai, mereka masih harus menempuh dua hari lagi untuk tiba di Lockhart City, tapi ada rasa senang menelusup di hati. Rasa puas, karena kini tibalah kesempatan untuk mengirim telegram kepada Arthur Weasley bahwa misi mereka sukses.

Ketiga orang itu—yang sepertinya ketiga-tiganya pantas disebut _ranger_—melewati tikungan di ujung jalan di dekat stadion. Langit memerah, dan suasana mulai gelap. Tanpa sadar, mereka telah menghabiskan sepanjang sore untuk bertarung mati-matian di rumah Death Eaters itu.

"Aku akan menemui _sheriff_ setempat supaya mereka semua diringkus sebelum keburu sadar," kata Severus, membelok ke arah lain. "Tunggu kami di perbatasan."

"Ta-tapi—" James kelihatannya ingin sekali protes.

Duduk di belakang Severus, adalah Lily—yang hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah di bawah sinar oranye. Biasanya James akan terpukau oleh senyum itu—begitu manis, tak berdosa—tapi sekarang terasa menyakitkan, karena ditujukan untuk orang lain.

Lagi-lagi, orang itu menang. Orang yang sama. Harusnya James sudah bisa mengira akan begini jadinya.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, kan?" James berbisik.

"Ayo, Sobat," kata Sirius sabar. "Semuanya belum tentu seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Percuma. Nada suara Sirius pun terdengar tak yakin. James menyeringai sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Prongs, mengenakan kembali topinya. Mereka berjalan lagi, lebih lambat, meski James masih menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok Severus dan Lily di kejauhan.

"Setidaknya kita berhasil," cetusnya. "Dan bukan hanya itu, kita mengalahkan semua Death Eaters! Dan _kau_ membunuh Lucius Malfoy, Sirius!"

"Tidak."

Tapi, yang baru saja bicara itu bukanlah Sirius.

Sebuah suara lain, suara pria, membuat James dan Sirius terlonjak dalam remang-remang senja. Spontan, mereka berhenti dan berbalik.

Di sana, berlatarbelakang langit jingga, hanya berjarak dua meter dari mereka, berdiri seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi. Tinggi, berambut pirang terang, mengacungkan pistol kepada Sirius, dan dada kanannya berlumuran darah.

"Malfoy," ujar Sirius, luar biasa terkejut.

"Ya, aku tidak mati," kata Malfoy penuh kebencian, pelan namun mantap. "Setidaknya bukan karenamu. Kau menang, Black, tapi menang duel tidak akan membuatmu hidup lebih lama. Kau takkan bisa lari dariku!"

Dia mengangkat pistol lebih tinggi lagi ke dada Sirius, gemetaran dan lemah.

"Matilah kau, Sirius Black."

_DOR._

James tercekat. Sebuah tubuh terjatuh ke tanah, berguling begitu saja, tak sadarkan diri.

Namun bukan tubuh Sirius yang terjatuh—melainkan Malfoy sendiri.

"Apa dia tak apa-apa? Apa dia mati?" Sirius melompat dari kudanya dan menghampiri Malfoy, yang punggung kirinya tertembak dan tergolek tak bergerak. "Ada yang menembaknya dari belakang!"

"Ya, memang," kata James, mengedikkan kepala ke sisi jalan. "Lihat saja siapa yang baru datang!"

Sirius menoleh—dan sudah melihatnya juga. Orang itu tersenyum lebar kepada mereka, dengan pistol Enfield-nya di tangan kanan, masih berasap.

"Hai, ketemu lagi!" seru Frankie, melepas topinya. "Kau benar, Sirius, aku menarik napas saat menembak jarak dekat tadi, dan berhasil!"

"_Frankie!_" seru Sirius.

James mengacungkan jempolnya dalam nuansa keterkejutan yang amat sangat. "Kau—sangat tepat waktu! Si Malfoy tadi baru saja hendak menembak Sirius!"

Sirius menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, ketika kuda Frank Longbottom bergerak mendekati mereka. Mereka nyaris lupa bahwa orang itu juga bertujuan ke San Antonio, sama seperti mereka. Si pembunuh bayaran menghampiri jasad Malfoy, melucuti senjatanya, dan menendangnya hingga terbalik.

"Ditembak di dada kanan, siapa yang melakukannya?" gumamnya.

"Aku," jawab Sirius. "Dan dia sudah mati, Frank. Kau menembaknya tepat di jantung."

Frankie tampak kebingungan, berkacak pinggang kepada Sirius dan James. "_Kau_ yang melakukannya? Aku terlambat, ya?"

"Apa?" tanya James dan Sirius bersamaan.

"Ya, aku kan diutus ke San Antonio untuk membunuh_nya_," Frankie mengedik kepada Malfoy. "Dan tadi aku melihatnya berjalan seperti orang gila membawa-bawa pistol, dan menyadari bahwa dia mau mengejar kalian…"

"Kau dibayar untuk membunuh Lucius Malfoy?" ulang James tak percaya.

"_Well_, tak ada masalah kan, Frank? Kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu," kata Sirius, mengangkat bahu. "Tambahan lagi, kami sudah membunuhi separo teman-temannya. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah buronan hidup atau mati dengan harga tinggi."

Frankie membelalak kepada mereka berdua. "Kukira kalian orang baik-baik."

"Memang," James menyahut. "Orang yang membunuh orang jahat adalah orang baik-baik! Kau dengar itu, Prongs?"

"Jadi," Frankie tampak sedang berpikir-pikir, "kalian sebetulnya siapa?"

"Oh, bukan siapa-siapa," kata James, mengangkat bahu. "Sahabatku ini adalah seorang _gunfighter_, dan aku… aku hanyalah seorang koboi."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Glosarium:**

*Beef = membunuh

**Author's Note:**

TAMAAAAT! Iya, udah tamat, tapi belom tamat. *apa sih*

**Chapter berikutnya** adalah chapter **terakhir**. Dan merupakan epilog dari cerita koboi aneh ini. Tetap dibaca, ya! Ohoho! XD

Mari kita berdendang sambil melaju ke chapter berikutnya. Gak! Gak! Gak kuat!

*kabur sambil dipentungin rame-rame*


	14. Chapter 14

**The Tale of the Three Rangers**

_Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling_

For **ficfan91**'s 20K of Epicness Challenge

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: EPILOGUE**

* * *

**Lockhart City, Caldwell, Texas**

**.**

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Lockhart City ketika mereka kembali—toh, baru ditinggalkan selama tiga hari. Perjalanan yang melelahkan.

Remus dan Arthur menyambut mereka seperti kedatangan raja; dan memaksa semuanya minum-minum di kantor _sheriff_. Koran-koran dipenuhi berita bagus: para pemain inti Death Eaters telah ditangkap di San Antonio, dan pemimpin mereka mati mengenaskan setelah ditembak dua kali di dada dan terinjak-injak banteng lepas.

Hari berikutnya, James, yang walaupun masih kelelahan, tetap saja kembali mengikuti pertandingan rodeo.

Tidak banyak yang tahu cerita tentang tiga pria yang menempuh perjalanan untuk menyelamatkan anak tuan tanah dari penculikan. Arthur sudah memutuskan untuk menyimpan berita itu agar tidak terjadi kehebohan. Meski begitu, penggemar James sama sekali tidak berkurang, dia masih seorang bintang lapangan yang bersinar.

Seperti sekarang.

"James Potter hari ini muncul dalam pertandingan yang belum pernah diikutinya sebelumnya! Setelah mendapatkan banyak medali emas untuk permainan _roping_, sepertinya ia ingin mencoba tantangan lain!"

Di tengah lapangan, James sedang mengendarai seekor banteng liar tanpa pengaman dan pegangan. Memang, ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal ini di area pertandingan, meskipun—hanya sedikit orang yang tahu—bahwa cikal-bakal ketertarikannya pada dunia rodeo adalah karena banteng.

"Mengesankan—ia terus bertahan! Kelihatannya James Potter akan memecahkan rekor waktu kali ini!"

Ada seseorang yang bersorak di tempat duduk penonton, seorang gadis yang suaranya berbaur dengan suara penonton lain. Namun seseorang di ujung deretan mengenali suara itu, meliriknya dari jarak tertentu, dan melihat binar matanya saat mengelu-elukan si atlet.

Severus Snape hanya bisa memandangi Lily Evans dalam diam…

.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menukar_

_banyak tahun bersendiri, dengan hari-hari pertemanan?_

_Awalnya ini hanya sebuah tugas,_

_dan kompetisi._

_Dan ketika sang tugas berakhir,_

_bagaimana nasib pemenangnya?_

_Akankah tertimbun bersama pasir San Antonio,_

_atau diputuskan oleh takdir sekering angin?_

(Severus Snape, **The Lone Ranger**)

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

.

Setelah peristiwa San Antonio, Lily mulai bersikap lebih sopan dan manis kepada James dan Sirius. Apakah hanya basa-basi terima kasih? Entahlah. Severus belum bicara lagi dengan Lily, mereka bahkan tidak banyak bertatapan—meskipun selama perjalanan pulang, dia memboncengi gadis itu, dan separo rindu tersalurkan, tapi tetap saja, janggal…

"Kau belum terlambat."

Severus memalingkan wajahnya dari Lily, terperangah melihat orang yang baru saja tiba. Pria berambut cokelat keemasan itu duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Severus, menyeringai kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Karena," jawab Remus Lupin, "memang tak ada kata terlambat. Meski begitu, dia telah banyak berubah selama kautinggalkan. Kepribadian Lily Evans mungkin telah berevolusi sedemikian rupa, tapi tentang perasaan, siapa yang tahu?"

"Apakah dalam makna tersirat, kau mendukungku?" tanya Severus sangsi. Bukankah Remus adalah sahabat karib James Potter? Sedang apa dia di sini, menghibur si _Snivellus_ yang dibencinya?

Remus mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama kepada James."

"_Apa?_"

"Segalanya sah dalam perang dan cinta," kata Remus. "Dan siapapun yang dipilih Lily, pilihannya tak boleh diganggu gugat. Kaupikir aku membencimu semasa sekolah? Tidak juga. Kau menyebalkan, tapi James dan Sirius hanya suka mengerjai orang."

"Kau baru mengatakan itu sekarang."

"Ini kesempatan pertama," Remus mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah melihat kau bisa jadi sangat obsesif terhadap Lily Evans."

"Aku mencintainya."

Remus tertawa sejenak, dan menepuk punggung si _ranger_. Belum pernah, seumur hidupnya, dia bermimpi untuk menjadi teman orang itu. Merangkul musuh besar di masa lalu. Tapi semuanya ternyata baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dipertengkarkan lagi…

"Itu," ujar Remus, "bukan berita baru kok."

.

.

.

"Tuney! TUNEY!"

"Apa? Ada apa?" Petunia berlarian dalam rumah. Saat itu sudah seminggu sejak Lily pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Sejak Lily diculik, si kakak jadi lebih paranoid dari biasanya. Dia muncul di pintu kamar adiknya, terengah, setengah panik.

"Kupikir kau diserang!" katanya, mencengkeram dadanya.

"Tidak, tidak!" jawab Lily dengan nada minta maaf. "Hanya saja, benarkah James Potter akan meninggalkan kota ini?"

Petunia mengangkat alis. "Ya, beritanya sudah sejak kemarin tersebar. Lockhart City akan kehilangan dia, ya?"

"Bagaimana—bagaimana mungkin!" teriak Lily. "Terlalu cepat! Aku—aku…"

Lily terlihat begitu terkejut dan hilang arah. Petunia menahan tawanya. Kelakuan seperti ini jarang sekali terlihat pada adiknya, tapi kalau sudah muncul, berarti…

"Pergilah ke kantor _sheriff_," kata si kakak dengan geli.

"Ada apa dengan kantor _sheriff_?" tanya Lily bingung.

"Di sana banyak orang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan keberangkatannya, tahu."

Dan aku tidak tahu, pikir Lily. Semua warga kota tahu bahwa si Potter akan pergi, kecuali dirinya.

.

.

.

"Permisi, permisi! Aku mau lewat!"

Lily berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang di sekitar kantor _sheriff_. Memang ramai sekali di sana pagi ini, orang-orang membanjir sampai ke jalanan. Jelaslah sudah bahwa James adalah atlet yang sangat berpengaruh, di usianya yang masih sangat muda, dia telah menjaring begitu banyak penggemar…

"Dia akan jadi atlet hebat di sana," kata seseorang. "Dan beberapa tahun lagi dia akan kembali, membawa nama besar Lockhart City."

"California adalah gudangnya atlet rodeo hebat!" timpal yang lain. "Kota ini akan sangat bangga terhadap Potter!"

California. Terdengar begitu jauh, asing, dan mengerikan. Lily masih terus berusaha mencapai pintu kantor, dengan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Jadi, James akan mencari peruntungan di luar negara bagian Texas. Lily merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut kesal, separo dirinya bangga atas keberhasilan orang menyebalkan itu, dan separonya lagi…

"Kau datang."

Lily telah tiba di pintu samping kantor, dan mengerjap. "Sev."

Severus menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak tertebak, seperti biasanya. Lily berdiri terdiam di sana, memandangi pria itu, berusaha mencari-cari kata untuk dilontarkan.

"Selama ini, kupikir kau menungguku," kata Severus pelan.

"Aku memang menunggumu," jawab Lily. "Entah sudah berapa ratus tahun rasanya, aku menanti-nantikan hari ketika kau akan datang lagi, mungkin telah berubah."

"Aku berubah."

"Ya, sangat," kata Lily lambat-lambat.

"Apakah aku terlambat untuk kembali?"

"Bukan masalah terlambat atau tidak," Lily menggeleng, suaranya tersendat.

Inilah alasan kenapa dia tak ingin bicara dengan Severus lagi sejak mereka akhirnya bertemu kembali. Karena dia begitu merindukannya, dan dia akan langsung menangis seperti orang bodoh kalau berbicara dengan Severus lagi. Seperti sekarang. Sepasang mata hijau itu berkaca-kaca.

Dan ada sepasang mata lain yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Di dalam kantor _sheriff_, tepat beberapa meter di belakang Severus, James Potter baru saja lewat dan mendengar semuanya. Dia berdiri mematung di tempatnya, tak sanggup bicara, mungkin terlalu lelah untuk kecewa.

"Aku masih mengharapkanmu," ujar Severus perlahan, mengusap pipi Lily. "Tolong, jangan menangis."

Lagi-lagi, Lily hanya bisa menggeleng. Dia meraih tangan Severus dan menggenggamnya, merasakan tangan remaja yang dulu telah menjelma menjadi tangan seorang _ranger_ yang kuat. Kenangan menghambur masuk ke dalam benaknya, kehidupan pertemanan mereka di masa lalu, perjalanan dua anak muda yang saling jatuh cinta.

"Aku harus pergi," bisik Severus di telinganya. "Kembali ke Mustang Ridge untuk bekerja. Menjalankan misi kepolisian. Maukah kau menungguku?"

Lily tersenyum kepadanya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sepasang bola mata hitam yang menghanyutkan itu… mendamparkannya ke pantai memori, yang tadinya pahit, tapi dilumuri gula oleh waktu.

Akhirnya, si gadis hanya bisa berkata, "Aku senang kau kembali, Sev."

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Sobat."

"Sering-seringlah mengunjungiku," kata James.

"Tentu!" sahut Sirius. "Kalahkan semua sapi dan banteng itu!"

James nyengir kepadanya, sementara ia berjalan keluar kantor, dan berhadapan dengan barisan warga Lockhart City yang berseru-seru ramai, "Sampai jumpa, James!", "Kami percaya padamu!", tapi walaupun ia tersenyum lebar, mengucapkan terimakasih dan sampai jumpa berkali-kali kepada kerumunan orang itu, hatinya tetap kosong melompong.

_Dia_ tak ada di mana-mana…

"Silakan, Mr Potter."

Sebuah kereta kecil beroda empat yang ditarik kuda menantinya di sisi jalan. Kereta itu nantinya akan membawanya ke stasiun kereta api di _county_ sebelah. Dan dari sana, perjalanan menuju mimpi besarnya akan dimulai… tapi mimpinya yang satu ini, memang tampaknya akan kandas.

James melambai untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada warga kota, dan menaiki keretanya.

Selesai sudah.

"Silakan jalan, Sir," katanya kepada kusir di depan.

Kemudian, dia mengira matanya berbohong. Di sudut matanya, di luar jendela kereta kuda, ada yang bergerak di depan kantor _sheriff_, berlari…

"Tunggu, Sir, berhenti!" seru James.

Dia terpana sejenak. Mungkin langit memang mengabulkan permintaannya untuk melihat wajah gadis itu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. James turun dari kereta dengan wajah terkejut yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"James!"

Lily berlari dan melompat ke arahnya, memeluknya. Ya, _Lily Evans_ ada di sana, _memeluk_nya. Pandangannya tertutup sepenuhnya oleh rambut merah tebal.

"Kau… memanggilku dengan nama depanku?"

Lily mendekapnya erat-erat, seperti teman baik yang takkan pernah dijumpainya lagi. Dan baru kali ini, dia merasa bahwa dia _mengenal_ James Potter, bukan sebagai orang menyebalkan yang tengil, tapi seorang manusia yang pernah melakukan kebodohan di masa muda. Kenapa baru sekarang dia menerima hal itu?

"Terimakasih," kata Lily, "untuk segalanya. Kau menyelamatkanku."

"Tidak juga," jawab James sambil tertawa canggung. "Kami kan bertiga waktu itu."

"Di antara ketiganya, hanya kau yang naik ke ruanganku."

"Yah… memang sih."

Ketika Lily melepas pelukannya, James memberanikan diri bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan… eh, si Sni—Severus?"

Lily tidak tersenyum. "Manusia berubah. Rasanya aku sudah lelah menyimpan kenangan-kenangan lama yang tidak akan kembali. Aku… ingin memulai segalanya dari awal lagi."

James tersenyum lebar. "Apakah itu artinya… aku punya kesempatan?"

"Semua orang punya kesempatan," jawab Lily, terbahak. "Juga si Black, dan juga Remus…"

"Apa!" seru James ngeri. "Tidak—akan kubunuh mereka satu-satu."

Dan tawa Lily serasa meruntuhkan pertahanannya. James memang selalu penuh lelucon dan kekonyolan, tapi saat ini, tidak bisa. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri—bersama perasaan aneh yang berkobar-kobar ini…

"Nah, pergilah," kata Lily. "Jangan lupakan kami semua kalau sudah terkenal nanti."

James tersenyum dan menyentuh topi cokelatnya sambil membungkuk kepada gadis itu, yang ikut tersenyum dan menampilkan sikap hormat kepadanya. Dia senang karena gadis ini kini mengerti. Dan berubah. Ya, Lily Evans telah berubah.

Karena meskipun gurun begitu tandus, sekali-dua kali akan selalu datang hujan yang menyejukkan pasir-pasir keringnya.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Mereka berdua pergi.

Severus Snape menunggangi kuda hitamnya, kembali ke Mustang Ridge, meninggalkan cerita singkat bersama kedua mantan musuhnya, yang membawanya kembali pada cinta lamanya. Lily menoleh ke ujung jalan di sebelah kanan, di mana kuda hitam Severus berjalan menjauh, terus dan terus, sampai menghilang sepenuhnya.

Di ujung jalan sebelah kiri, kereta James melaju kencang. Lily merasakan sedikit kehilangan, namun bukan kesedihan. Segera setelah ia bisa memaafkan masa lalu, dia menjadi lebih lega dan tenang, dan memulai segalanya dari awal adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang tepat.

"_Panggil saja aku 'Sev'."_

Cerita itu akan dimulai kembali. Namun, benih-benih tua yang sudah ditanam pasti akan selalu lekat. Nanti, waktu yang akan mengembalikan semua cerita itu kepada mereka, dan menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada yang terlambat, tidak ada yang salah, dan tidak ada yang benar.

Seperti kalimat yang pertama kali disebutkan James saat mereka pertama kali saling mengenal…

"_Baik-baik saja, Evans?"_

Ya. Dia baik-baik saja.

Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

**THE REAL END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Kayaknya saya harus ngirim buket bunga ke rumah **ambudaff **saking repotnya dia saya gerecokin melulu waktu nulis cerita ini dulu, hehehe! Mohon maaf atas segala keremponganku, Mbu, dan semua kesalahan detail penulisan. Maklum, diriku bukan ahli koboi dan kehidupan masa lalu. XD

Yes, that's it. Anda baru saja membaca sebuah cerita sepanjang 35000 kata yang ditulis dalam waktu empat minggu liburan semester. Begitu banyak sumber untuk referensi yang membantu saya menuliskan setting dan segala-galanya, jadi nggak bisa saya sebutkan satu-satu. Pokoknya, semuanya dari Gugel, dan film-film koboi! Dan plottingnya saja makan 20 halaman buku catatan. Namun saya senang sudah bersusah-payah, karena sekarang saya ngerti pertandingan rodeo, ngerti sejarah kehidupan koboi di pesisir barat Amrik, dan sekalian latihan menulis skrip action, muahahaha! #indiandance

Meskipun begitu, saya tetap penuh kesalahan dan kesilapan dalam menulis. Karena itu, mohon dimaafkan yaaa. :)

Now I'm waiting for reviews! \o.o/


End file.
